Para Toda la Vida
by Alisse
Summary: TERMINADO. A causa de la desaparición de Diana,Martín está decidido a dejar todo atrás.Años después,cuando el Centro lo contacte para una misión que sólo él puede solucionar, tendrá que decidir entre su presente,o su futuro. Eventual Martín/Diana
1. Chapter 1

**Para toda la Vida.**

**Por Alisse.**

* * *

Aclaración: Martín Mystery no me pertenece. Este fic es sin fines de lucro y producto de un intento de entretención.

Espero les guste a ustedes también

* * *

**Uno.**

Abrió los ojos sin siquiera dar un pequeño indicio del sueño que había tenido momentos atrás, o bien podía llamarse pesadilla, según desde el punto de vista que lo viera. Martín Mystery, tratando de olvidar, se acercó a la persona que lo acompañaba en su cama, abrazándola por la espalda y escondiendo su rostro en su cabello. Era una manera de borrar de su cabeza aquella pesadilla que de vez en cuando lo invadía, recordándole, además, la manera en que todo había cambiado en su vida, de un momento a otro y de forma tan brusca.

Ella, que por supuesto ignoraba todo, sonrió entre sueños y tomó su mano. Martín se sintió culpable, como cada vez, al tener que utilizarla a ella en sus infructuosos intentos de querer borrar lo que había hecho durante su época de colegio, cuando ni siquiera cumplía los veinte años. Aunque quizás sí sospechaba que había algo que Martín siempre evadía, un tema que tenía que ver con su familia, y que siempre lo ponía de un pésimo humor: lo referente a su hermanastra, Diana, y a su muerte hacía unos cuantos años.

Leonor, la novia de Martín, sabía que el tema de Diana estaba estrictamente prohibido para ellos. En realidad, lo estaba para todos aquellos que deseaban tener una conversación amena con el rubio. La chica, lo único que sabía del tema, era gracias a las conversaciones que había tenido con una amiga de Martín, que según tenía entendido, había sido la mejor amiga de Diana, llamada Jenny.

Según lo que Jenny le había explicado, Martín y Diana tenían la misma edad e iban en el mismo nivel en la escuela, los dos eran como hermanos normales: a pesar de estar discutiendo casi todo el día, los dos se apreciaban mucho, y al parecer todos lo notaban menos ellos dos. Después del accidente de automóvil en el que Diana había muerto, Martín resultó muy afectado: a partir de ese momento, se volvió el chico serio y un poco frío del que se había enamorado, en la universidad.

Lo que aquella vez Jenny le había contado le hacía sentido, pero a pesar de ello, Leonor estaba segura que habían muchas cosas sobre ese tema que no sabía, y que si deseaba una explicación tendría que aguantársela, porque Martín no se la iba a dar.

Conoció a Martín Mystery cuando éste estudiaba Arqueología en la universidad. Ella, que era sólo un año menor que él, estudiaba enfermería en el mismo campus, y ambos se encontraron por primera vez gracias a un amigo en común, llamado Harry. Leonor nunca negaría que le pareció guapo desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, y que después de una pequeña conversación en la cafetería durante un receso, había quedado encantada del muchacho, a pesar de no notarse del todo interesado en ella. Muy pronto se hicieron más cercanos, y ella fue lo bastante insistente como para convencerlo de que intentaran algo.

De eso habían pasado casi tres años, quizás los mejores de ella... a pesar de las constantes inseguridades respecto a lo que ambos tenían.

Con el tiempo de conocerlo, comprendió que habían ciertos temas que con él no podía tocar, y uno de ellos era justamente lo ocurrido con su hermana Diana, y todo lo referente a ella. Siemrpe se había preguntado los reales motivos de toda esa resistencia, consciente que la muerte de la muchacha tenía que tener más para haber marcado de esa manera al muchacho. O al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Martín sabía que después de haber tenido ese sueño, difícilmente podría volver a dormirse, pero prefería quedarse en cama, con los ojos cerrados y aparentando tener un agradable dormir, a levantarse y tener que evadir de alguna manera el interrogatorio que Leonor iniciaría. Cualquier cosa era mejor que tener que hablar sobre ese tema.

Cualquier cosa era mejor para él, que tener que hablar de Diana Lombard.

Martín lo único que deseaba en momentos así, era que amaneciera, para que la rutina por fin lograra que pensara en otra cosa, y no constantemente en ella, y en lo que había ocurrido. De esa manera, estando ocupado, le era mucho más fácil no recordarla.

Unas horas después, se levantó, cuando comenzaba a amanecer. Era inútil que continuara de esa manera, aparentando estar tranquilo, cuando la verdad era todo lo contrario. Se metió a bañar y se quedó un buen rato bajo el agua, tratando de borrar de su cabeza el sueño de la noche anterior, que se repetía una y otra vez, sobre todo cuando cerraba los ojos.

Durante el desayuno de esa mañana, Leonor desviaba de vez en cuando sus ojos hacia él. Ella estaba leyendo una revista de modas mientras se tomaba el café, y él, miraba el vacío, completamente ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. O al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?- le preguntó Martín, después de beber un poco de su café cargado. La pregunta tomó con tanta sorpresa a Leonor, que se demoró un poco en contestar, mirando con cierta vergüenza al hombre, al sentir completamente pillada.

-No te vez muy bien- le dijo, después de unos momentos de pensar muy bien en las palabras que tenía que decir -¿dormiste bien anoche?

-Hum... sí...- murmuró Martín, desviando sus ojos hacia cualquier otro sitio -no ocurrió nada espectacular...

-Martín...- ella se detuvo, dudosa, y se sintió más nerviosa aún cuando él la quedó mirando, esperando que continuara hablando -sé que me estás mintiendo... hay algo que no está bien contigo... y la verdad, ya no aguanto la idea de tener que verte así siempre...- la detuvo el gesto de Martín, que dejó la taza sobre el mesón y se ponía de pie, seguramente para dejar la cocina -Martín...

-Escucha- dijo, deteniéndose -no tengo idea de qué me estás hablando...

-Vamos, si tú lo sabes muy bien- replicó ella, hablando con cierto tono de sarcasmo que hizo que Martín se pusiera a la defensiva -siempre que sale el tema reaccionas de la misma manera, y ya estoy cansada de tener que tratar de comprender... ¿por qué no me cuentas de una vez qué fue lo que pasó con tú hermana?

-Diana no tiene nada que ver...- comenzó a decir él, pero la risa de Leonor lo detuvo.

-No soy tonta, ¿sabes?- dijo ella, con brusquedad -te conozco hace más de tres años, y sé que por tu carácter sólo reaccionas de esa manera por una persona: por Diana, no tienes que hacerte el tonto conmigo, sabes muy bien que no funciona.

Martín se quedó en silencio unos momentos, mirándola de hito en hito. Después, con la misma seriedad de siempre, dio media vuelta, siguiendo su intención de irse de ahí.

-Nos vemos en la noche- dijo, aunque bien pudo ser un murmullo, y se fue, dejando a Leonor sola nuevamente, con sus dudas y miedos acerca de lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Martín. ¿Cómo se suponía que sería una buena compañera para él, si seguía escondiendo secreto tras secreto? Por algunos momentos le dieron deseos de lanzar algo, cualquier objeto, contra la pared, pero sólo se conformó con sentarse nuevamente y tomar su café, tragándose la rabia y el miedo.

Esa mañana Martín tenía cita con su profesor guía para la realización de su tesis, y después había quedado de almorzar con su padre. Después de la pequeña reunión, y cuando estaba listo para ir al restaurante de costumbre, se encontró en el campus con alguien que no veía hacía bastante tiempo.

-Hola, Martín- dijo Mom, acercándose. Aún con el ceño fruncido, y sin responder al saludo, el muchacho no fue capaz de contestar, tan sorprendido estaba -te esperaba.

Por algunos momentos le dieron deseos de largarse a correr. Todo eso podía significar una cosa: el Centro. ¿Por qué otra razón Mom querría hablar con él? Después de todo los desastres que había logrado en su oficina, Martín estaba seguro que ella lo único que deseaba era que él no volviera a entrar a ese lugar.

-¿Se supone que debo alegrarme, o algo así?- contestó, una vez que fue capaz de armar una frase relativamente decente -¿qué se supone que haces aquí?, sabes que renuncié al Centro hace años...

-Lo sé- contestó Mom, sin inmutarse por la brusquedad del rubio -si estoy aquí es por un tema que tiene que ver con ello...

-Mom- antes que continuara hablando, Martín se había encargado de detenerla -escucha, no quiero ser grocero ni mucho menos, pero sabes que renuncié al Centro, y lamentablemente mi decisión no va a cambiar, por mucho que vengas tú a hablar conmigo.

-Lo sé- suspiró la mujer, haciendo ojos al cielo -sólo deseo conversar contigo, nada más.

-Lo siento, estoy atrasado- replicó Martín, continuando su camino y dejando a Mom atrás -lamento no poder quedarme contigo mucho rato más, espero volver a verte pronto- ese deseo era lo último que deseaba, en realidad -saludos a Billy y a Java.

Antes que ella fuera capaz de replicar, Martín ya le llevaba una distancia decente. Soltando un suspiro de resignación, Mom buscó un lugar de contacto para volver al Centro.

A pesar que se había apresurado para llegar a una hora decente al restaurante, no le fue posible. A pesar que entró corriendo pudo distinguir en una de las mesas del fondo, no sólo a su padre, sino también su madre, aunque hablando estrictamente, ella era la madre de Diana... pero al cabo venía siendo lo mismo.

-Lamento la demora- dijo, a la vez que se sentaba y trataba de ordenar la gran cantidad de papeles que llevaba en sus manos -la conversación se demoró más de lo que pensaba.

-No te preocupes, hijo- sonrió Anne, la madre de Diana -nosotros también llegamos hace poco.

Martín sonrió levemente al ver a Anne. Aunque ella tenía el cabello más oscuro, podía notar perfectamente el parecido entre madre e hija.

-¿A qué se debe que vinieran los dos?- preguntó Martín, a la vez que se terminaba de acomodar y veía la carta -pensé que los martes tenías ocupado, mamá.

-Sí, pero pedí salir antes, para poder venir a hablar contigo- estas palabras hicieron que Martín comenzara a sospechar que algo no estaba del todo bien, al menos con sus padres.

-¿Y a qué se debe?

-Hijo, escucha...- comenzó a hablar Gerald, y el tono conciliador que utilizó terminó por convencerlo de que no todo estaba bien -entiende, necesitamos saber...

-No, no es así...- se estaba poniendo de pie, cuando una mano en su brazo lo detuvo. Era de Anne, que veía a Martín con ojos suplicantes.

-Por favor...- le dijo, bajito. Martín sintió que comenzaba a derrumbarse, tanto por el dolor de ella, como del propio -ha pasado mucho tiempo... lo necesitamos... tú también...

Derrotado, Martín volvió a sentarse, tapándose el rostro con sus manos y quedándose así por algunos momentos. Sentía que dentro de él, el miedo comenzaba a crecer.

-Martín...- comenzó su padre, después de unos momentos -quiero que sepas que esto no es sólo por nosotros, sino también por ti. Desde ese día cambiaste muchísimo, y por eso mismo sabemos que hay mucho más que lo que nos dijiste... ¿cómo fue realmente que Diana murió?

Un sollozo escapó de la garganta de Martín. La verdad era que no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había comenzado a llorar. La petición de Anne lo habían rendido, pero a pesar del tiempo pasado, el dolor era aún tan fuerte, que el sólo recordar lo que había ocurrido lograban ese tipo de reacciones en él. Todo lo ocurrido ese día sólo lo había contado una vez, a Mom, después de la misión, cuando aún estaba demasiado shockeado como para desear olvidar...

-... Ese día teníamos una misión- comenzó, tratando de que las lágrimas se quedaran en sus ojos, no le apetecía del todo la posibilidad de llorar en un lugar público -en Centro nos había mandado a Irlanda, estábamos investigando unos fenómenos paranormales en un pequeño pueblo... toda la gente había desaparecido de un momento a otro, sin dejar rastros. La verdad es que yo pensé que sería una misión normal, solían pasar cosas así en otras que habíamos estado...- recién en ese momento, Martín notó un detalle: Anne no había preguntado nada sobre lo que él había dicho, así que la quedó mirando extrañado -¿cómo es que...?

-Yo se lo dije- contestó rápidamente Gerald, adivinando en parte la pregunta de su hijo -un poco después de lo de Diana... Anne nunca se notó convencida con eso del accidente de automóvil.

-¿Y lo creíste así nada más?- Martín enarcó una ceja, en parte recordando todo lo que había tenido que pasar su propio padre para que se diera cuenta de la verdad, y le creyera -¿de verdad?

-Bueno, yo no soy científica- sonrió levemente Anne -así que soy mucho más abierta de mente que tu padre...

-Yo mismo puedo dar cuenta de ello- sonrió Gerald -a mí también me sorprendió lo rápido que creyó todo... en fin, sigue contando...

-Bueno...- Martín guardó silencio unos momentos, tratando de ordenar sus recuerdos -aún no teníamos reunida demasiada información, cuando nos encontramos con el causante de todo... era un monstruo, y la verdad es que nunca supe qué era lo que hacía, menos ahora. Cuando estábamos luchando contra él, la situación estaba muy difícil, creo que pocas veces había tenido una misión como esa...- el rubio sintió que su garganta, por algunos momentos, se negaba a emitir sonido alguno, así que esperó un poco, hasta sentirlo mejor -... estábamos en una casa vieja, abandonada desde antes que comenzara todo. Para variar, con Di estábamos discutiendo... ya ni recuerdo qué era...

* - * - * FLASH BACK * - * - *

_-Te apuesto la mitad de la mesada, a que no logras tener una cita de aquí a una semana- decía Martín, con la voz socarrona de siempre. Diana sólo se limitaba a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, tratando por todos los medios de no caer en su juego -vamos, Di, ¿o es que tienes miedo?_

_-¿De qué voy a tener miedo?- gruñó la chica de vuelta -¿cómo voy a tenerlo si voy a ganar más dinero?_

_-Sueña- decía Martín, riendo -el que se va a ganar el dinero, soy yo..._

_-No vas a ganar, de eso puedes estar seguro- dijo ella, por dentro retándose por haber caído en tan infantil jueguito. Lamentablemente las apuestas con Martín eran su perdición..._

_-En ese caso, trato hecho- el otro sonreía complacido -ya tengo que empezar a ver en qué me gastaré el dinero..._

_-¡Monstruo!_

_El grito de Java fue lo que los sacó de sus pensamientos, y los dos alcanzaron justo a evitar que sus largos brazos los dejaran prácticamente estampados en el suelo. Martín, por algunos minutos, se dedicó sólo a esquivarlo, tratando de darse cuenta de su punto débil._

_La verdad era que no estaba seguro de cuánto habían luchado en contra de aquel ser. Sólo sabía que, en un pequeño momento de distracción, Martín iba a ser golpeado por él, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo... eso, hasta que Diana lo sacó de un fuerte empujón, y fue ella la golpeada._

_Sin poder reaccionar, vio con horror cómo el cuerpo de su hermanastra era lanzado con brutalidad hacia una de las paredes, y cuando esperaba que chocara contra él y cayera sobre el piso, lo atravesó, desapareciendo... _

_Para siempre..._

* - * - * FIN FLASH BACK * - * - *

Cuando Martín terminó de relatar, tenía nuevamente el rostro escondido entre sus manos. Trataba de soportar de la mejor manera el nudo en la garganta, y también las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-El Centro no pudo encontrar en dónde estaba Diana, ni tampoco de la gente de ese pueblo... el monstruo tampoco fue encontrado... el caso nunca fue cerrado- respiró hondo, encarando a sus padres. Estaba muy pálido -después de eso... ya conocen el resto de la historia...

-Dejaste el Centro- murmuró Gerald, a lo que Martín asintió levemente.

-Ella por mi culpa desapareció, o murió...- dijo, con voz temblorosa -soy el causante de todo esto...

-No digas eso, Martín- dijo Anne, pasando un brazo por sus hombros -ella te quería, fue por eso que lo hizo... no quiero que sigas pensando de esa manera, porque si Diana decidió hacerlo, fue porque de verdad te quería. Piensa en eso, Martín...

El rubio asintió levemente, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que Anne decía. El almuerzo pasó con lentitud, Gerald y Anne esforzándose en cambiar el tema de conversación, para lograr que Martín tratara de olvidar lo ocurrido. Les resultó sólo a medias.

-Lamento haber hecho que nos contaras todo- dijo Anne, cuando se estaban despidiendo -pero es algo que necesitaba saber...

-Lo sé...- murmuró Martín, desanimado -no te preocupes, mamá...

Anne lo abrazó con fuerza, y Martín podía sentir su apoyo. Estaba muy agradecido de que ellos no se hubieran enojado, ni que lo culparan por lo que había ocurrido (aunque él sí seguía culpándose). El haberlo contado nuevamente hizo que se sintiera mucho mejor que en bastante tiempo. Sentía que un peso que había sobre sus hombros lo había abandonado al fin al contar la verdad, sobre todo a sus padres.

Se despidió de ellos prometiendo que pronto iría a verlos a su casa. Después de eso, caminó perdidamente durante algunas horas, llegando a un pequeño parque en donde habían juegos para niños. Se sentó en una banca a observarlos detenidamente... recordando con nostalgia lo que tanto él como Diana hacían cuando eran niños, y en el fondo, deseando sin querer que todas esas situaciones las pudiera volver a vivir, junto con Diana. Se había dado cuenta que su felicidad definitivamente se debía a su presencia.


	2. Dos

**Dos.**

Era verdad que después de la reunión con sus padres, Martín se sintió bastante mejor en lo referido al tema de Diana. Era a alguien menos que le ocultaba la verdad de lo que había ocurrido; dos personas más conocían que realmente Diana había desaparecido, que no había muerto en ese supuesto accidente de automóvil, historia inventada por el Centro para, de alguna manera, justificar la desaparición de la chica.  
Durante algún tiempo Martín había tenido la esperanza de volver a verla, que sólo hubiera desaparecido, pero muy pronto se dio cuenta que nunca volvería, que al igual que todos los habitantes de ese pueblo, Diana, al caer en ese agujero, había muerto. Fue, llegado a ese punto, que decidió renunciar al Centro, y aunque pensó que todos intentarían evitar que se fuera, al parecer lo entendían. Todo en ese lugar le recordaba a Diana, y esa situación lo estaba enfermando, literalmente, y al parecer, todos se daban cuenta de ello.

Mom, al aceptar su renuncia, le dejó claro que las puertas quedarían abiertas para cuando él quisiera regresar. Cuando escuchó esas palabras, intentó sonreír, quizás como un gesto de agradecimiento por el gesto, pero más le pareció que salió una sonrisa amarga, como si tratara de decirle que nunca aceptaría tal oferta. Esa también había sido la última vez que había visto a Marvin y a Billy, ambos estuvieron presentes durante su conversación con Mom. El primero, con rostro serio, quizás un poco resentido por su decisión, mientras que en Billy se notaba perfectamente la tristeza que sentía porque uno de sus mejores amigos se iba del trabajo... si lo ocurrido con Diana le había dolido bastante, la decisión de Martín finalmente terminó por sobrepasarlo.

-Martín...- decía Billy, cuando el rubio dejaba la oficina de Mom -por favor, piénsalo... considera el ofrecimiento de Mom, en serio...

-Lo siento, Billy...- murmuró Martín, sin sentirse lo suficientemente valiente como para mirarlo -no puedo volver... simplemente no puedo...

Por supuesto que la decisión de Martín también tomó por sorpresa a Gerald, su padre, sobre todo porque sabía perfectamente lo que ese lugar significaba para su hijo. No vio con buenos ojos que se decidiera a dejarlo, pudiendo suponer las razones. Trató de convencerlo de lo contrario, pidiéndole que se tomara algún tiempo de descanso, pero sin lograr nada con sus palabras. Martín estaba empecinado a dejar todo lo relacionado con Diana atrás, y lamentablemente, el Centro tenía directa relación, si es que no era la principal. Por mucho que su padre le pidió que pensara bien las cosas, más tranquilo, Martín había tomado la decisión de dejar todo eso atrás, finalmente eligiendo entrar a la universidad.

Todos los que habían conocido anteriormente a Martín, sabían que por la personalidad de éste lograma llamar la atención de gran parte de la gente, con su frescura era capaz de encantar a todos (bueno, excepto a las chicas que a él le gustaba), y que una de las mayores virtudes que tenía era que no se rendía (o también puede llamarse testarudez). Bueno, todo aquello cambió una vez que Diana se fue, dejando a un chico algo reservado, callado y algo apático. Los que conocían a ambos, sentían tremendamente lo ocurrido con Diana, ya fuera por su edad y por todo lo que le tocaba vivir, pero también lo sintieron por Martín, porque el cambio que hubo en él una vez que su hermanastra se había ido fue demasiado notorio, al punto de preocupar fuertemente a su entorno cercano, sobre todo familiares y compañeros de escuela.

Pero bueno, Martín no dejó que ellos influyeran mayormente en él. Una vez que salió de la escuela, se decidió a estudiar Arqueología, un tema que le interesaba bastante (sin contar que una que otra experiencia en el Centro podría servirle de ayuda). En esos momentos, estaba terminando su carrera, teniendo una relación a ratos estables (aunque la mayoría de las veces él dudaba de si estaba haciendo lo correcto con Leonor), y otras un verdadero desastre.

Pero bueno, según él, no podían exigirle mucho más. No después de todo lo que había pasado hasta esos momentos...

Y, en esos momentos, tranquilo como estaba en la biblioteca, buscando información para su tesis, le dieron deseos de maldecir cuando vio acercarse a los dos hombres a la mesa en que estaba. Pero permaneció sentado, dirigiéndoles miradas aburridas, como diciéndoles que no sacaban mucho con dirigirse a él, sobre todo en esos momentos.

-Hola Martín- sonrió Billy (con su forma humana), tratando de hablar lo más bajo que podía. Martín se dio cuenta que no había cambiado mucho durante el tiempo que no lo había visto... en fin, intentó sonreír, para no mostrarse tan apático ni descontento con la llegada de los otros dos -¿cómo estás?

-Bien, Billy- contestó de vuelta, y luego miró al otro que los acompañaba -¿Qué tal, Java?

-Java estar bien- contestó el cavernícola, con tono bajo, y sonriendo ampliamente. Por algunos momentos a Martín le dio la impresión de que Java sería capaz de largarse a llorar de un momento a otro, tanta emoción sentía por volver a verlo -Java estar feliz por volver a ver a Martín.

-Sí, yo también estoy contento de volver a verte- suspiró el otro, haciendo un leve gesto con la mano, para que se sentaran -¿cómo pudieron entrar? Se supone que sólo los alumnos tienen acceso a esta parte de la biblioteca.

-No te olvides que trabajamos para el Centro- contestó Billy, sonriendo ampliamente -las tarjetas de acceso no representan un mayor problema para nosotros.

-Ah, claro...- murmuró Martín, en parte sintiéndose un poco tonto por haber olvidado ese pequeño detalle -eh... bueno, en fin... ¿qué es lo que hacen aquí?

-Sí, eso...- Billy miró hacia ambos lados, quizás con la esperanza de que alguien los interrumpiera y él tuviera que salvarse de tener que hablar con Martín. Por supuesto que ese gesto no le dio muy buena espina al otro, que terminó por cerrar el libro que tenía que leer -mira, escucha...- y después de eso siguió una una serie de balbuceos que ni Martín ni Java fueron capaces de entender.

-Billy- Martín lo detuvo, sin estar del todo seguro sobre lo que había dicho su amigo -¿me quieres explicar tranquilamente por qué están aquí?- Billy abrió la boca, pero no dijo palabra. Martín quedó mirando a Java, pensando que quizás recurriendo a él iba a tener una explicación coherente de por qué lo estaban buscando.

-Martín necesitar el Centro- dijo Java, de manera tan liviana que Martín se irritó levemente -y el Centro necesitar a Martín.

-Me encanta tu explicación, Java- gruñó el muchacho -¿y se podría saber por qué, supuestamente, yo necesito el Centro?

-Martín amargado, y...

-¡Java!- Billy, sonriendo nerviosamente, hizo lo que pudo para taparle la boca al cavernícola, que continuó hablando aunque no entendían qué era lo que decía -algo tiene que ver con eso, pero hay más de eso...- Martín miró sin mucha emoción a Billy, que soltó a su amigo, limpiándose la mano con saliva en su polera -es en serio, Martín, Mom...

-A ver- Martín interrumpió a su amigo, hablando mucho más fuerte de lo debido en una biblioteca, recibiendo ciertos comentarios para que guardara silencio -escuchen- esta vez habló con susurros -hace años que dejé el Centro, y la verdad, no tengo intenciones de volver a trabajar ahí, ¿me escucharon?

-Pero, Martín...- Billy vio con desilusión cómo su amigo comenzó a juntar sus cosas, con claras intenciones de irse de ahí -sólo... escucha lo que tenemos que decirte, Mom cree que es...

-Lo que Mom piense me tiene sin cuidado- lo detuvo, hablando con cierta rudeza, lo que sorprendió bastante a Billy y a Java, que se quedaron en silencio -escuchen por favor, y será la última vez que lo diga con palabras civilizadas: ., ¿entienden? Me importa un soberano bledo que el mundo se esté cayendo o destruyendo por una invasión extraterrestre, simplemente no es mi problema, y hace tiempo que dejó de serlo- tomó sus cosas, y mirando por algunos momentos a sus amigos, se notó levemente arrepentido por lo que había dicho -... nos vemos...

Sólo esperaba que ninguno lo quisiera seguir, y para su suerte, así fue. Mientras esperaba que le entregaran los libros que se llevaría para leer, miró hacia donde había dejado a sus amigos, pero no los encontró en ninguna parte. Sintiendo un poco de pesar por cómo había resultado la conversación con sus amigos, se dirigió hacia el departamento en que vivía, esperando de verdad no tener más problemas ni malos ratos, al menos por el resto del día.

Se fue caminando a su casa, metido en sus pensamientos. Tanto así, que no tomaba atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor; simplemente caminaba, mirada pegada al suelo, y preguntándose una y otra vez qué era lo que podría querer Mom con él para insistir tanto en el tema. En parte le extrañaba el que insistiera tanto, llegando al extremo de presentarse ella misma en un primer momento.

En todos esos años que había estado alejado, prácticamente lo habían dejado en paz. De vez en cuando veía a Billy y a Java, pero era más que nada visitas para pasar un rato juntos, en donde le contaban historias divertidas de misiones de otros agentes, o sobre nuevas investigaciones y descubrimientos de Mom. Nunca le habían mencionado siquiera la posibilidad de tener que volver a trabajar ahí.

¿Por qué se debía ese cambio?

Caminando, comenzó a sonar su celular. Después de ver que era Jenny quien lo llamaba, decidió contestar.

-Hola, Martín- decía la chica, animadamente -¿cómo estás?

-Yo bien, Jenny, gracias. ¿Y tu?

-Bien. Te llamo porque necesito pedirte un pequeño favorcillo...

Martín escuchó con atención lo que su amiga le dijo, que más que nada era un encargo para que le prestara uno de los libros que tenía. Ambos quedaron de acuerdo que Jenny iría a buscarlo al departamento durante la tarde.

Al llegar al departamento, se encontró con una seria Leonor, sentada en el sofá y mirando fijamente al frente. Sin saber qué decir, la quedó mirando unos momentos, en espera a que ella dijera cualquier cosa, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, se dio cuenta que ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su llegada.

-¿Leonor?- preguntó Martín, sentándose a su lado. Ella lo quedó mirando unos momentos, y luego se decidió a hablar.

-Te esperaba- le dijo ella, en un susurro. Martín sólo asintió, indicándole que continuara -necesitaba... despedirme...

-¿Qué? ¿Te vas?- preguntó Martín, ella sólo volvió su mirada al piso en vez de contestar -¿me quieres explicar qué está pasando?

Leonor no miraba a Martín, pero éste se daba cuenta perfectamente de que ella estaba terriblemente nerviosa. El hecho que evitara verlo de frente ya significaba algo. Después de unos momentos, en que ella respiró hondo e hizo un intento por calmarse, lo miró.

-Martín, he estado pensando mucho y... tú sabes que yo te amo, pero... ya no soporto continuar viviendo de esta manera- por toda respuesta, Martín enarcó una ceja, como pidiendo una explicación. Leonor se puso de pie, esta vez caminando de un lado a otro mientras hablaba -hay muchas cosas que no se de ti, hay demasiado misterio que te rodea a pesar de que llevamos tres años juntos...

-¿Misterio? No entiendo de qué hablas...- replicó Martín, aunque por dentro sabía perfectamente que ella tenía razón -creo que esta conversación ya la hemos tenido antes...

-Sí, por esa misma razón la volvemos a tener- dijo esta vez ella -Martín, entiende que esto es lo último que deseaba hacer, pero estoy cansada... no sé casi nada de ti, ni siquiera estoy completamente segura de que me quieres...

Martín no supo qué contestarle, por lo que sólo la quedó mirando. Él la quería, lo sabía, pero no estaba seguro de cuánto más podría darle, cuánto sería capaz de contarle de lo que había hecho cuando era más joven, y si ella podría creerle, además.

-Más encima te quedas callado...- murmuró Leonor, como si se sintiera sin fuerzas -ni siquiera eres capaz de replicar lo que te he dicho, ni tampoco de negarlo...

-No se trata de eso, Leonor- dijo Martín, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por ella, y pensando que al final sólo le estaba haciendo daño -yo te quiero, lo sabes...

-Sí, lo sé- afirmó ella, endureciendo su voz -pero no sé cuánto, normalmente me da la impresión que me quieres como una amiga, con la que tienes sexo de vez en cuando. Nuestra relación no pasa de eso.

-...- esta vez Martín no fue capaz de mirarla. Moviendo un poco sus manos, nerviosamente, murmuró -Lo lamento...

-... Yo también...

Martín no la miró cuando se fue. Simplemente continuó sentado en el sofá, mirada pegada al frente, y pensando qué sería de su vida amorosa si contuaba fracasando de esa manera en sus relaciones... y pensó también qué le diría Diana si es que lo viera en esos momentos.

El sonido del timbre le recordó que había quedado con que Jenny iría a verlo, así que sin mucho ánimo se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la chica en frente de él.

-Por Dios, Martín, ¿qué te pasó?- le dijo, mientras entraba al departamento -tienes cara de haber recibido una noticia muy mala.

-Leonor se...- se detuvo al notar que otra persona entraba junto con ella -pero, ¿qué...?

-Hola Martín- Marvin le sonreía ampliamente, a un lado de Jenny. Había aprovechado de entrar en el momento de sorpresa del rubio -¿Leonor era tu novia?, realmente lo siento, Martín, me hubiera gustado conocerla, de verdad, para felicitarla por poder soportarte...

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- preguntó Martín, ignorando el comentario irónico del otro -¿por qué viniste... y con Jenny, además?

Sonriendo un poco, Marvin abrazó a Jenny por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, convenciendo a Martín que ya no eran simplemente amigos. Hizo una mueca de fastidio, a la vez que cerraba la puerta.

-¿Cómo es posible que te fijaras en alguien como él, y nunca quisieras tener una cita conmigo?- preguntó con cierta exasperación el rubio, Jenny soltó una risita.

-Tú nunca me quisiste demasiado, Martín, a pesar que pasaste casi todo el tiempo tratando de tener algo conmigo- contestó Jenny -y con Marvin... bueno, nos reencontramos hace poco tiempo, nuestros trabajos se cruzaron y pues... me invitó a salir, y yo acepté.

-Ya...- Martín los continuaba mirando con seriedad -pero... eso aún no me explica por qué lo trajiste.

-Ah, eso... ¿tienes tiempo?, necesitamos hablar contigo.

-Claro... siéntense, traeré de beber...

-Gracias- dijeron los otros dos.

Martín fue a la cocina, tratando de ordenar sus ideas. ¿Por qué razón Jenny no le había dicho antes que estaba saliendo con Marvin antes? Al menos de esa manera se hubiera ahorrado la cara de sorpresa que seguramente puso cuando vio a los dos juntos. Además, estaba el tema que, al menos Marvin, parecía bastante serio, como si lo que fueran a decirle fuera de mucha importancia.

De pronto, se le ocurrió la idea que tenía que ver con el Centro, después de todo, Marvin continuaba siendo agente.

Llevando bebidas, miraba con cierta suspicacia a la pareja, que cuando no estaba él hablaban en voz bastante baja.

-Muy bien- Martín se sentó en frente de ellos -escucho lo que tengan que decirme.

-Mira, Martín, tú sabes que yo no soy de andar con rodeos- Marvin se acomodó en el sofá, parecía pensar en las palabras justas para hablar -supongo que sabes que Mom quiere hablar contigo.

-Ah, es eso...- gruñó Martín, haciendo un gesto de impaciencia con su mano -sí, y también mandó a Java y a Billy.

-Es necesario que hables con ella, Martín, es impor...

-¡No!- se puso de pie. Todo ese día era lo suficientemente malo como para ya perder la paciencia -¿cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no quiero saber nada con el Centro?

-Lo sabemos- dijo con tono conciliador Jenny -pero en serio, Mar...

-¿Cómo es que tú sabes del Centro?- la interrumpió, y Jenny se sonrojó levemente, comenzando a balbucear -¿trabajas ahí?

-Sí, de hecho, fue ahí donde nos reencontramos- dijo Marvin, sonriendo -Jenny se encarga del área de las comunicaciones extraterrestres...

Si bien el trabajo que hacía Jenny le causó curiosidad, en esos momentos estaban viendo otro tema, quizás un poco más urgente. Lo único que deseaba era que lo dejaran tranquilo.

-En fin, y para que no pierdan el viaje, díganle a Mom que no volveré al Centro, por mucho que insista.

-¿Por qué no quieres?- preguntó Marvin -tú amabas este trabajo, prácticamente era tu vida...- Martín bajó la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado -escucha... es necesario que vuelvas, al menos escucha lo que Mom tiene que decirte...

-¡Ya les dije que...!

-¡La encontraron!- gritó Jenny, interrumpiéndolo. Martín la quedó mirando confuso -encontraron a Diana, por eso es necesario que vuelvas al Centro.

* * *

**Holas!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, me alegra que lo hayan leído y me hayan dejado comentarios. Saludos a todos, en especial a Letifiesta, Pacífica Casulle, Holly y Mar, que dejaron sus comentarios**


	3. Tres

**Tres.**

El silencio en la habitación fue bastante profundo, mucho más de lo que Jenny hubiera preferido después de dar tal noticia. No se arrepentía, ya que sabía que de otra manera Martín no se hubiera decidido a tomar una decisión correcta, con conocimiento de causa, además.

-¿Qué… dijiste…?- murmuró, y aunque no lo quería, su voz sonó bastante temblorosa. Era un milagro que no hubiese caído al suelo por las sorpresivas palabras de su amiga.

-Lo que dice Jenny es verdad- dijo Marvin, y el otro lo miró, aún sin quitar la cara de asombro –Mom no quería decírtelo, más que nada porque no quería presionarte con algo así para que volvieras al Centro, pero no contábamos con que _alguien_- miró acusadoramente a su novia –perdiera la paciencia tan rápido.

-La idea es que vuelva- replicó Jenny, algo molesta por las palabras de Marvin –y ya se hacía necesario contarle, por si no te dabas cuenta, de otra manera no aceptaría.

-Pero Mom…

-¡Me da exactamente lo mismo lo que Mom di…!

-¡Esperen!- la voz de Martín sonó sobre la de Jenny, lo que la hizo guardar silencio y volver la vista hacia el rubio, que aún se notaba shockeado por lo que le habían dicho -¿cómo es eso que vieron a Diana? ¿Dónde está?, ¿está bien?- los otros dos, antes de contestar, intercambiaron miradas algo incómodas -¿por qué se miran así? ¿Es que está mal?

-No, hasta donde sabemos- contestó Jenny –la verdad no podemos decirte mucho, no hemos hablado mucho con ella…

-No hemos hablado con ella, para ser sincero- suspiró Marvin, y Martín lo quedó mirando confundido. Es una larga historia…

-Ven con nosotros al Centro- dijo Jenny, aunque más bien parecía una súplica –ahí te podremos explicar todo, con Mom, y por qué consideramos que tú debes hacerte cargo de este caso…

Martín asintió, sin pensarlo demasiado. En ese punto, se dio cuenta que Jenny tenía razón. Diana estaba envuelta, ¡Diana estaba viva! Haría lo que fuera para llevarla de vuelta a casa, para tenerla junto a ellos nuevamente. En pocos minutos habían traspasado un portal abierto en una pared, y mientras los tres iban en la plataforma, Martín se sorprendió que la máquina identificadora aún lo reconociera como un agente.

"Martín Mystery. Aprobado"

-No te sorprendas- le dijo Marvin, como si nada –recuerda que Mom dijo que podrías volver cuando quisieras.

-¡Hola, chicos!

-¡Hola, Billy!

Tal como antaño, Billy llegó con ellos para recorrer parte del recorrido. Martín no pudo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia por ello. Tantas veces él, Diana y Java habían pasado por lo mismo, despreocupados, animados y emocionados ante una posible aventura. Recién en esos momentos decidió reconocerse a sí mismo que de verdad extrañaba su trabajo en el Centro.

-Me alegra ver que por fin aceptaste venir, Martín- dijo Mom, como palabras de bienvenida, desde su escritorio –Supongo que ya sabes parte de la historia…

-¿Cómo es eso que encontraron a Diana?- le preguntó Martín, adelantándose hasta quedar en frente de ella. Cerca estaban Jenny y Marvin.

-Nos dimos cuenta hace poco- contestó Mom, jugueteando con un lápiz de su escritorio –de hecho, fue Marvin quien la vio.

-Pero… ¿están seguros que es ella?

-Completamente- asintió Mom –le hicimos pruebas de ADN, y coincide con Diana… si te llamamos, fue porque ha habido algunos problemas con respecto a ella.

-¿A qué se refieren?- preguntó Martín, frunciendo el cejo.

-Escucha, Martín- comenzó Marvin –hace unas semanas en una pequeña isla desapareció una cantidad importante de gente, por lo que me mandaron a investigar.

-¿Crees que tiene que ver con lo ocurrido en aquel pueblo?- interrumpió Martín, pero Marvin negó con la cabeza.

-No, nada que ver- contestó –de hecho, hay varias leyendas del lugar que nos indican que pudo ser un barco fantasma, o algo así, aún estoy investigando. El caso que mientras estuve en esa isla, investigando, encontré a Diana. En un primer momento pensé que se trataba sólo de parecido físico, pero después le pedí a Mom que hiciera unos análisis de su sangre, y resultó ser ella.

-¿Por qué no ha hecho nada por contactarnos?- preguntó Martín, comenzando a sentirse más nervioso a medida que pasaban los minutos.

-Al parecer perdió la memoria de alguna manera- contestó Mom –ni siquiera se reconoce como Diana Lombard, sino como Rayén Apablaza.

-¿Rayén?- Martín parecía a ratos más confundido.

-Sí, y lo extraño es que al menos a mí, no me aguanta- dijo Marvin, notándose algo avergonzado –cada vez que traté de hablar con ella, me miraba feo y prácticamente salía corriendo… lo mismo ocurre con Mom, Jenny, Java y Billy.

-¿Y creen que conmigo habrá alguna diferencia?- preguntó Martín, algo inseguro.

-Eso no lo sabemos- Mom se encogió de hombros –queremos probar. Tú tuviste una relación mucho más cercana que nosotros, quizás algo quede en su memoria sobre ti, que la haga confiar un poco más. ¿Deseas probar?

Martín no lo pensó demasiado, por lo que asintió casi enseguida. No le interesaba mayormente si es que Diana salía corriendo a penas lo viera, con sólo verla y saber que estaba bien, de momento se conformaba. Estaba seguro que de no poder mantener contacto con ella, los del Centro buscarían alguna manera de devolverle la memoria.

-¿Cuándo parto?- preguntó, y se dio perfectamente cuenta de las sonrisas de Jenny y Billy.

-Ahora mismo, si lo deseas- contestó Mom –Marvin también irá contigo, sólo que él se encargará de investigar sobre las desapariciones. En todo caso, no estaría mal que trataran de mantenerse en contacto mientras estén allá, por si acaso.

-Como digas, Mom- asintió Martín, pensando que definitivamente, a esas alturas, una posible envidia en contra de Marvin estaría injustificada.

-El lugar al que irán, es la isla de Chiloé- decía Mom, a la vez que se ponía de pie –en sí es un lugar rico en leyendas y seres míticos, por lo que seguramente disfrutarás bastante tu estadía allá, Martín- dijo, y el muchacho asintió, sin poder evitar sentirse emocionado al estar ante una nueva misión –Diana vive en la ciudad de Ancud, a las afueras.

-Una cosa, Mom- dijo Martín, de pronto –en estos momentos estoy haciendo mi tesis, y tengo que reunirme con mi profesor, así que…

-Podrás volver cuando lo desees, Martín, así como también llevar material, por si deseas avanzar. ¿Tienes alguna otra duda, antes de partir?

-No, todo muy claro- sonrió. Mom asintió, a la vez que se abría el portal. Marvin y Jenny se despedían con un beso cortito, y éste se dirigía al portal. Martín comenzaba a seguirlo, cuando la voz de Mom lo interrumpió -¿si?

-Creo que te olvidas de algo- dijo ella, y le extendió una cajita. Extrañado, Martín la recibió, y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando vio su Reloj U.

-Pensé que nunca volvería a usarlo- dijo Martín, a la vez que lo ponía en su muñeca.

-Nunca digas nunca, Martín- sonrió Jenny, y le dio un fuerte abrazo –mucha suerte, espero que nos traigas a Diana de regreso.

-Eso no lo pongas en duda- sonrió el otro, y entró al portal.

Estaba anocheciendo en la isla, y a penas llegó, sintió que un viento frío lo golpeaba como si le diera una cachetada, por lo que comenzó a temblar.

-Pensé que en el mes de enero en el Hemisferio Sur hacía calor- gruñó Martín, temblando. Marvin lo quedó mirando con burla antes de contestar.

-Por supuesto, pero por estos lados no tanto- contestó, y de su mochila sacó una delgada chaqueta, que se la extendió a Martín –úsala, de momento no la necesito, así que puedes tenerla por algunos días.

Con sólo verle la sonrisa de buena gana se hubiera negado, pero el frío que sentía era mucho, y no tenía deseos de enfermarse, y mucho menos por su orgullo.

-Mom nos dejó en las afueras de Ancud- decía Marvin, mientras los dos comenzaban a caminar –es un lugar muy tranquilo, pueblo costero y todo eso…

-¿De dónde era la gente que desapareció?- preguntó Martín, más que nada porque deseaba dejar de pensar en lo que le habría pasado a Diana en todo el tiempo que estuvo desaparecida.

-En realidad, se trata de un grupo de turistas- contestó Marvin –y fue en la costa, cerca de Quellón, que queda al otro lado de la isla- agregó –eran cerca de treinta personas.

-¿Y qué explicaciones tiene la población?

-Hay muchos que dicen que simplemente se fueron- Marvin se encogió de hombros –más que nada porque creen que las antiguas leyendas locales difícilmente son reales…

-Entonces, ¿hay alguna leyenda que explique la desaparición?

-La única que me parece más o menos factible, es la del Caleuche, el barco fantasma, pero hay que seguir investigando…- Marvin se encogió de hombros, a la vez que ambos llegaban a una zona más poblada –ya llegamos a Ancud. Será mejor que Diana no nos vea juntos, puede desconfiar de ti.

-Sí, será mejor…

-Muy bien- Marvin extendió su mano y se la estrechó a Martín –recuerda que su nombre es Rayén Apablaza, no creo que te cueste mucho ubicarla. Cualquier cosa que necesites, llámame por teléfono. De todas maneras, en la noche te llamaré, para saber cómo te fue.

-Bien, gracias. Nos vemos.

Martín comenzó a caminar por el pueblo, maravillado por el lugar. De momento, le interesaba encontrar algún lugar donde quedarse esa noche y, al día siguiente (si es que no esa misma noche, si es que le quedaba tiempo) comenzar a buscar a Diana.

Caminó por las calles, buscando alguna pensión o posada. Pensando en que seguramente estaban en época de auge turístico, sospechaba que le costaría bastante encontrar un lugar donde quedarse… lo que no le hacía demasiada gracia, la verdad.

Y eso muy pronto quedó comprobado cuando, entrando a unas cuantas pensiones y hoteles, al preguntar por habitaciones desocupadas le contestaban que no habían, y que a esas alturas del verano difícilmente encontraría si es que no había hecho alguna reservación anterior. Cansado, con algo de hambre y frío, decidió probar suerte en algunas más antes de decidirse llamar a Mom para irse a su casa, y comenzar al día siguiente con la misión.

Entró a una, la cual tenía un pequeño restaurante. Sintiendo el rico olor de la comida típica, Martín se decidió a que ese sería el último lugar en que consultaría, y si no tenía suerte, comería ahí mismo, y luego volvería a su casa. Definitivamente no se perdería alguna oportunidad de probar la gastronomía local.

-Buenas noches- le dijo la dependienta, una mujer morena y alta -¿qué se le ofrece?

-Quisiera saber si es que tiene algún cuarto libre, aunque fuera por esta noche- dijo Martín, cruzando los dedos para que le contestaran que sí. Por la cara que ella puso, se dio cuenta que no era así.

-Lo siento mucho, muchacho, pero no tengo cuartos libres sino hasta dos semanas más- contestó ella, y Martín soltó un suspiro, desanimado.

-Bueno, en ese caso…

-¿No has encontrado un lugar donde quedarte?- escuchó, y a su lado pudo ver a una mujer delgada, baja, con el cabello oscuro, en algunas zonas algo cano, que lo veía fijamente.

-Hola, María- sonrió la dependienta –es bueno verte por aquí.

-Gracias, Gabriela- dijo la mujer -¿y? ¿Este joven no tiene dónde quedarse?

-No, creo que llegué un poco tarde a la zona- sonrió Martín, poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-Si gustas, de momento te puedes quedar en mi casa, hasta que encuentres otro lugar- dijo María, y Martín la miró con sorpresa.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó, sonriendo.

-Por supuesto, hasta que consigas otro lugar, o si gustas, te puedes quedar hasta que dejes la isla…

-Oh, se lo agradezco mucho- dijo Martín, sonriendo.

-Muy bien, vamos ahora- dijo la mujer –antes que se haga más tarde. Cuando lleguemos, si tienes hambre, podrás comer algo.

-Muchas gracias…

Las dos mujeres se despidieron, y Martín siguió a María por la calle, caminando un poco lento.

-Este lugar es muy bonito- dijo Martín.

-Sí, y lo aprecias más una vez que has estado en las grandes ciudades- dijo María -aunque eso mismo hace que la gente se aburra de vez en cuando.

-Son estilos de vida diferentes, supongo…

Cuando llegaron a la casona de madera, ya había anochecido. Martín no pudo verla muy bien, más que nada por la poca luz que había, pero eso no le importó mayormente al muchacho, ya que pudo darse cuenta, cuando entró, que era un lugar bastante acogedor.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó María, y Martín asintió –muy bien, te serviré algo y después te mostraré el lugar donde dormirás. Ven conmigo.

Martín en ese momento pensó en lo extraño que se vería sin tener equipaje, ni siquiera un bolso con él, pero le dio igual, ya que María no había preguntado, y no había sido necesario inventar ninguna mentira.

La cocina era grande, mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Se sentó a la mesa, a la vez que María se dedicaba a servirle un plato caliente de sopa, con papas, pollo y fideos. En un primer momento, no le dio muy buena espina el plato, pero una vez que lo probó, quedó prácticamente rendido.

-Es típico con algunos extranjeros- sonreía María –no les tienen muchas esperanzas a nuestros platos… esta es la cazuela, para que sepas.

-Pues está muy rica…

-Me alegra que te gustara…

-¡María!- a la distancia, escuchó una voz femenina, que por algunos momentos, detuvieron a Martín en sus movimientos -¡María, ¿ya llegó?

-Sí, niña, ya estoy aquí- contestó la mujer, mirando fijamente a Martín.

Escucharon unos cuantos pasos en las escaleras, y momentos después, Martín la vio entrar.

Quedó con la boca abierta. Ahí, en frente de él, estaba Diana Lombard… más madura, un poco cambiada, con el cabello más largo… pero era ella misma…

-Rayén, querida, que bueno que bajaste- dijo María, sonriendo –te quiero presentar a un huésped, él es Martín Mystery. Martín, ella es Rayén Apablaza, es la profesora de primaria de la escuela.

-Oh, mucho gusto- ambos se dieron la mano, Martín aún no salía de su asombro –es un gusto conocerte. ¿Qué te trajo a este rincón del mundo?

-Eh… sólo… quería conocer…- contestó Martín, aún inseguro.

Diana le sonrió amablemente, y Martín se sintió aliviado. Al parecer, con él, ella no corría para huir, ni nada por el estilo.

-Sólo vine por una leche caliente- decía ella, sirviéndose un poco –aprovecho de que Ana se quedó dormida temprano hoy, voy a hacer lo mismo. Un gusto conocerte, Martín.

-Lo mismo digo- sonrió el otro, y la vio salir por la puerta de la cocina. Por algunos momentos, Martín no dijo nada, hasta que recordó lo último dicho por ella -¿quién es Ana?

-Es su hija- contestó María –tiene tres meses.

* * *

**Holas!, ¿les gustó el capítulo?**

**Bueno, ahora les aclaro algunas dudas que quizás, tienen:**

**¿Por qué Chiloé? Esta isla del sur de Chile (de donde soy, además), y es un lugar muy rico en leyendas, seres mitológicos y todo eso... ¿conozco Chiloé? Lamentablemente no, ya que cuando fui al sur, y estaba en Puerto Montt (desde donde se viaja del continente a la isla), no nos alcanzó el dinero para ir =( . En fin, quise aprovecharlo para darle trabajo al Centro, jejeje.**

**¿Qué es el Caleuche? Tal como explicó Marvin, es un barco fantasma. Se supone que sus tripulantes son los brujos de la isla, quienes la pasan enfiestados (qué envidia ¬¬). Según tenía entendido yo, la gente normal que veía el barco se los levaban como esclavos, pero en internet no encontré ninguna parte que dijera eso... en fin, se dicen varias cosas del Caleuche, por algo es leyenda.**

**¿Diana tiene una hija? Sí!, y ya la van a conocer, jajaja.**

**Saludos y agradecimientos a los que siguen el fic, y a Fine-June, Holly, Mar, Marby, Yukki-Rulz, por dejar comentarios. Estoy contenta por tantos que leen, sobre todo en este fandom, que tiene tan poco movimiento.**

**Saludos!**


	4. Cuatro

**Cuatro.**

**

* * *

**

-¿Hija…?- Martín no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido al escuchar la explicación de la mujer. ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido con ella todo ese tiempo, que tenía una hija pequeñita? El rubio no podía creerlo -¿Tiene una hija?

-¿Por qué tanta sorpresa?- le preguntó María, notándose extrañada –ella tiene su propia vida, es independiente, por lo que si desea tener un hijo, no le encuentro inconveniente…- comenzó a decir, a la vez que limpiaba la mesa y retiraba el plato de Martín, ya vacío. Sólo una pregunta estaba en la cabeza del chico.

-¿Ella… vive con el padre de la niña?- preguntó, temeroso. No estuvo completamente seguro por qué le causaba tanto miedo la posible respuesta que le pudieran dar. Quizás a que si lo estaba, le sería mucho más difícil para llevarla de vuelta a casa.

-No- contestó María, secamente –y serás mejor que no pongas el tema, ¿eh? La gente por acá suele ser habladora, y ya la pobre niña ha sido el centro de comentarios por mucho tiempo. En vez de condenarla porque quedó embarazada, deberían sentir respeto por ella porque fue capaz de salir adelante sola y valientemente.

Martín no contestó al comentario, pero sonrió con orgullo. Sí, esa era la Diana que él conocía, la que difícilmente se rendía y no dejaba que las malas noticias la afectaran más de lo necesario. Quizás tenía otro nombre, otra vida y una hija, pero Martín sabía que en el fondo, seguía siendo la misma Diana con la que convivió años atrás.

-Ven, Martín, te mostraré la habitación en la que dormirás.

-Sí, gracias…

Martín miraba con cierto asombro la casona en la que vivía su anfitriona. Construida de madera, a pesar de notarse antigua, estaba tan bien cuidada y decorada con buen gusto, que en sí, era todo un agrado estar ahí. Ambos subieron por una escalera (a la cual le crujían varios escalones), llegando a un pasillo, en donde se veían varias puertas.

-Este es el baño- decía María, a la vez que caminaban –este es mi cuarto y el del frente es el de Rayén. Tú dormirás en el cuarto de al lado.

-Gracias- sonrió el joven.

No demoró mucho en instalarse. Mientras se preparaba para dormir, María se encargó de preparar la cama y darle una que otra indicación sobre el lugar. Al final, una vez que ella lo dejó solo, Martín estaba más que agradecido con la mujer.

El muchacho llamó por teléfono a Marvin. Necesitaba hablar con alguien lo que había averiguado de Diana.

-Oh, Martín- decía el otro –me alegra que hayas encontrado dónde quedarte, es un poco difícil encontrar lugares en este mes, por la época veraniega.

-Sí me di cuenta- contestó el otro, haciendo ojos al cielo –de hecho, no estoy en un hotel, ni tampoco en una posada. Una señora se apiadó de mí cuando estaba preguntando en la última alternativa que buscaba, y me invitó a su casa. De verdad tuve suerte…

-Y bastante- dijo Marvin –yo no invitaría a un desconocido a quedarse a mi casa como si nada…

-Buen punto…- Martín dejó pasar unos momentos de silencio, para enfocarse en lo que realmente tenía intenciones de hablar –escucha, Marvin… encontré a Diana.

-¿De verdad?- el otro se notaba genuinamente sorprendido -¿y dónde? ¿La viste mientras buscabas dónde quedarte?

-No exactamente…- contestó Martín –vive en la misma casa en la que me estoy quedando- dijo, y después de unos momentos de silencio, sintió que Marvin soltaba la carcajada -¿me puedes decir qué es tan divertido?

-¡Obviamente la suerte que tienes!- contestó Marvin –y supongo que ella no salió corriendo cuando te vio, como si fueras un fantasma.

-Para nada, conversamos unos minutos…- dijo, y volvió a guardar silencio –Marvin… Diana tiene una hija de tres meses- esperó durante unos minutos que Marvin dijera algún comentario sobre lo que había dicho, pero después de esperar bastante, se preguntó si es que el otro había llegado a desmayarse por la sorpresa que le causó la noticia que le dijo -¿estás ahí?

-Dijiste… ¿Diana tiene una hija?- preguntó, notándose un tanto de pánico en su voz -¿estás seguro?

-Claro que sí, aunque aún no la conozco- contestó Martín –sé que tiene tres meses y se llama Ana. Yo quedé igual de sorprendido que tú cuando me lo dijeron.

-Entonces… ¿está casada?- preguntó Marvin, y el otro notó perfectamente un poco de lástima en su voz… ¿lástima hacia quién, por cierto? -¿o vive con el padre del bebé?

-No, nada de eso- negó Martín –ella está sola con la bebé, por lo que creo que tenemos otro misterio sobre lo que ocurrió el tiempo que estuvo desaparecida.

-Sí, tienes razón- asintió Marvin –oye, ya debo irme, debo comenzar con la ronda nocturna para averiguar más sobre los desaparecidos.

-Está bien, nos vemos.

-Adiós Martín, suerte.

Martín cortó la llamada y se quedó por algunos momentos mirando el vacío. ¿Quién podría ser el padre de la hija de Diana? Era una duda que no lo dejaba en paz. Se acostó, sin dejar de pensar en posibles teorías sobre lo que pudo haberle ocurrido a su hermanastra durante el tiempo que ellos pensaron que había muerto.

Fue así que se quedó dormido. Debía reconocer que estaba cansado, ya que había sido un día lleno de sorpresas y cambios en su vida. En parte, estaba agradecido de que por fin llegara a su fin.

* * *

El eco de un llanto de bebé lo hizo despertar, así que un tanto molesto se sentó en la cama, dándose cuenta que ya no podría continuar durmiendo. Por algunos momentos, y mirando a su alrededor, se sintió perdido. No podía recordar en dónde estaba.

Fue, momentos después, que los recuerdos parecieron golpearlo de pronto, y se dio cuenta que aquel bebé que lloraba se trataba de Ana, la hija de Diana. Recordando eso, se levantó rápidamente, más que nada para ver si podía cruzarse con ellas y conversar un rato, para comenzar con su investigación.

Al abrir la puerta, con la primera imagen que se encontró, fue con ella, peinada descuidadamente y con unas marcadas ojeras. Martín se dio cuenta que aún vestía pijama, un conjunto de una blusa y pantalones verde musgo, con unas pantuflas negras. Demoró sólo unos momentos en darse cuenta que no estaba sola, y después de unos momentos, quedó mirando a Martín con expresión de disculpa.

-Oh, ¿te desperté?- preguntó, avergonzada –lo lamento, no era mi intención. Creo que olvidé que estabas aquí…

-No te preocupes- sonrió Martín, mirando con curiosidad el bultito que tenía la chica, el cual estaba cubierto por una manta color lila -¿ella es tu hija?

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah, sí!- Diana separó un poco la manta, mostrando sobre su brazo la cabecita del ser que acunaba. Martín, al observarla, sintió algo extraño en su estómago, como una extraña emoción. La niña era bonita, a pesar de estar llorando –te presento a Ana- sonrió Diana, orgullosa, sobre todo al ver la expresión del otro –hoy despertó de malas…

-Eso puedo ver…- sonrió Martín, acercándose aún más –es muy linda…

-Gracias- dijo la otra

-Veo que los dos están despiertos- escucharon, y al inicio de la escalera pudieron ver a María, que les sonreía –prepárense y bajen a desayunar, está todo listo. Dame a Ana, Rayén, yo la cuido mientras, para que puedas comer tranquila.

-Gracias, María.

Martín no sabía si era por la comida, el café, o porque estaba con Diana, pero podía asegurar que hacía muchos años que no tenía un desayuno que disfrutara tanto. Estaba contento de estar ahí, de saber de la vida que ella estaba llevando en esa pequeña isla al Sur del Mundo, y de todos los esfuerzos que había tenido que hacer para sentirse parte de ellos.

-Por lo general son muy amables- decía la chica, que se notaba con mejor cara –pero hay ciertas cosas que no puedo acostumbrarme, y ya creo que a estas alturas no puedo. Como profesora no me va tan mal, al menos los niños me quieren, que es lo que más me interesa, y si no fuera por María, que me acogió en su casa, el dinero difícilmente me alcanzaría, sobre todo ahora con Ana, todo es más complicado.

-Entiendo…- Martín se quedó pensativo unos instantes -¿hace cuánto que estás viviendo en la isla?

-Uh, más o menos… cuatro años, creo…- Diana parecía concentrada –la verdad, no estoy del todo segura. Pero me gusta vivir aquí, es muy tranquilo, aunque hace bastante frío y lo normal es que llueva casi todos los días, pero creo que ya me he acostumbrado a eso.

Luego hablaron sobre él, Diana preguntaba mucho sobre los proyectos que tenía, interesada por lo que el otro pudiera contarle.

-Bueno, creo que debo volver con Ana- dijo Diana, poniéndose de pie –me siento culpable si es que María tiene que cuidarla mucho rato, aunque sé que le gusta hacerlo. Espero que disfrutes tus vacaciones, Martín.

-Gracias, Di…- contestó, sin pensar, y cuando vio que ella lo miraba con extrañeza, se dio cuenta que se había equivocado –oh, lo siento- dijo –creo que no estaba concentrado en lo que estaba diciendo.

-Puede ser…

Diana dejó la cocina, a la vez que él se retaba mentalmente por ser tan distraído. No podía dejar que le volviera a pasar, no sin antes saber lo que le había hecho perder la memoria a ella. Tendría que tener mucho más cuidado. El sonido del reloj lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, ya que sabía que ese sonido se debía a que lo llamaban en el Centro.

En pocos momentos encontró el portal, el cual era la puerta del refrigerador, y entró en él, llegando al Centro. Fue la misma rutina de siempre, encontrándose con Bill en el camino y conversando animadamente mientras llegaban a la oficina de Mom, que lo esperaba.

-¿Cómo van las cosas, Martín?- le preguntó, después de saludarlo y mientras él se sentaba en frente del escritorio.

Le contó lo que sabía en esos momentos, y también pudo ver la sorpresa que causó en Mom la existencia de Ana. Lo que es Billy, se notaba encantado.

-¿Un bebé?- decía, con los ojos brillosos por la emoción -¡qué noticia más bonita, Martín! Me imagino que debe ser una niña muy linda, tal como Diana… ¿Qué se siente ser tío, Martín? ¿Estás contento?

-Basta, Billy- lo detuvo Mom, cuando notaba que Martín iba a comenzar a contestar cada pregunta que el otro tenía -¿sabes quién es el padre?

-No- contestó Martín –María me dijo que no le hablara del tema, y de momento no voy a hacerlo, al menos hasta que sienta un poco de confianza hacia mí, para que no se ofenda.

-Bien pensado…- dijo Mom, mirando al techo, pensativa –aunque sería mucho más rápido si le hacemos una prueba de ADN.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerla?- preguntó Martín, frunciendo el cejo -¿con quién la compararías? ¿Con los hombres de la isla?

-Tenemos un banco de datos con esos registros- dijo Mom, como si no hubiera notado la ironía en las palabras de Martín –puede incluso que eso nos ayude a encontrar al causante de todo, si es que Diana está tan negada a hablar sobre el tema, por algo debe ser… En fin, concéntrate en buscar la manera de conseguir que podamos hacerlo.

Martín estaba enfurruñado, no del todo de acuerdo con la idea de Mom, y a pesar que se la hizo saber, no sirvió de mucho, ya que la otra estaba completamente segura en que un dato así, podría ayudarlos a acercarse a la verdad.

-¿Quieres ir a tu casa?- le preguntó luego de pasado el tema –debes ir a buscar ropa, si vas a quedarte en Chiloé por algunos días. Puedes ir ahora y estar el día allá, para arreglar los asuntos pendientes y puedas estar tranquilo, completamente concentrado en tu misión.

Martín asintió, completamente de acuerdo. El portal que e abrió lo dejó en su cuarto, y lo primero que hizo fue tomar una ducha. Mientras buscaba ropa que podría ponerse, se dio cuenta que las cosas de Leonor ya no estaban en el departamento. Con eso supo que el término de su relación era definitivo.

Después de considerarlo, decidió llamar a su padre y avisarle lo que tenía pensado hacer, más que nada para que no se preocuparan si es que trataban de comunicarse con él.

-Martín, que sorpresa- dijo Gerald –me alegra que llamaras.

-Eh, sí papá- dijo el otro, un tanto nervioso por lo que tendría que decirle –papá, te llamé para contarte que… bueno, los del Centro me contactaron para que los ayudara en una misión, y yo acepté.

-…- su padre por algunos momentos no contestó -¿de verdad?- preguntó, extrañado.

-Sí… ayer comencé. Es en Chile, en la isla de Chiloé. Te llamaba para decirte que mientras esté allá, difícilmente podremos hablar, por lo que yo te llamaré cada vez que venga.

-Muy bien… no sabes cuánto me alegro por ti, hijo- dijo, su voz sonando sincera –es muy buena señal el que decidieras volver a trabajar ahí…

-Ah, sí, respecto a eso…- Martín no estaba seguro de si estaba haciendo bien al contarle la verdad a su padre, pero pensaba que tenía derecho a saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo –papá, el Centro me contactó porque… Diana está viva…

-… ¿Qué?- la voz de Gerald se escuchó bastante débil, lo que no sorprendió demasiado a Martín, ya que por la noticia que le había dado, de alguna manera tenía que demostrar su sorpresa -¿Diana?

-Un chico del Centro estaba en una misión en Chiloé, y la vio, papá. Le hicieron pruebas y coincidía con Diana. Ayer la vi, papá, y aunque no recuerda quién es, te puedo asegurar que es ella… es Diana…

-¿Cómo es eso que perdió la memoria?

-Tiene otra vida, se llama Rayén Apablaza. Ni siquiera me reconoció. Ahora estoy trabajando en eso, papá. Quiero saber qué fue lo que ocurrió para poder traer a Diana de vuelta con nosotros. Voy a hacer lo posible para que así sea.

-Lo sé, hijo, y estoy seguro que lo harás.

Se despidieron minutos después. Martín aprovechó el resto del día en avanzar en el tema de su tesis, y hablar con su profesor por teléfono para concertar una cita. Cuando estaba con todo listo para viajar (aparte de ropa y otras cosas necesarias para estar allá, también se llevaría su computador portátil, para poder avanzar en su trabajo), el Centro se comunicó con él.

Martín sabía que era en esos momentos cuando comenzaba verdaderamente la misión. Estaba decidido a recuperar a Diana, hacer que volviera a casa y continuara con su vida, continuando el camino que había dejado pendiente.

Estaba decidido a lograrlo, y sabía que podría hacerlo.

* * *

**¿Y qué les pareció el cap? Espero que les haya gustado, en serio.**

**Estoy súper agradecida por todos los que me dejaron comentarios en el cap. anterior, ahora voy a contestar algunos de ellos:**

**Marby: Jajaja, entiendo a qué te refieres. En estos momentos estoy escribiendo seis fics (aunque hay dos que ya casi los termino) Es algo que no puedo evitar, mi cabeza no deja de pensar en posibles historias... y a ratos siento que si no subo un capítulo, nunca las escribiré. Mi meta estas vacaciones es bajar los fanfics a máximo cuatro, para que la espera no sea tan larga (ya que, para actualizar, voy en orden. No me gusta tener prioridades para algunos fics en especial). Gracias por leer.**

**Flor440: Wow, me sorprende que te decidieras a leer la historia a pesar de no conocer la serie, eso me halaga mucho. Por si quieres ver capítulos, en youtube hay varios en español latino, de españa y en inglés (son bien entendibles). Espero que la serie te guste, y gracias por leer.**

**Saludos también a Fine June, Letifiesta, Pacífica Casulle y Mar.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	5. Cinco

**Cinco.**

Cuando volvió a la isla, ese día, estaba lloviendo tanto que parecía que el cielo estaba cayendo sobre sus cabezas. El rubio agradeció, eso sí, que esta vez el Centro le diera cierta herramienta que favorecía bastante su comodidad: un automóvil. Así podía moverse por la isla con total tranquilidad, incluso si es que quisiera reunirse con Marvin no le costaría mayormente. Debía comenzar a averiguar acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la isla, por qué Diana estaba ahí, y si la desaparición de aquellos turistas tenía que ver con la desaparición de aquel pueblo hacía años, misterio que los llevó a Diana y a él a ese pueblo perdido.

También llevaba, junto con su ropa, material para avanzar en su trabajo de tesis en el tiempo libre que tendría… sólo esperaba tenerlo. Estaba seguro que su profesor guía no estaría para nada feliz si se enterara que andaba de vacaciones en una pequeña isla y no prestó atención a su trabajo.

En fin, cuando llegó a la casa, durante la tarde, encontró a Diana en el living, estaba abrigando a Ana, preparándose para salir.

-¿A dónde van?- les preguntó Martín, extrañado –está lloviendo demasiado fuerte para que la niña salga, Rayén.

-Lo sé, pero es necesario que compre cosas para la niña- contestó Diana, sonriendo levemente –María tuvo que salir, y no puedo dejar a Ana sola… además, no puedo cargarle la responsabilidad a María, ya mucho hace recibiéndonos en su casa.

Martín sonrió levemente al ver lo que hacía Diana con su hija. Hacía frío, por lo que la niña aparte de llevar camisetas, chalequitos, parka y gorrito, guantes y zapatitos, iba en un chall de lana. Martín podría jurar que la pobre Ana no podía mover ni un brazo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- le preguntó Martín, sonriendo.

-Oh, no te preocupes, puedo ir sola…- sonrió Diana, con cierta vergüenza –además, no quisiera molestarte. Puedo pedir un taxi que me lleve.

-No es molestia- replicó él, rápidamente –no puedo permitir que tu vayas con esta lluvia, y mucho menos que pagues un taxi. Déjame llevarte, de verdad.

Ella lo quedó mirando, y después de unos momentos, asintió, sonriendo levemente. Martín se acercó a ella y tomó en sus manos el bolso de Diana, y ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la casa, Martín llevando un paraguas cubriendo lo más posible a ambas. La ayudó a entrar al asiento trasero del automóvil, mientras que él se subió adelante.

-¿Dónde es?- preguntó, echando a andar el automóvil.

Durante el trayecto, Diana iba dándole las indicaciones a Martín, a la vez que miraba a través de la ventana. Martín la miraba de vez en cuando a través del espejo retrovisor, tratando de adivinar en lo que ella podría estar pensando. Podía notar en su mirada ciertas diferencias a la Diana que había conocido… aunque claro, ella no tenía una hija de la que ocuparse, ni tampoco un trabajo y una carga de responsabilidad tan grande. Los años habían pasado, y aunque no le gustaba reconocerlo del todo, ella también debió cambiar.

-Es aquí- dijo Diana de pronto, y ambos se detuvieron frente a una tienda. Martín la ayudó a bajar, llevando su bolso para hacerle menos pesada la salida. Ambos entraron y Diana se dedicó a hacer sus compras, conversando de vez en cuando con el dependiente, que parecía conocer a la chica.

Las compras no llevaron mucho tiempo, y Martín se dedicó más que nada a ayudarle a Diana a llevar las cosas que iba comprando, ya fueran pañales, verduras o frutas. Finalmente, después de un buen rato estar dentro, los dos, junto con la bebé, salieron de la tienda, dirigiéndose al automóvil.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites, avísame- decía Martín, mientras conducía de vuelta a la casa –estaré encantado de ayudarte- agregó, sonriendo con cierto encanto.

-Muchas gracias- sonrió Diana, quien se encargó especialmente de no tener que mirarlo a los ojos –la verdad es que no me apetecía demasiado sacar a Ana con esta lluvia, pero debo acostumbrarme… no me gustaría que se resfriara…

-Entiendo…

-Oye- ella sonó mucho más alegre -¿te gustaría que fuéramos al continente? Sirve y así conoces más de este país. ¿Te gustaría?

-Claro, es una gran idea- sonrió Martín –me encantaría ir contigo.

Cuando iban llegando a la casa, gracias a los últimos rayos de sol, pudieron ver que había un automóvil estacionado, algo parecido al que él tenía. No demoró en suponer que era Marvin el que estaba de visita, aunque le parecía extraño que se enterara en dónde se estaba quedando. También le entró la duda de por qué estaba ahí.

Se estacionó a la salida de la casa, y ayudó a Diana a entrar a la misma, evitando que tanto ella como la bebé se mojaran. Al entrar, vieron que en el living estaban María con Marvin, el segundo tomando té, y que cuando los vio, se puso de pie.

-Que bueno que llegaste, Martín- dijo el otro, dejando la taza en una mesita de centro –necesito hablar contigo urgente.

-Bien...- lo quedó mirando, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que él miraba a Diana fijamente -oh, sí, lo siento... Marvin, ella es Rayén, y su hija Ana... ambas viven aquí.

-Eh... ¡hola!- Marvin estiró la mano, esperando que ella la estrechara. Martín se dio cuenta perfectamente de la mirada algo nerviosa de Diana hacia él, para luego estrecharla, aún con algo de inseguridad -un gusto conocerlas.

-Sí, igual...- sonrió Diana, aún algo nerviosa. Martín notó perfectamente que que ella se apresuró a separar su mano de la de Marvin. Casi quiso largarse a reír cuando vio eso, completamente diferente a cuando ella lo veía durante la escuela. Recordaba muy bien los celos que le daban cuando ella prácticamente babeaba por Marvin -iré a ver cómo está Ana, acá dentro no es necesario que esté tan abrigada...- sonriendo levemente, fue hacia la escalera.

-Yo los dejo también, muchachos- dijo María, poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia la cocina. Miró a Marvin durante unos momentos, y sonrió -espero que te quedes a cenar con nosotros.

-Claro, muchas gracias por invitarme- sonrió Marvin.

Cuando se quedaron solos, ambos se sentaron en los sofás.

-Bien, ¿qué es aquello que pasa, que es tan urgente que tuviste que venir a quedarte aquí?- le preguntó Martín -por cierto, ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-El Centro, por supuesto- contestó el otro, haciendo ojos al cielo -en fin, tengo que hablarte de lo que he averiguado.

-No sabía que querías que te ayudara- se sorprendió Martín genuinamente. Su antiguo sentido de competencia aún lo tenía más o menos en él.

-Sólo quiero aclarar algunas ideas hablando contigo- dijo Marvin -es sólo que llevo bastante y... aún no encuentro nada.

-Está bien, no tienes que molestarte. Escucho...

-Mira, cuando nos contactaron para ayudarlos, nos dijeron que una cierta cantidad de turistas habían desaparecido, supuestamente que en la costa de la isla, así que vine aquí y comencé a averiguar, pero busqué en todos los registros de los hoteles y posadas y no hay registros de ellos, ni nada de eso- gruñó Marvin -así que no sólo desaparecieron de la isla, sino que es como si nunca hubieran estado en Chile.

-¿Hablas en serio?- le preguntó el otro, aún un poco confundido -pero... ¿estás seguro que alcanzaron a quedarse unos días en la isla?

-Aunque no se hubieran quedado, ellos llegaron a Chile porque eran extranjeros, así que algún registro de ello debía quedar, y según Mom me dijo, no hay nada de nada...

-¿Y ya sabes lo que les pasó?- preguntó el otro.

-Aún no, pero me he enterado de varios mitos y leyendas que nos pueden ayudar, aparte de el del barco fantasma. ¿Sabías que dicen que Chiloé es una isla de brujos, y que éstos se convierten en búhos?

-¿De verdad?

-Sí... y también está la leyenda de La Pincoya, es así como una sirena que se dedica a hacer que los barcos naufraguen, creo que les canta a sus tripulantes y éstos quedan hipnotizados, o algo así… es interesante todo eso.

-Pero nos hace más difícil el trabajo- suspiró Martín –creo que deberíamos ir a ver los alrededores, en donde supuestamente esos turistas desaparecieron. ¿Te has quedado por los lugares?

-No- contestó Marvin –he estado hasta altas horas de la noche, pero nunca he pasado la noche entera, también podríamos intentarlo.

-Sí, me parece- los dos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato.

-¿Viste cómo reaccionó cuando me vio?- le preguntó Marvin al otro, Martín notó que había un tono un tanto triste en su voz.

-Sí… todo lo contrario a cuando estábamos en la escuela- Martín sonrió un poco –me pregunto por qué será… no creo que tenga que ver con recuerdos que siguen en ella, ustedes nunca se llevaron mal ni tuvieron algún problema.

-Es verdad, pero quizás es eso mismo- Martín lo quedó mirando con extrañeza –bueno, tal como te decíamos antes, ustedes eran muy cercanos, se conocían muy bien. Quizás eso mismo hace que sienta un poco más de confianza en ti.

-Quizás…- murmuró Martín, pensativo.

En unos minutos más, María los llamó a comer. Junto con ellos, bajó Diana, llevando a una dormida Ana en un portabebés. Se notaba que el que más estaba disfrutando todo eso era Martín, ya que la comida estaba deliciosa, y la cara de angustia que tenía Marvin por la reacción de Diana porque estaba ahí, valía la pena y, también, lo alegraban bastante.

-Oh, Rayén, querida, hoy me encontré con Amelia durante la tarde- ante las palabras de María, todos se dieron cuenta del rostro de desagrado que Diana puso –no tienes que reaccionar de esa manera cada vez que hablo de ella.

-¿Y cómo tendría que reaccionar?- replicó la otra, frunciendo el cejo –después de lo que me hizo, me dan ganas de tirarla al mar.

-No lo hizo con mala intención…- dijo María, sonriendo levemente –sólo estaba jugando…

-¿Jugando?- Diana enarcó una ceja -¿decir que Ana es hija de el Trauco es para usted un juego?- la chica sonaba molesta, y tanto Martín como Marvin quedaron confundidos por sus palabras, en cambio María se largó a reír.

-No tienes que enojarte por eso…

-¿Quién es el Trauco?- preguntaron a la vez Martin y Marvin, que se veían muy confundidos. Por algunos momentos Martín se había preocupado, todavía tenía dentro de él la duda sobre quien podría ser el padre de aquella pequeña.

-Dicen que es un ser deforme que vive en la isla- contestó María, a la vez que Diana hacía una mueca, molesta –se supone que con sólo mirar a las mujeres las deja embarazada. Se supone que es una leyenda…- Marvin soltó una risita.

-Me imagino que muchas mujeres se salvaron por esa explicación- rió el rubio.

-No le encuentro la gracia- gruñó Diana, notándose que el tema le molestaba –Eso Amelia sólo lo hace de aburrida, estoy segura que ella no cree en esas leyendas.

-¿Y tú crees en ellas?- le preguntó Martín, mirándola con curiosidad. Aunque también le habían dado deseos de reírse al escuchar sobre la explicación del Trauco, estaba más entretenido en ver la reacción de Diana.

-No lo sé, uno nunca sabe- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros –no hay que cerrarse a todas las posibilidades. ¿Y tú, crees que todo eso de brujos y seres mitológicos existen?

-Je, te sorprenderías- contestó Martín, sonriendo con cierto misterio.

Finalmente la comida llegó a su fin, y mientras Diana le ayudaba a María a llevar las cosas a la cocina, Martín aprovechó el momento para acercarse a Ana disimuladamente, y sacar un pequeño tubo con una jeringa.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó alarmado Marvin, mientras veía que el otro ponía la aguja en el bracito de la niña, después que había levantado su ropita.

-Mom me pidió una muestra de sangre- contestó Martín, viéndose concentrado –yo no quería hacerlo, pero no me queda de otra- sonrió cuando vio que tenía una pequeña muestra de sangre, lo que hizo que la niña comenzara a llorar.

Martín, disimulando que él había sido el causando del llanto de la niña, comenzó a consolarla para tratar que se calmara. Momentos después Diana entró.

-¿Le pasó algo?- preguntó, acercándose.

-No lo sé, despertó llorando- contestó Martín, mintiendo tan descaradamente que Marvin lo quedó mirando con cierta sorpresa. Diana la tomó en brazos, acunándola.

-Debe tener hambre- dijo Diana –le iré a dar de comer. Adiós- le dijo a Marvin, yendo hacia la escalera.

-¿Por qué Mom quiere una muestra de sangre?- le preguntó Marvin, una vez que se quedaron solos, y lo bastante bajo como para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchara.

-Quiere saber quien es el padre- contestó Martín, suspirando –piensa que puede tener relación con su desaparición y pérdida de memoria.

-Ah, es buena teoría- asintió Marvin –en fin, creo que ya me voy, es un poco tarde y tendré que conducir con esta lluvia…

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, Marvin poniéndose la chaqueta que llevaba. María llegó con ellos.

-Muchas gracias por la comida- le dijo Marvin, sonriendo –estaba todo muy rico.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte- le dijo María –está lloviendo muy fuerte como para que conduzcas hacia el otro lado de la isla.

-No se preocupe, muchas gracias- contestó el otro –necesito irme, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano. Que pase buena noche.

-Gracias, tú también…- María volvió a dejarlos solos.

-Creo que tendremos que esperar a que deje de llover para ir a la costa a pasar la noche- dijo Marvin, suspirando –ahí tendremos que ver.

-Sí, te llamaré. Adiós, Marvin…

-Chao.

Martín observó cómo el auto de su compañero partía, y luego entró a la casa. No era muy tarde, por lo que decidió dirigirse inmediatamente al cuarto que estaba usando. Aunque no tenía muchos deseos, debía enfocarse en su tesis, al menos por esa noche, ya que tendría que considerar que en los próximos días estaría más preocupado por su investigación. Pero primero, se dedicaría a avisar a Billy que tenía lista la muestra de sangre.

-¿Martín?- llamó el extraterrestre.

-Hola, Billy- saludó el otro –oye, tengo lista la muestra de la sangre de Ana, para que puedas hacer las pruebas.

-Excelente, gracias Martín. A penas tengamos los resultados te avisaremos…

-Bien, adiós.

* * *

**Y bien, un capítulo más listo. ¿Qué tal les pareció? Ojalá que les haya gustado.**

**En fin, les cuento que por motivos personales, por el resto del mes de febrero no habrán actualizaciones del fic. ¿La razón? pues me voy de vacaciones y vuelvo a fines de mes. Así que les deseo un buen resto de febrero, jejeje.**

**Saludos a todos los que leen el fic, y agradecimientos especiales a Fine-June, Holly, Letifiesta y Mar.**


	6. Seis

**Seis.**

**

* * *

**

La mañana siguiente continuó lloviendo, y Martín en algún momento de la mañana se encontró en frente de una ventana, con una taza de café en la mano, y viendo cómo la lluvia caía sin descanso. Si era así en verano, no podía imaginarse cómo sería en invierno. Desde que se había levantado, no encontró a Diana en la cocina, ni tampoco en la sala, y antes que pudiera a preguntarle a María sobre su amiga, ésta lo había dejado solo.

Diana... a pesar de haberla encontrado y tener una relación bastante formal con ella, no podía evitar pensar en que se estaba cansando que ella no lo reconociera. Cada vez sentía más urgencia de estar con ella como en aquellos años en que sólo eran hermanos... estaba feliz de verla cada día, pero el que ella lo tratara de esa manera cada vez lo decepcionaba más.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- se volvió al sentir la alegre voz de Diana detrás de él, con el típico acento de la gente de la zona (lo que en sí, era divertido) Ella se acercó, mirándolo con cierta curiosidad -¿está todo bien?

-Sí- sonrió Martín, volviendo a ver por la ventana cuando ella llegó a su lado -sólo me dedicaba a ver la lluvia... pensé que se iba a detener durante la noche.

-Ah, ¿tenías planes para hoy?- le preguntó -¿querías salir con tu amigo?

-¿Con Marvin?- ella asintió, y Martín soltó una pequeña risita -Bueno, tenemos intenciones de ir a acampar una noche de estas... te invitaría, pero sé que por Ana no puedes- Diana volvió a asentir, sonriendo -queremos ver el Caleuche- agregó, con cierta cuota de humor, y esta vez ella lo quedó mirando con sorpresa.

-¿El Caleuche?- preguntó.

-Sí- dijo el otro, riendo por la cara que había puesto ella -¿Qué? ¿Es que eres de aquellas personas que no cree en leyendas?

-No es eso...- murmuró Diana, aún mirando con curiosidad al otro -¿no sabes lo que dicen del Caleuche? ¿Eso que si lo ves, te llevan con ellos y eres esclavo de los tripulantes?

-¿De verdad dicen eso?- preguntó, y ella asintió nuevamente -bueno, no puede detenerme eso, tengo ganas de verlo... si una noche salgo y desaparezco, ya sabes a quien culpar.

Esta vez Diana soltó una carcajada, divertida, y golpeó suavemente a Martín en el hombro. Luego de esa pequeña conversación, ambos fueron a la cocina y terminaron de desayunar (aunque en realidad, Diana estaba comenzando). La chica aprovechó que su hija estaba durmiendo para hacerlo un tanto más tranquila, hasta que sintió que la bebé comenzaba a llorar.

-Ahí está otra vez- suspiró ella, y fue la primera vez que Martín se dio cuenta de lo cansada que lucía. Nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera cuando estaban en época de exámenes en la escuela, y eso que Diana solía ser una obsesiva con estudiar todo lo que pudiera -lo siento, Martín, tengo que ir a verla...

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le preguntó él, pensando que bien el avance de su tesis (que tenía planeado avanzarla en ese día, ya que por la lluvia no podría hacer muchos avances) podía irse al diablo. Notó una mirada curiosa de parte de Diana -¿qué pasa?

-¿De verdad te interesa ir conmigo?- preguntó ella, y después que Martín asintió animadamente, ella terminó por sonreír -está bien, vamos.

Martín siguió con cierta emoción a la chica, sintiendo cierta curiosidad por el lugar en que ella dormía. Subieron por la escalera y, al llegar a su cuarto, Martín sonrió levemente al verlo. Estaba pintado de blanco, no era muy grande, pero sí lo suficiente como para que las pertenencias y muebles de ella estén acomodadas ordenadamente. Al lado de su cama, estaba la cuna de Ana, de madera y sobre ésta un móvil de madera, con hadas y flores colgados y moviéndose lentamente. Ana, una vez que Diana la tomó en brazos, comenzó a balbucear.

-Lamento si notas que está desordenado- dijo la castaña, sonriendo levemente -la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para dedicarlo a mi cuarto.

-¿Desordenado?- sonrió Martín -por favor, ni en mis mejores tiempo mi cuarto lució así alguna vez- ambos se largaron a reír, mientras que Diana se dedicaba a mudar a Ana su pañal, y Martín las observaba.

Cuando ambos iban juntos, nunca se preguntó cómo podría ser ella como madre, aunque si lo pensaba bien, en ningún momento se dio la oportunidad de que ella mostrara su "lado materno". En esos momentos, que la observaba mudar a la pequeña, conversar con ella, jugar... no se dio cuenta en qué momento las quedó mirando, lo más seguro que con una nostalgia infinita...

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando Diana lo quedó mirando con curiosidad, y una pequeña sonrisita en sus labios.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, divertida.

-Eh... ¡sí!... lo siento...- murmuró esta vez, algo avergonzado -creo que me acordé de alguien...

-¿De tu novia?- preguntó Diana, con burla y sonriendo levemente.

-¿Novia?, yo no tengo novia- negó Martín, rápidamente, y aunque no quiso preguntar lo mismo, simplemente no aguantó la curiosidad -ehm... ¿y tú?

-¿Yo?- la vio sonreír con cierta ironía -sí, claro, seguro que hay hombres haciendo fila para estar con mujeres con un bebé- dijo, mientras tomaba en brazos a la bebé.

-Ah, vamos, no creo que eso importe mucho ahora, no puedes tirarte tanto al suelo. Eres muy bonita, ¿sabes?- le dijo, y aunque no pudo verle la cara (ella se volteó), casi podía jurar que ella se había sonrojado.

-Por favor- esta vez se volteó hacia él -mira mis ojeras, desde que nació Ana mi horario de sueño disminuyó completamente, ¿acaso crees que alguien me podría considerar bonita?

-Bueno, ¿no te lo estoy diciendo?- sonrió levemente él, de medio lado. Esa vez Diana no contestó, y se cuidó muy bien de que él no la viera -en fin, ¿de verdad que no hay ningún pretendiente?

-En serio- suspiró ella, quizás algo cansada de que insistiera.

-¿Y... el padre de Ana?- preguntó Martín, con algo de temor por la posible reacción que ella pudiera tener. Diana no contestó por algunos momentos.

-Bueno...- la chica bajó la mirada -simplemente... no está...

-¿Te dejó cuando supo todo?- le preguntó él, teniendo sentimientos encontrados. Tenía deseos de abrazarla porque seguramente sufrió bastante cuando él se fue, y también le daban deseos de encontrarse de frente con ese idiota que le hizo eso.

-No... no es eso- esta vez ella frunció el ceño -es sólo que... no se qué pasó con él... ¿entiendes?

-... La verdad es que no- contestó Martín, también frunciendo el ceño.

-Es que... no se cómo explicarlo- murmuró ella -simplemente no se qué ocurrió... no quiero pensar que fue el Trauco, porque de verdad creo que me acordaría- Diana soltó una pequeña risita, aunque Martín se dio cuenta perfectamente que no se notaba muy contenta.

-¿Lo tienes como teoría? ¿No que te molestaba que la otra chica hablara de eso?

-Bueno... no hay que negar todas las posibilidades... aunque me dan ganas de romperle la cara cada vez que la veo.

-Me imagino- Martín se largó a reír, y recién en ese momento la tensión en ellos, por el tema que estaban hablando, fue que los dejó.

Ambos conversaron durante un rato, Diana sentada en su cama y Martín en la silla del escritorio de trabajo de ella, observándola. Tuvo que salir un rato mientras ella le dio de comer a la bebé (minutos que aprovechó para hablar con Martín, y quedar de acuerdo que esa noche no podrían acampar, por la lluvia que no paraba), pero después de eso continuaron juntos, conversando.

Martín consideraba que esa había sido la tarde más provechosa desde que había llegado a Chiloé.

Y eso fue hasta que Diana se quedó dormida sobre la cama, abrazando a Ana, que dormía también. La quedó mirando unos minutos, sonriendo levemente. Era difícil para él decir lo contento que estaba por haber pasado la tarde con ella.

Cuando tenía intenciones de salir y dejarla dormir tranquila, se dio cuenta que Ana estaba despierta. Después de considerarlo unos minutos, decidió tomarla en brazos él, y salir del cuarto, no sin antes abrigarla un poco.

Camino a la sala se encontró con María, que lo quedó mirando con extrañeza.

-Es que... Di... digo, Rayén está durmiendo- dijo Martín, sonriendo levemente con cierta culpabilidad -y como Ana estaba despierta, decidí traerla para que ella pudiera descansar bien, aunque sea por un ratito.

-Ah, entiendo- sonrió María -baja a la sala, en unos minutos estaré contigo.

-Bien.

Martín no podía creer la tarde que estaba teniendo, tan tranquila. Le pareció algo muy agradable el sentarse con Ana y escuchar la lluvia en el techo, acompañado ambos por María, que se dedicó a tejer, mientras que los dos conversaban tranquilamente. Él trató de sacarle más información sobre Diana.

-Ah, ¿así que por el momento no está trabajando?- preguntó Martín, mientras jugaba con la bebé, que se notaba bastante encantada.

-No, tiene el post-natal- contestó María, mientras tejía.

-Y cuando empiece a trabajar otra vez, supongo que usted se quedará con Ana, cuidándola.

-Oh, por supuesto- asintió María -al final es como mi nieta...

Recién en esos momentos, Martín recordó que no le había dicho a Anne, la madre de Diana, sobre su nieta. Tenía deseos de ver su reacción, le daban deseos de largarse a reír con sólo imaginar la cara que ella pondría. Y para qué decir su padre...

Tanto Martín como Ana estuvieron tranquilos conversando, hasta que desde el segundo piso escucharon claramente los gritos de Diana.

-¡María, María!- gritaba la chica, por supuesto, llamando la atención de los otros dos, que rápidamente se pusieron de pie y fueron con ella. La vieron bajar las escaleras a lo más rápido que daban sus piernas -¡María, Ana...!

Cuando Diana vio a Martín con Ana en sus brazos, por unos momentos lo quedó mirando, confundida. En un primero momento el rubio no entendió por qué ella estaba tan histérica, hasta después de unos momentos.

-Ah... yo...- comenzó a decir, aunque ella no lo dejó hablar, por supuesto.

-¡Tú la tienes!- casi gritó Diana, avanzando hacia él. Por supuesto que Martín retrocedió unos pasos -¡Estaba tan angustiada porque no la vi cuando desperté!

-No te enojes, por favor- le pidió él -sólo... quería que durmieras bien un rato. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de que te durmieras y Ana ya había despertado.

Estas palabras al parecer fueron suficiente para Diana, porque después de ver suspicaz a Martín por algunos momentos, para luego dirigir sus ojos hacia su hija y prácticamente quitársela de los brazos. Martín suspiró con relativa tranquilidad, ya que por algunos momentos estuvo seguro que ella lo golpearía.

-Veo que ya terminaron de conversar- dijo María, que sólo había observado la escena -ahora podemos almorzar, ¿les parece?

Ambos asintieron. Fue durante el almuerzo, que Diana se motró algo extraña, pensativa. A pesar que Martín tenía muchos deseos de preguntar qué era lo que le ocurría, fue María la que hizo la pregunta primero.

-¿Está todo bien, Rayén?- le preguntó, calmadamente. La chica se demoró algo en contestar, como si meditara un poco sobre qué decir.

-Bueno... tuve un sueño algo extraño- dijo ella, sin quitar sus ojos del plato -no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza.

-¿Qué soñaste?- le preguntó él, curioso.

-Bueno... soñé que estaba en un edificio antiguo, parece que era un hotel. Yo estaba vestida con un vestido largo, color rojo oscuro, y parecía que flotaba. Luego salía del hotel, hacia un jardín, en donde habían arbustos que formaban un laberinto...- la chica se quedó en silencio, sin notar la palidez que tenía el rostro de Martín -no entiendo... estoy segura que nunca he estado en un lugar así, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme extraña por lo que vi...

Martín, por otro lado, no podía creer lo que ella contó. Por supuesto que ella había estado en un hotel, fue la misma vez que el fantasma del que fuera dueño la poseyó, y ella usó un vestido antiguo, largo y de color rojo oscuro. No podía creer que ella lo soñara, pero más le preocupaba el saber qué pudo haber catapultado el que ella tuviera ese sueño.

-Quizás fue de tu vida anterior- dijo María, con cierto tono de humor. Diana sonrió divertida también.

-¿Usted cree?- le preguntó Diana -porque si es así, le puedo decir que tenía un gusto genial- los dos rieron, mientras que Martín no podía dejar de pensar.

El que ella soñara con eso que había vivido, quería decir que toda su vida como Diana Lombard continuaba con ella, quizás muy escondida en su subconciente, pero continuaba ahí. Era una excelente noticia, a pesar que ella prefiriera tomarlo como algo parecido a una broma... aunque la verdad no podía culparla, para ella continuaba siendo un sueño.

-¿Tú no tienes alguna teoría interesante?- le preguntó Diana, mirándolo divertida. Por supuesto que esas palabras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, y la quedó mirando -¿qué te pasa hoy? Estás muy distraido.

-Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza- contestó Martín, tratando de restarle importancia -creo que la tesis ha comenzado a preocuparme...

-¿Por qué? No me digas que estás dejando todo para el final- dijo ella, haciendo ojos al cielo.

-No exactamente...- dijo Martín, pero ella lo quedó mirando de tal manera que finalmente habló -oh, está bien... sí, lo más seguro es que termine los últimos días trabajando a todo lo que da mi cabeza.

-Típico- sonrió la chica.

* * *

Fue durante la noche que Martín recibio la esperada llamada del Centro. Por fin había comenzado a revisar su tesis (que en esos momentos ya era una preocupación casi constante para él, sobre todo porque no avanzaba tanto como quisiera), cuando recibió la llamada de Billy.

No supo si llamarla buena o mala suerte...

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- le preguntó a su amigo, a quien notó algo extraño cuando se dio cuenta que rehuia su mirada.

-Ahm... tenemos los resultados, Martín- contestó Billy, después de unos momentos.

-¿Ah si? ¡Genial!- sonrió Martín -¿quién es, entonces?

-Es que... no es tan fácil- murmuró Billy, y Martín se dio cuenta que la extraña manera de actuar de Billy se debía a ese tema -necesitamos que vengas al Centro.

-¿Qué?- Martín hizo un gesto de impaciencia -Billy, de verdad que ahora estoy muy ocupado con la tesis, hoy me dediqué a arrancar de ella todo el día. Necesito avanzar ahora...

-Martín, Mom dijo que tenías que venir- insistió Billy, hablando con seriedad -por favor, necesitamos hablar contigo urgente.

La seriedad del tono de Billy llamó la atención del otro, que terminó aceptando. Todo ese rodeo para darle el nombre del padre de Ana le extrañaba demasiado. Se comenzaba a preguntar qué era lo que querían decirle.

-Está bien, iré.

En pocos minutos iba hacia la oficina de Mom, sintiéndose algo extraño y nervioso por la respuesta que le darían.

* * *

**¡Volví! Un gusto volver a escribir de este fic, así que espero que a ustedes también le esté gustando.**

**En fin, no les quisiera contar mis dramas, pero en cierta manera lo creo justo. Volví a la Universidad, por lo que volveré a mi ritmo más lento para escribir. Sólo quiero que sepan que trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda (aunque entre las clases, las prácticas y el trabajo, no se en qué momento pueda, jejeje) Pero bueno, no piensen que abandonaré la histora. Para nada.**

**Saludos a los que leen, en especial a Letifiesta, Lucianami14, Pacifica Casulle y Mar, por sus comentarios.**


	7. Siete

**Siete.**

Martín estaba bastante confundido por tanto misterio que envolvía al padre de Ana, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta que, llegando al ascensor, Billy en ningún momento salió a encontrarlo para conversar con él (como lo había hecho la mayoría de las veces desde que era agente del Centro). Y si bien en un primer momento se sintió inseguro, comenzó a preocuparse mucho más cuando, al entrar a la oficina de Mom, se encontró con la mirada seria de esta, Billy y Java.

No podía entender por qué había tanto problema… y fue así como en un solo minuto, miles de posibilidades pasaron por su cabeza, desde que era hijo de un demonio, hasta que no tenía padre biológico y había sido concebido de la nada.

Quizás le hubiera gustado escuchar alguna de esas posibilidades, en vez de la real.

-Está bien- sonriendo, más que nada para esconder el nerviosismo mezclado con miedo que estaba sintiendo -¿me van a contar ahora qué es lo que pasa?

-Eh…- Mom lo quedó mirando perdidamente, y de pronto, recuperando la compostura, se acomodó en su asiento, apoyándose en el respaldo e invitando a Martín que se acercara a ellos -¿estabas ocupado?

-Iba a ver lo de mi tesis- contestó Martín, algo desconfiado –no trates de cambiar el tema, Mom, estoy aquí para saber quién es el hijo de Diana, así que espero tener algún tipo de respuesta de tu parte… que sé que tienes. Así que ahora paren con el misterio, y díganme quién es.

Pudo notar perfectamente la mirada nerviosa que los tres se dieron, y antes que volviera a preguntar qué era lo que ocurría (lo desesperaba el verse así, ignorante de algo importante mientras todos los demás sabían), Mom comenzó a hablar.

-Martín, quiero que escuches con atención- dijo Mom, apoyando los codos en el escritorio –sabes muy bien que nuestro nivel de tecnología hace casi imposible que un dato así sea tomado mal, o que los resultados estén equivocados.

-Lo sé- asintió Martín, con la desconfianza creciendo dentro de él. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien, Mom nunca era de darse tantas vueltas antes de decir algo, por muy positivo o negativo que sea -¿qué es lo que…?

Por respuesta, Mom simplemente le extendió a Martín la hoja que estaba en su escritorio, sin siquiera mirarlo. Tratando de restarle importancia, lo tomó, y después de darle una rápida mirada, se detuvo en un solo punto.

Una sola palabra, que lo dejó helado (literalmente)

Martín sintió que sus manos comenzaban a temblar, a la vez que dejaba el famoso papel sobre la mesa, sintiendo que muy pronto llegaría a algún tipo de colapso nervioso o algo así. Quedó mirando a Mom con ojos gigantes, y sólo tuvo fuerzas para decir una sola frase:

-Es una broma, ¿cierto?- le preguntó. El que Mom sólo lo quedara mirando le confirmó que no, no lo era –pero… ¿cómo es posible?

-Eso es lo que no sabemos- contestó Mom, después de unos momentos de silencio –por eso consideramos que mejor vinieras a ver tú los resultados, Martín, así descartarías que era algún tipo de broma…

Martín volvió a tomar la hoja en sus manos, leyéndola esta vez detenidamente. Después de volver a repasar cada palabra, se convenció que no había leído mal… por muy extraño que le pareciera.

_Padre: Martín Mystery._

Se pasó una mano por su cabello, a la vez que dejaba nuevamente la hoja en el escritorio. No entendía qué significaba todo eso, cómo era posible que él pudiera ser padre de Ana, siendo que a Diana no la veía por más de cuatro años, desde que había desaparecido.

-¿Están seguros?- volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, lo confirmamos, sólo para estar seguros, y sí, lo estamos- confirmó Billy –no sabemos cómo, ni por qué, pero tú eres el padre de la hija de Diana, Martín, y no hay manera de que podamos estar equivocados.

-Estamos pensando que lo más seguro es que fue a través de algún procedimiento de laboratorio, o algo así, de otra manera es más difícil de explicarlo aún- Mom lo quedó mirando unos instantes –y… ¿qué piensas?

Martín la quedó mirando perdidamente durante algunos segundos, hasta que por supuesto, estalló.

-¿Me preguntas qué pienso?- dijo, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro, moviendo sus manos para apoyar sus palabras -¿cómo me puedes preguntar algo así? ¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decirme?

-Por supuesto…

-¡Entonces no puedes preguntarme qué pienso!- la interrumpió, casi histérico -¡tengo una hija y no lo sabía! ¡Tengo una hija con mi hermanastra y yo no tenía idea!

-Eso ya lo sabemos- dijo calmadamente Mom, más que nada para que Martín se tranquilizara un poco –no es necesario que lo repitas a cada momento.

-¡No me vengas con eso, Mom!- replicó Martín, histérico –cada vez entiendo menos de lo que está pasando aquí. ¿Cómo es posible que algo como esto sea posible? ¡No entiendo, de verdad que no entiendo qué demonios está pasando!

-No eres el único- continuó Mom, con el mismo tono, y causando la misma reacción en Martín, sólo que no alcanzó a hablar, ya que Java se adelantó.

-Martín y Diana hacer bonita pareja- dijo, y los otros tres lo quedaron mirando un tanto sorprendidos, más que nada por el cambio de tema. Java les sonreía ampliamente –y los dos tener una hija linda.

-… Gra… gracias, Java… supongo- murmuró Martín. Definitivamente las palabras de su amigo cavernícola lo calmaron mucho más que los intentos de Mom. Volvió a sentarse, pensativo. Sabía muy bien que toda esa nueva noticia cambiaba completamente su consideración sobre la misión que tenía. Ahora no sólo estaba preocupado por recuperar a Diana, sino que también necesitaba _urgente_ algún tipo de explicación sobre Ana. Aún le parecía insólito y hasta ilógico, que fuera hija de él.

-No creas que nos quedaremos tranquilos con lo que tenemos- dijo Mom, como si estuviera hablando de cualquier tema trivial –nuestras investigaciones no han cesado, Marvin continúa investigando sobre la desaparición de los turistas, y no sólo él, sino que tenemos agentes en los lugares de origen de ellos investigando también.

-¿Ha habido algún tipo de explicación?- preguntó Martín, tratando de olvidar por algunos momentos el asunto "Diana y Ana"

-No, nada esclarecedor- suspiró Mom, notándose de pronto cansada –bueno, después de analizar lo poco y nada que tenemos, lo único que puedo pensar es que estas desapariciones tienen que ver con las del pueblo ese, donde Diana desapareció.

-¿Estás diciendo que todo Chiloé va a desaparecer?- preguntó Martín, con un tono de broma que Mom ignoró perfectamente, continuando con su discurso.

-No necesariamente- contestó, encogiéndose de hombros –no habíamos tenido registrados secuestros de esas características desde hacía años, específicamente desde que Diana desapareció. Y su repentina presencia me hace considerar que está conectada…

-¿Y qué ocurre con aquellas personas que están seguras que conocen a Diana de hace años?- preguntó Martín, confuso –incluso he escuchado que lleva un buen tiempo trabajando en la escuela. ¿Cómo eso sería posible?

-Yo tampoco me lo explico del todo, Martín, pero de momento sólo puedo pensar en eso… trato de hacer la conexión, tratando de unir aquellos datos que tú, Diana y Java lograron recolectar de ese pueblo, y los que tenemos actualmente sobre lo que está ocurriendo en Chiloé.

-Entiendo…- Martín se quedó unos momentos pensativo, y luego se puso de pie –bueno, ya me tengo que ir… debo seguir con la tesis, además… además… bueno, adiós.

Después de darse cuenta que la explicación que dio fue más bien mediocre, Martín salió casi corriendo de la oficina, tratando de hacerlo con la poca dignidad que le estaba quedando.

La verdad era que deseaba irse de ahí y comenzar a pensar en todo lo que Mom le había dicho sobre Ana. Debía reconocer que la idea no les espantaba, pero sí lo sorprendía lo suficiente como para pensar en algún tipo de error en los resultados. ¿Cómo era posible que ella quedara embarazada de él después de desaparecer?  
¿Por qué, de todas las personas, justamente él?

Llegó a la habitación que María le había asignado, y se sentó sobre la cama. Podía sentir desde su ventana el sonido de las gotas de la lluvia que continuaba cayendo inclemente sobre el territorio, poniéndolo más nervioso aún.

Tratando de olvidar el asunto (y después de perder bastante tiempo mirando perdidamente hacia una pared) decidió trabajar en su tesis. Estaba seguro que si se seguía demorando su profesor prácticamente lo mataría, así que no deseaba arriesgarse a algún problema que puede ser evitable. Estuvo ahí durante algunas horas, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido, con su laptop sobre las rodillas, roncando un poco por la incómoda posición en la que estaba.

Cuando despertó ya había amanecido de hacía bastante rato. Al asomarse a la ventana notó que ya no llovía, pero que continuaba nublado, así que lo más seguro es que continuara haciéndolo en poco tiempo. En unos minutos estuvo listo para salir de su cuarto, y al hacerlo, se dirigió a la cocina, en donde encontró a Diana cocinando.

-Buenos días- dijo, sentándose pesadamente sobre la silla.

-¿Dias? Tardes, querrás decir- le dijo, con cierto tono de broma. Martín la quedó mirando con cierta alarma.

-¿¡Tardes!- casi gritó, a lo que Diana se largó a reír.

-Son pasadas las doce- le dijo, en tono alegre -tienes que haber estado muy cansado para dormir tan profundo. ¿Desayunas?

-Sólo un café- murmuró Martín, poniéndose de pie para preparárselo -¿y dónde... está Ana?- el rubio no supo explicar por qué su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza cuando preguntó por la bebé.

-Está con María, prácticamente la raptó para mostrársela a sus amigas- contestó Diana.

-¿Y dejas que se la lleve así sin más?

-Bueno... es como su abuela, sería absurdo si no la dejara...- Diana se encogió de hombros, mientras continuaba cocinando. Martín se sentó a tomar su café, mientras que la miraba casi fijamente.

Cuando estaban juntos, Diana era prácticamente su hermana. Casi habían estado toda su vida juntos, creciendo y pasando desventuras, siempre los dos. Eran una familia. Él la quería, como una hermana, y nada más.

Pero ahora, las cosas habían cambiado. Su supuesta muerte por supuesto que la había afectado, era su hermana la que había muerto, pero habían comentarios de otras personas que, en su momento, nunca le habían llamado la atención, pero que ahora comenzaban a tomar sentido en su cabeza.

Diana siempre había sido _como_ su hermana, nada más. Jamás se le hubiera imaginado el verla de otra manera, como una chica como cualquier otra que él trataba de conquistar constantemente (cuando era más joven). Pero ahora, que lo pensaba, ambos tenían una hija... conciente o no, Ana era hija de él y de Diana, de la que siempre vio como su hermana.

Pero que, realmente, nunca lo fue. Al menos no de sangre... lo que claro, hacía mucho mayor la posibilidad de poder enamorarse de ella.

Y Martín casi escupe el café que bebía cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando...

¿Él y Diana? ¿otro sentimiento que no fuera el de hermanos?

-Oh, Dios...

Ella dio media vuelta, mirándolo con curiosidad al escucharlo murmurar.

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó.

-Eh... sí...- balbuceó, un poco nervioso. Mirándolo con cierta suspicacia, ella volvió a su trabajo de picar verduras, siguiendo la melodía dada por la radio en esos momentos.

Por la cabeza de Martín sólo corría un pensamiento: ¿De verdad él podía enamorarse de Diana, así sin más?

¿O es que ya estaba enamorado de ella de hacía tiempo?

No supo realmente qué lo sorprendió más... pero mirándola, no le costó darse cuenta que seguía casi todos sus movimientos, que prácticamente lo encantaba... y era así desde que la había vuelto a encontrar. ¡Vamos! Si nisquiera se había acordado mucho de Leonor desde que había terminado con él...

-Te quedarás a almorzar, ¿cierto?- preguntó ella, de pronto.

-¿Qué?

-Te pregunté que si te quedarás a almorzar- dijo ella, haciendo ojos al cielo -parece que de verdad la tesis está afectándote.

-Eh... sí, me quedaré- contestó, ignorando la broma de ella.

-¿De verdad que estás bien? Te noto extraño...

-No, para nada... quizás el dormir hasta tarde me hizo mal...- soltó una pequeña risita, sólo para quitarse de encima las miradas que ella le daba. No podía creer lo que hacía sólo unos momentos estaba pensando.

Estaba enamorado de Diana. De su hermana.

Estaba enamorado quizás de hacía cuántos años.

Y lo aceptaba.

Le gustaba.

Estaba feliz.

Por primera vez en muchos años, estaba realmente feliz.

Diana continuó cocinando, sin darse cuenta de la cantidad de pensamientos que corrían por la cabeza de Martín. Estaba en eso, cuando de pronto sintió que se acercaban a ella y que, a su lado, comenzaban a picar verduras también. Quedó mirando al rubio con notable curiosidad.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó ella.

-Te ayudo- fue la única respuesta que recibió, junto con una gran sonrisa.

-Está bien...

Durante un rato habían estado juntos, y si bien Martín andaba de lo más contento, no dejaba de olvidar que la verdad era que estaban llenos de problemas que tenían que resolver. Tenía que encargarse de eso si es que quería comenzar de nuevo con su vida... Y para ello, tenía que resolver qué era lo que había pasado con Diana durante los años que había estado desaparecida, y cómo era que había pasado lo de Ana.

Fue durante la tarde que recibió la visita de Marvin. En esos momentos María ya había vuelto de su paseo con Ana (quien se notaba de lo más feliz), y en esos momentos tomaba una pequeña siesta, dejando un poco de tiempo libre a Diana, que se dedicó a ordenar su habitación.

-Martín, que bueno que te encuentro...- dijo Marvin, y de un empujón hizo que Martín saliera de la casa -tienes que saber esto...

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- de un movimiento, Martín se soltó -¿por qué estás tan alterado?

-Es de verdad muy urgente- insistió Marvin, su voz temblando levemente. Dándose cuenta que quizás tenía razón, Martín lo siguió hacia su automóvil, y ambos se dirigieron hacia un lugar desconocido (para Martín, por supuesto)

Parte del trayecto fue en silencio. Martín se dedicó a ver el bonito paisaje de la isla, teniendo pensamientos que iban desde la comida hasta su famosa y poco tomada en cuenta tesis. Todo eso se terminó cuando Marvin se decidió a hablar.

-¿Y, ya te dijeron quien es el padre de Ana?- preguntó, y como iba conduciendo no notó el rostro de pánico que Martín puso -¿sí o no?

-Eh... sí...- contestó, casi en un murmullo. Marvin lo miró de reojo, con una ceja enarcada; con eso Martín se decidió a mirar por la ventana permanentemente.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo- Marvin se largó a reír, burlesco -¿quién es el padre? ¿de verdad no me lo piensas decir?- silencio, sólo silencio por parte de Martín Mystery -... ¿quién es? ¿un tipo llamado Mefistófeles?- se rió de su propia broma -porque no creo que seas tú, no tienes por dónde...

Un leve quejido por parte de Martín hizo que la broma que hizo fuera más que eso. Abriendo los ojos, Marvin detuvo el auto bruscamente, impulsándolos a ambos hacia adelante (aunque no fue tanto porque llevaban el cinturón de seguridad.

-¡¿Es que acaso quieres matarme?- le gritó Martín, alterado.

-¿Es que de verdad eres el padre de Ana?- preguntó Marvin, sin tomar en cuenta el enojo del otro, que por supuesto no respondió a la pregunta -... es... ¿es verdad?

-... Sí...- murmuró Martín.

-Pero... no entiendo... ¿cómo...?

-¿Crees que no me he hecho esa pregunta miles de veces?- dijo Martín, entre alterado y preocupado -aún no entiendo cómo pudo suceder.

Marvin lo quedó mirando unos momentos y luego, de la nada, se largó a reír, haciendo andar el automóvil nuevamente. Martín lo quedó mirando unos momentos, preguntándose qué era tan gracioso.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- le preguntó.

-Es que me imagino el rostro que pondrá Jenny cuando le cuente- dijo entre risas el otro.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A nada... ya llegamos.

Antes que continuara preguntando, Marvin ya se había bajado del automóvil. Se decidió a seguirlo más que nada porque aún tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza, y también un gran deseo de golpear a alguien... y si era Marvin, mucho mejor.

Se internaron en lo que parecía ser un bosque, Marvin lo suficientemente adelante como para evitar el interrogatorio de Martín. Caminaron durante un buen rato (en el que comenzó a llover nuevamente, para mala suerte de ambos), hasta que llegaron al que parecía ser una cueva.

-¿Dónde se supone que estamos?- preguntó Martín.

-Eso no es importante- replicó Marvin -quiero que veas esto...

-Te sigo- se encogió de hombros el otro. Caminaron unos pocos pasos y de pronto Martín se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño -pero...

-Lo reconoces, ¿cierto?- preguntó Marvin, unos pasos más atrás de él.

Martín se acercó, aún extrañado. Podía notar en frente de él, sobre la tierra, una pequeña marca. La misma que no era ni modificada por la lluvia que caía sobre ella, ni un poco se movía.

Pero lo que más había llamado la atención de Martín, era que esa marca la había visto anteriormente, en un pequeño pueblo en donde él, Diana y Java habían ido a resolver las desapariciones de sus habitantes, pero que no lo habían logrado.

-Es la misma marca que quedó en el pueblo donde Diana desapareció- continuó Marvin, sin importarle mayormente que Martín quizás no lo estaba escuchando -supongo que te acuerdas de ella...

* * *

**Perdón! Sé que han tenido que esperar una enormidad para la actualización, pero de verdad, ya es algo que se escapa de mí. Sé que no están para leer mis dramas, pero estoy estresada a más no poder... pero en fin, toy contenta porque pude terminar este capítulo.**

**Agradezco que sigan el fic, y les pido paciencia. Hago lo que puedo con todos los problemas que estoy teniendo en estos momentos. Saludos a Letifiesta, Mar, Holly y Pacífica Casulle, por sus comentarios y paciencia, jajaja.**

**Por cierto, Mefistófeles es uno de los nombres del Diablo. Por eso la risa de Marvin.**


	8. Ocho

**Ocho.**

* * *

Inmediatamente después de investigar el lugar, Martín y Marvin se dirigieron al Centro. Consideraban de demasiada importancia comunicar a Mom lo que Marvin había encontrado, y en cierta manera, Martín agradecía que lo hubiera reconocido, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado.

En menos de diez minutos se encontraron en la oficina de Mom, sentados en frente del escritorio. No demoraron mucho en contarle la situación, y ambos pudieron ver la tensión en el rostro de Mom una vez que terminaron su relato.

-¿Están seguros que es la misma?- preguntó ella, notándose preocupada.

-Les di las fotos que saqué a Billy- contestó Marvin –estoy seguro que él podrá confirmarlo.

-Y yo estoy seguro que lo son- dijo Martín, completamente seguro que no podría olvidar algo que lo marcó tanto en su vida -¿Crees que ocurra lo mismo que la otra vez?

-Si es así, estamos en contra del tiempo- dijo Mom, apoyando sus codos en el escritorio –tenemos sólo dos días para poder detenerlo…

-¿Por qué dos días?- preguntó Martín, extrañado por la seguridad con que Mom hablaba. Como ella no le contestó (tan concentrada estaba que ni lo escuchó) miró a Marvin, que sí estaba dispuesto a contarle.

-Es por la luna…- contestó Marvin, y al ver la cara de Martín, decidió explicarlo un poco mejor – lo ocurrido hace años fue un proceso más bien parecido a ahora: hubo algunas desapariciones anteriores, como hace unas semanas en Chiloé, pero la peor fue la noche en que no había luna, ahí fue cuando todo el pueblo desapareció.

-Pero… Diana…- comenzó a decir Martín.

-Eso puede tomarse como las últimas manifestaciones- dijo Marvin, encogiéndose de hombros –pero definitivamente la más importante fue la que llevó al Centro a investigar a ese lugar, y ese fue cuando desapareció el pueblo por completo.

-Así es- asintió Mom, esta vez tomando atención –después que te fuiste continuamos investigando sobre el tema, y encontramos unos archivos que hablan del mismo fenómeno, y tienen la misma descripción. Se tiene registro de cerca de ocho veces que ha ocurrido esto, la mayoría cuando el Centro aún no era fundado.

-¿Y no tienen idea cómo detenerlo?- preguntó Martín, con cierta incredulidad.

-Creo que debes notar que no- replicó Mom, con cierta brusquedad –lamentablemente, es casi imposible saber en qué lugar ocurrirá, ni siquiera sabemos cómo es que empieza a manifestarse ni cuáles son los criterios para escoger el próximo lugar, y mucho menos hay un patrón que nos indique cada cuánto tiempo ocurre.

-La vez anterior a la de Diana habían pasado cerca de cien años, por eso nadie pudo identificar el proceso y pensamos que era más bien nuevo- explicó Marvin –y es por ello que cada vez que se acercan las noches sin luna estamos todos atentos a lo que pueda ocurrir, después de todo, es la única pista que tenemos.

-Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado…- dijo Martín, pensativo –tenemos a Diana, que desapareció la vez anterior, tenemos los signos en un bosque de la isla…

-Y está Ana, la hija de Diana, y supuestamente tuya- dijo Mom, asintiendo –lo más seguro es que también tenga que ver con esto…

-¿En cuántas noches más será?

-Dos noches- contestó Marvin –definitivamente estamos en contra del tiempo.

-Así es… enviaré a alguien más como apoyo- dijo Mom, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la oficina.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó incrédulo Martín -¿y a quién?- por supuesto que Mom no se molestó en contestarle.

-Lo único que pido es que sea alguien simpático- murmuró Marvin, y el otro no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, ya que no fueron pocas las veces que él se sentía igual, y después el mundo se le venía encima cuando notaba que no era otro que Marvin el que los acompañaría a Diana, Java y él mismo.

-¿Será Java?- preguntó al aire Martín. Era la única persona que se le ocurría, la verdad.

-No lo creo, está en una misión en China- contestó Marvin, desanimado –yo ya lo había pedido de compañero hace unos días.

-Ya veo… ¿quizás Billy?

-Con todo lo que hay que analizar y averiguar, tampoco lo creo- suspiró Marvin –aunque no lo creas, Billy tiene mucho trabajo.

-¿Y por qué no lo creería?- preguntó Martín, enarcando una ceja.

-Por lo contento que anda, en comparación a Mom.

Los dos se largaron a reír, justo cuando Mom venía entrando con una sonriente Jenny detrás de ella. La cara que puso Marvin reflejó completamente lo contentó que se sintió cuando vio que era su novia la que iría con ellos.

-¡Jenny!- exclamó, poniéndose de pie -¡esto es genial!

-Espero que recuerden que no van de vacaciones, ni nada por el estilo- dijo Mom, haciendo ojos al cielo por la reacción que el agente había tenido –es fundamental que estas horas que nos quedan sepan aprovecharlas lo más posible.

-Lo sabemos- sonrió Marvin –esta vez, te aseguro, que ellos no serán capaces de ganarnos.

Martín sólo asintió a las palabras de Marvin, siento de pronto incertidumbre por lo que pudiera pasar. Si volvía a ocurrir lo de hacía años, ¿volvería a ser separado de Diana, ahora que se había dado de los sentimientos que lo dominaban hacia ella?

Estaba seguro que esa vez no podría soportarlo, así que estaba más que seguro que daría cualquier cosa para evitar que lo separaran de Diana. Esa vez no los dejaría que se la quitaran.

El Centro los dejó en las cercanías de la casa de María, y aunque Jenny tuvo la gran tentación de ir a ver a Diana, se dio cuenta que todo el asunto era lo suficientemente serio como para que comenzaran a trabajar inmediatamente. Se despidieron cerca de ahí, prometiéndose que al día siguiente se encontrarían para tratar de avanzar más rápido, ya que en esos momentos estaba anocheciendo, y difícilmente podrían avanzar con la noche que se les venía encima.

Cuando iba caminando hacia la casa de María, cerca de ahí, se encontró con Diana, que llevaba unos cuantos bolsos en sus manos, y caminaba con lentitud.

-¿De compras?- preguntó, poniéndose a su lado. En un primer momento, la chica se vio un poco sobresaltada, pero sonrió al darse cuenta quién era.

-Sí- contestó sonriendo ella, mientras que Martín prácticamente le quitaba los bolsos de sus manos –no puedo dejar que María haga todo ella sola.

-Está bien- sonrió un poco Martín, continuando el camino.

Iban caminando lentamente por la calle, aprovechando que ese día no estaba lloviendo (extrañamente), conversando sobre temas más bien triviales. De pronto sonó el celular de Martín, y al ver quién era, le pareció demasiado extraño.

-¿Papá?- preguntó, al contestar.

-¡Adivina qué!- dijo animadamente su padre desde el otro lado de la línea.

-… ¿Qué?

-¡Estamos en Chiloé!

-¡¿Qué?- gritó alarmado Martín. Diana lo quedó mirando con extrañeza -¿cuándo llegaron?

-Recién, por eso te llamé- contestó Gerald –necesitamos que vengas a buscarnos.

-Oh…

Por una parte, Martín estaba feliz, sobre todo porque Anne podría ver a Diana y a Ana, su nieta. Pero lo recién conversado en el Centro, con Mom y Marvin, complicaba demasiado las cosas. ¿Qué pasaría si es que llegara la noche sin luna y sus padres también sufrían la consecuencia?

Aunque no lo quisiera, tendría que buscar la manera de hacer que vuelvan a Canadá, como fuera. Una vez que cortó el teléfono, diciéndoles que los iría a buscar, se dio cuenta de la cara de curiosidad que tenía Diana.

-¿Quién era?- le preguntó ella.

-Mis padres- contestó Martín –están en Chiloé, llegaron hace unos minutos.

-¿De verdad?- Diana sonrió -¡Es genial! ¿Por qué luces preocupado? ¿Es que no quieres verlos, o algo así?

-No, no se trata de eso… tendré que ir a buscarlos… ah… ¿quieres acompañarme? Con Ana, por supuesto…- le preguntó, y notó perfectamente la mirada de ella, como entre incrédula y nerviosa.

-¿Por qué tendría que ir?- le preguntó ella –quizás estaríamos sólo molestando, y nada más que eso…

-Por supuesto que no- replicó Martín, encogiéndose de hombros –al contrario, estoy seguro que estarán fascinados al verte, y a Ana también. ¿Vienes conmigo?

-Ahhh… ¡está bien!- contestó ella, sonriendo. Habían llegado a la casa de María, por fin, así que Diana se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta -¡iré a abrigar a Ana y vuelvo!

-Te espero, no te preocupes.

-¡Gracias!

Martín esperó estar solo otra vez y sacó su celular, marcando el número de Marvin, el cual no demoró demasiado en contestar.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó inmediatamente al contestar.

-Cambio de planes- dijo Martín, rápidamente –mis padres están en la isla, seguramente para ver a Diana.

-¿Qué?... ¿y qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé… lo que tengo claro es que la noche que no haya luna no pueden estar en la isla, en caso que ocurra de nuevo… aunque no sé si podré decirles la verdad, en una de esa se preocupen y quieran estar al lado de Diana.

-Si eso llega a ocurrir, dímelo- dijo Marvin –podemos hablar con Mom y que ella busque una manera de hacer que se vayan, al menos por esa noche. Estoy seguro que podrá ayudarnos con eso, Martín, aunque sea encerrándolos en una de esas celdas del Centro.

-Buena idea- dijo Martín, riendo un poco. Vio que desde la casa Diana ya salía, con una abrigada Ana (que seguramente a penas podría moverse de tanta ropa que llevaba) –ahí viene Diana, hablamos luego- sin esperar respuesta por parte de Marvin, cortó la comunicación.

Ayudó a Diana a subir al automóvil, y luego partió. Conversaron durante algunos minutos, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que se había enterado últimamente: la conexión de la isla con lo ocurrido hacía años, el posible papel de Diana y Ana en todo eso (si es que lo había), la llegada de sus padres…

Estaba seguro que si continuaba así, le dolería la cabeza.

Llegaron al lugar de la isla en donde desembarcaba el ferry, y no demoró demasiado en ver a sus padres a la distancia.

-¿Por qué vinieron?- les preguntó, mientras que los saludaba con grandes abrazos. A pesar de todo, se sentía agradecido de tenerlos ahí.

-No pudimos resistirnos- contestó Anne, con rostro culpable –el saber que Diana está viva… el poder verla otra vez…

-Entiendo…- dijo Martín, y de verdad que lo hacía –pero hay algo que no les dije el otro día cuando hablamos, y es necesario que lo sepan…

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-Escuchen… Diana tiene una hija, que tiene tres meses…

Decir que sus padres estaban con la boca abierta por la confesión, es quedarse corto. Los dos parecían realmente shockeados (quizás él mismo había puesto esa cara cuando se enteró)

-Pero…- comenzó Anne, seguramente tratando de comprender.

-Eso no es todo- la interrumpió Martín, y esta vez los otros dos lo quedaron mirando con algo de temor, sin saber del todo con qué podría salir –hicimos pruebas de paternidad en el Centro… y el padre soy yo…- dijo a quemarropa.

Si antes no estaba seguro que ellos estaban shockeados, esta vez sí lo estuvo. Jamás había visto a sus padres con esas caras.

-Es… ¿es broma, cierto?- preguntó Gerald, y al ver que Martín no respondió, se llevó una mano a la frente -¿cómo fue a suceder esto?

-No tenemos idea- contestó Martín, encogiéndose de hombros –ahora vamos al automóvil, les tengo mucho que contar, pero era necesario que supieran esto primero antes de cualquier cosa, el resto lo hablaremos después.

Después de dar unos cuantos pasos, se dieron cuenta que Martín no venía solo. El rubio pudo notar perfectamente la emoción en los ojos de sus padres cuando vieron a Diana en la camioneta, jugando con Ana mientras los esperaban.

-Es ella…- murmuró Anne –de verdad es ella…

-Vamos, los presentaré.

Martín abrió la puerta de la camioneta y asomó la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Reyén, te quiero presentar a mis padres- dijo, contento –ellos son Gerald y Anne Mystery. Papás, ella es Rayén Apablaza, y su hija Ana.

-Hola, mucho gusto- saludó Diana, sonriendo con amabilidad. La chica notó perfectamente la cara con la que la miraban los dos, y por algunos momentos se sintió algo incómoda. Eso, hasta que Gerald pudo reaccionar, y responder al saludo de manos que Diana esperaba.

-El gusto es mío, Rayén- dijo Gerald.

-Y mío…- murmuró Anne, aún bastante shockeada de ver a su hija viva después de tantos años de creerla muerta –estoy… encantada…

Finalmente Anne se fue sentada en el asiento trasero con Diana, y Gerald se fue con Martín. En parte ambos comprendieron que necesitaba tiempo con su hija, a pesar que ésta no la recordara como la madre que era. Mientras Martín conducía, Anne mil y una preguntas sobre lo que hacía, de Ana y cuanta cosa se le ocurriera.

-¿Ya saben dónde se van a quedar?- preguntó Martín a su padre, que asintió.

-Sí, y tuvimos suerte- dijo Gerald –pudimos reservar en un pequeño hotel de Ancud…

-¿De verdad? Que suerte tienen- suspiró Martín –cuando llegué a la isla no encontré ni una sola habitación libre, y María, la señora que vive con Rayén, fue la que me acogió en su casa y dejó que me quedara ahí. Si no fuera por ella, habría tenido que dormir quizás en qué lugar.

-Me imagino… y con el frío que hace…

-Y eso que no has visto cómo llueve- sonrió Martín.

Martín dejó a Ana y a Diana en casa de María, y luego llevó a sus padres al hotel. Cenarían juntos, mientras el rubio les explicara todo lo que sabía sobre el caso, y después volvería a la casa a dormir… o a avanzar en su abandonada tesis, que ya prácticamente había pasado a segundo plano.

-Espero que podamos vernos pronto- sonrió Diana, cuando abandonaba la camioneta con una durmiente Ana en sus brazos –ha sido un honor conocerlos.

-Por supuesto que nos veremos más- dijo Anne, efusivamente –tienes una hija muy linda, nos gustaría que las dos nos acompañaran a conocer la isla, junto a Martín.

-Si no está lloviendo, no tenemos ningún problema- sonrió Diana –nos vemos pronto, Martín.

-Adiós, Di… Rayén- se corrigió, después de sacudir un poco la cabeza. Ella lo quedó mirando con algo de extrañeza (ya era la segunda vez que la llamaba así), y entró a la casa.

-¿Ahora se convencieron?- les preguntó a sus padres, una vez que estuvieron solos. Los dos asintieron en repetidas ocasiones.

* * *

**Empezando... pido disculpas nuevamente por la demora, pero ya saben, la fecha, fin de semestre, la práctica, los ramos, la familia y todo eso... **

**Después de tener un fin de semana pegada al pc trabajando, cuando se me iba la inspiración me dedicaba a escribir fics durante un rato para desestresarme... y resultó, en cierta manera, y salió este cap.**

**Agradecimientos por la paciencia a Pacífica Casulle, Letifiesta, Saiya6CIT, Mar, y a todos los que leen el fic =)**


	9. Nueve

**Nueve.**

* * *

No demoraron demasiado en llegar al hotel en que se estaban hospedando sus padres. Mientras se dirigían a ese lugar, Martín trataba de ordenar sus propias ideas para explicar a sus padres que tendrían que dejar la isla lo antes posible. No dudaba que ellos le fueran a creer, eso no lo ponía en duda. El problema sería que aceptaran dejarlos a él y a Diana en la isla, con el peligro que esta vez ambos desaparecieran con el resto de la gente.

A penas entraron en el hotel, se dirigieron hacia el comedor y se sentaron en una de las mesas, ordenando algo para comer. Hablaron sobre el viaje mientras esperaban la comida, ninguno hablando sobre lo que realmente les interesaba. Era como si hubieran llegado a un acuerdo silencioso de esperar hasta comenzar a comer.

-Sabemos que debimos haberte avisado que vendríamos- decía Gerald, sonriendo levemente –pero a nosotros también nos tomó por sorpresa la decisión. Fue muy… espontáneo.

-No los culpo- replicó Martín –los entiendo, si yo mismo tuve una reacción parecida al saber que Diana está viva, pero hay algunas cosas que ustedes no saben, que agravan un poco la situación, y complica que se queden aquí.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Gerald.

Hubo un pequeño alto, en el cual le sirvieron la comida.

-Según Mom me dijo, después que Diana desapareció y yo me retiré del Centro, continuaron averiguando qué pudo haber pasado, y por lo que hemos observado ahora, creemos que esta isla es donde ocurrirá nuevamente.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Anne, bastante seria.

-Mañana en la noche- contestó Martín –no habrá luna, y ese es uno de los patrones que descubrieron en el Centro.

-¿Qué más les hace pensar que todo eso?- preguntó Gerald -¿tiene que ver con la presencia de Diana en la isla?

-Sí, y también con otro agente encontramos símbolos que coinciden con el pueblo donde Diana desapareció- asintió Martín –lo de la presencia de Diana y Ana lo consideramos una posibilidad, pero la verdad no tenemos idea qué papel juegan en todo esto… lo ideal sería que fuera sólo una coincidencia… pero a estas alturas, no creo demasiado en ellas.

Gerald y Anne se miraron por algunos momentos, y luego a Martín, que permanecía con los ojos pegados en el plato.

-¿Qué… quieres que hagamos nosotros?- preguntó Anne de pronto, tomando la mano de Martín y llamando su atención. Después de unos momentos de mirarla, sonrió levemente.

-Necesito que mañana mismo dejen la isla.

-¿Qué?, pero… ¿y ustedes?- preguntó Gerald, poco convencido –no podemos dejarlos aquí, y mucho menos ahora que está Ana de por medio.

-Sé que no suena bien- replicó Martín, buscando razones para convencerlos –pero si ustedes están aquí, no podré concentrarme en protegerla.

-Podemos ayudarte…

-No, papá, esto no es así- Martín negó varias veces con su cabeza –tengo a Marvin y a Jenny, que son del Centro, y también Mom estará al pendiente por si se necesitan más agentes… y seguramente van a mandar más.

-Pero…- comenzó Anne, no tan convencida como Martín quisiera.

-No quiero decirlo de esta manera, pero no necesito más preocupaciones- replicó Martín –si ustedes están en la isla, no podré concentrarme bien para proteger a Diana y a Ana. Estaré preocupado también en lo que podría pasarle a ustedes.

-Es que… simplemente no podemos abandonarlos…- murmuró Anne -¿qué tal si es que te ocurre lo mismo a ti ahora? ¿Y si ellas vuelven a desaparecer?

-Haremos lo posible para que no ocurra…

-No lo haremos- dijo Gerald –no volveremos a Canadá dejándolos a los dos aquí, con riesgo que vuelvan a desaparecer.

-No les pido que vuelvan a Canadá, simplemente que no estén en la isla- se adelantó a decir Martín –vayan al continente, quédense en un hotel mañana en la noche, y al otro día temprano vuelven.

-… ¿Y si ya no están?- preguntó Anne, con voz temblorosa.

-Es un riesgo que debemos correr- replicó Martín –y es mejor que ustedes estén fuera. Así podemos controlar mejor a Diana y a Ana, y estar atentos a cualquier movimiento que se realice, que tenga que ver con lo sucedido.

Por algunos minutos ni Gerald ni Anne hablaron. Martín esperaba a que dijeran finalmente qué iban a hacer, aún sabiendo que quedaba la posibilidad que pudieran mentirle.

-Por favor, se los pido por Diana… váyanse mañana al continente, ni siquiera les pido que dejen Chile… sólo no estén en la isla.

-…- Gerald parecía tener una lucha interna, y después de mirar fijamente a Martín por algunos minutos, finalmente suspiró, notándose derrotado –está bien, dejaremos la isla mañana temprano- Martín sonrió ampliamente, pero antes que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Anne habló, y no se notaba tan contenta como Gerald.

-Pero, ¿de qué hablas?- le dijo ella, molesta -¿estás aceptando dejarlos solos?

-No tenemos otra alternativa- replicó Gerald, Anne miró hacia otro lado, cada momento más enojada –linda, es verdad lo que dice Martín. Seguramente en el Centro se deben estar preparando para mañana, y Martín estará mucho más tranquilo si nosotros no estamos aquí. Por más que queramos ayudar, seguramente seremos más una molestia, que otra cosa.

-Es que… no quiero volver a perder a Diana- dijo Anne, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos –no ahora que la he visto viva, y con una hija…

-Sé cómo te sientes… pero sólo nos queda esperar, nada más, y confiar que el Centro y Martín harán lo posible para traernos a Diana de vuelta a nosotros.

-Eso es verdad, mamá- asintió Martín, tratando de sonar lo más seguro posible. La verdad era que poco le faltaba para comenzar a temblar, más que nada por los nervios –te lo juro, haré lo que tenga en mis manos para traerla de vuelta.

Después de insistirle bastante, Anne aceptó ir al continente al otro día, y aunque Martín tuvo la impresión que primero aceptó para que la dejaran en paz, sabía que su padre era lo bastante insistente como para llevársela con él, aunque fuera en brazos o algo así. Anne había aceptado, sólo con la condición que volvieran a primera hora al día siguiente.

Martín, después de la conversación que había tenido con sus padres, decidió volver a la casona. Había decidido quedarse lo más cercano a Diana desde ese momento, temiendo que seguramente se manifestaría sobre ella y Ana la llegada del tiempo. A penas salió del hotel sintió que el frío lo rodeaba. Caminó rápidamente hacia la camioneta, pero a unos cuantos metros de ella, se detuvo.

Sobre el techo de la camioneta, habían dos búhos. Los quedó viendo unos momentos, y sintió un escalofrío cuando notó que ellos lo miraban fijamente. Por algunos instantes, no supo si acercarse o no. Lo ponía nervioso la manera en que lo miraban.

-Eh…- después que corriera un viento especialmente frío, decidió que tenía que hacer algo si es que no quería pasar más frío -… váyanse…

Uno de ellos sólo movió las alas, pero no hicieron ningún otro movimiento de querer irse o no. Después de unos momentos en que el rubio pensó qué tenía que hacer, se fue acercando poco a poco a ellos, observando cada posible reacción que pudieran tener. Estando a poca distancia de la puerta, Martín se detuvo cuando notó que los dos comenzaban a mover las alas. Después de unos instantes, se elevaron, y Martín estuvo a punto de agacharse, hasta que se dio cuenta que ambos se ubicaban en una rama de un árbol cercano.

Martín estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro, eso hasta que notó que lo continuaban mirando con fijeza y sin disimulo. Tratando de ignorarlos (y también ignorando el nerviosismo que sentía en esos momentos), se subió a la camioneta y partió, tratando de olvidar lo antes posible el incidente.

Demoró unos pocos minutos en volver a la casona, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza lo extraño que actuaban el par de búhos con el que se encontró. Casi pasa inadvertido para él que, en un árbol cercano, estaban nuevamente.

Los quedó mirando unos instantes, tan sorprendido que detuvo su caminar.

-… Si están ahí, ya no creo que sea casualidad…- murmuró Martín, continuando su paso hacia la puerta y luego golpeándola. Quien le abrió fue María, que tenía una cálida sonrisa.

-Me alegra que llegaras- le sonrió la mujer, dejándolo pasar.

-Gracias- sonrió Martín, sacándose la chaqueta –está haciendo mucho frío allá afuera…

-Me imagino- sonrió María -¿cómo te fue con tus padres?- le preguntó, y al notar la mirada extraña que le dio Martín, sonrió mucho más amable –Rayén me contó que hoy llegaron a la isla.

-Ah, sí, entiendo- dijo el rubio, aún no convencido del todo –cenamos juntos, vengo de juntarme con ellos.

-Qué bueno que vinieran a la isla, ¿por cuánto se quedarán?

-Aún no lo sé, no creo que mucho tiempo- Martín se encogió de hombros, evitando cierta información.

-Muy bien… espero que uno de estos días puedan hacer un tiempo y venir, me gustaría conocerlos a ambos- dijo María –bien, muchacho, yo ya me iré a dormir…

-¿Cómo está Rayén?- le preguntó Martín, una vez que María había comenzado a subir por las escaleras.

-Está bien, pero cansada- contestó la anciana –podrías hablar con ella, definitivamente le hace bien tener otras actividades.

Martín sonrió levemente, mientras la veía subir las escaleras. Después de unos momentos, decidió ir a la cocina, en donde se prepararía un té y se iría a su habitación, a tratar de avanzar en su tesis… si es que podía concentrarse.

Mientras esperaba, recibió una llamada de Mom.

_-Tendrás que quedarte __con Diana, no la pierdas de vista-_ decía Mom al teléfono _–dispuse de agentes en toda la isla, sobre todo en zonas cercanas donde ustedes encontraron las marcas._

-¿Qué pasará con Marvin y Jenny?- preguntó Martín, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo al conocer los planes de Mom.

_-Ellos serán apoyo tuyo más que nada- _contestó _–la idea es que tú estés con Diana, y que cerca de ustedes estén Jenny y Marvin, de observadores, para que sean capaces de comunicar si hay una emergencia_.

-Ya veo…- murmuró el rubio –gracias, Mom.

_-Estaré atenta, en caso de cualquier problema. Con Billy estaremos coordinando todo desde el Centro. Gran parte estará atento a lo que ocurra en la isla, no queremos más desapariciones, y mucho menos en un lugar con tanta gente, turistas o locales._

-Entiendo…

Martín se sintió más tranquilo después de hablar con Mom, pero aún así, sabía que difícilmente sería suficiente. Al menos estaban haciendo lo posible para poder detener la situación, y no sólo salvar a los habitantes de la isla, sino también a Diana y a Ana.

Martín no quería engañarse. Deseaba salvar a las personas, pero más deseaba que volviera Diana a su vida, que volviera a recuperar sus recuerdos.

-Hola- escuchó de pronto, y al mirar, vio a Diana –¿cómo te fue?

-Bien- contestó Martín –estuvo agradable- dijo –le agradaste a mis padres.

-¿Ah si? Pues ellos también me cayeron bien- sonrió Diana –son muy agradables, sobre todo tu mamá.

-Gracias… ¿Ana ya se durmió? ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Sí, gracias. Dame un té.

-Como ordene, señorita.

Diana sonrió, y se sentó a la mesa, acompañada por Martín. Mientras tomaban el té, ambos se dedicaron a conversar tranquilamente, sobre cualquier tema que se les viniera a la mente. Martín le contó la extraña experiencia que había tenido con los búhos.

-… y cuando bajé de la camioneta, me di cuenta que me habían seguido- le decía Martín, ella escuchaba bastante interesada.

-Es extraño…

-Sí, y eso que no viste la mirada que tenían- dijo el rubio –si no supiera que son animales, te podría asegurar que sus miradas eran de humanos.

-Ah, eso…- Diana sonrió levemente –hay una leyenda que habla de eso.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué dice?

-La gente dice que los brujos de la isla se pueden convertir en búhos- le contó Diana. Martín la quedó mirando con notable sorpresa.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó él -¿algo así como los vampiros en murciélagos?

-Puede ser- Diana se encogió de hombros –aunque considero que es más elegante un búho que un murciélago.

Los dos sonrieron, y después de un rato, Martín hizo lo posible por hablar de la posible familia de Diana en esa vida.

-¿Mis padres?- preguntó Diana, repitiendo la pregunta que Martín le había hecho algunos momentos atrás -¿qué quieres saber de ellos?

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó Martín -¿aún sigues teniendo contacto con ellos?- había aprovechado de preguntar porque justamente hablaban sobre Anne y Gerald, más que nada con la idea que eso podría ayudarlo a saber sobre lo que le había ocurrido.

-No, ya no…- murmuró Diana, bajando la mirada –la verdad, no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que hablé con ellos…

-¿Tenían problemas?- preguntó Martín, tratando de sonar casual.

-Sí, puede ser una de las razones…- murmuró Diana, encogiéndose de hombros –o quizás… simplemente dejamos de hablar. ¿Tiene que haber una razón específica para ello?

-No, claro que no…- contestó Martín, aunque por dentro pensaba todo lo contrario –no te molestes…

-No lo hago… y disculpa si es que fui agresiva, es sólo…

-No tienes que justificarte, entiendo que te incomode- dijo Martín, sonando comprensivo.

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas y tres tés más, y ambos decidieron que lo mejor era irse a dormir. Se demoraron muy pronto en dejar la cocina limpia, ordenándola en silencio. Mientras lo hacían, Martín miraba de reojo a Diana, sin poder evitarlo.

Estaba muy cerca de él, pero a la vez lejísimo. Sonaba demasiado cliché, pero era verdad. Ellos eran hermanastros, habían compartido todo desde que eran niños, y ahora, después de estar separado por cerca de cinco años, la tenía con él nuevamente, aunque en circunstancias que le costaba asimilar. Tenía que simular que no la conocía, siendo que prácticamente se había criado con ella.

Tenía que mostrar que sólo la conocía de hacía una semana, siendo que la verdad era que hacía años que estaba enamorado de ella.

Martín sabía que en cualquier momento esa situación no podría sostenerla, por más que lo intentara. Y justamente, ese fue el momento.

Cuando Diana se despidió de él con una tímida sonrisa, él hizo un movimiento que no esperaba. Fue inconsciente.

Tomó su mano y la acercó a él, besándola. Pudo sentir que ella tembló un poco con el primer contacto, pero que después de unos momentos, le correspondió. Está de más decir la cantidad de sentimientos que fluían por el cuerpo de Martín.

Casi sin darse cuenta, y sin romper el beso, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo más a él, profundizando un poco más el contacto. Y fue eso mismo lo que la hizo reaccionar.

Diana se alejó de él bruscamente, completamente colorada, lo bastante nerviosa como para tartamudear. A penas vio su rostro, Martín se dio cuenta que había cometido un error al dejarse llevar.

-Diana…- comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por ella.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!- exclamó, y Martín se dio cuenta del error –yo soy Rayén, y no tengo idea quién puede ser esa tal Diana.

-Escucha, lamento la confusión… y perdona lo del beso…- lo último casi fue un murmullo –no se qué me pasó…

-Está bien, déjalo hasta ahí- Diana lo detuvo, su voz temblaba –sólo… no te acerques a mí otra vez…

-Como quieras…- suspiró Martín –es sólo que… quiero que sepas que de verdad eres especial…- murmuró, sin encontrar mejores palabras para decir lo que sentía, sin que revelase todo lo que ocurría.

-…- Diana lo quedó mirando unos momentos, y luego dio media vuelta –escucha… yo también considero que eres especial, como dices tú, pero piensa en la situación que estamos. Tú te irás, seguramente no te costará encontrar novia en donde vives, esto… no tiene futuro, y ya tengo demasiadas responsabilidades como para agregar otra cosa más.

No esperó a que contestara. Rápidamente subió la escalera y se fue a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Martín se quedó unos momentos de pie a un lado de las escaleras, y luego subió lentamente.

No podía creer que hubiera arruinado todo en ese momento.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén súper bien, y también que les haya gustado el capítulo. **

**Agradezco mucho a los que me dejan comentarios, estoy contenta porque no pensé que tendría tantos con este fic, viendo que este fandom es tan lento. En fin, gracias a Letifiesta, Saiya6CIT, Pacífica Casulle, Lil, Mar, Holly y Carmen (la historia aún no termina, será indicado cuando lo hagas y te aseguro que te darás cuenta muy fácil, jejeje)**

**Bueno, eso. Espero sus comentarios, que estén bien.**


	10. Diez

**Diez.**

* * *

Esa noche no había podido dormir del todo bien. Una gran cantidad de pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza y por más que intentaba mandarlos lejos y poder descansar, no lo lograba. La presión estaba haciendo estragos en él, pensando en toda la gente que estaba en la isla (sin contar sus propios padres), los agentes del Centro y, por supuesto, Diana y Ana.

Sentía un miedo terrible ante la posibilidad de volver a perder a Diana, después que prácticamente de milagro había podido estar con ella nuevamente. Además, esta vez se agregaba Ana a la preocupación.

Estuvo durante algún rato tratando de dormir, y cuando se rindió por fin, se levantó a avanzar en su tesis. Tenía la esperanza que eso le diera el sueño suficiente como para poder ganarle a los temores que tenía, aunque no estaba del todo seguro. Y después se dio cuenta que no fue para nada un buen plan, porque el sueño no acudía a él, para nada.

No supo en qué momento de la noche comenzó a llover, con una fuerza que difícilmente había visto anteriormente. Al asomarse a la ventana, pudo notar su fuerza, ya que parecía una cortina de lo denso que era.

Avanzada la noche había hablado con Marvin y Jenny. Ambos estaban recorriendo la isla en las cercanías del lugar en donde habían encontrado las marcas, tratando de buscar pistas que los pudieran ayudar.

_-¿Cómo estás tú?-_ preguntó Marvin de pronto.

-Bien- contestó vagamente Martín –con insomnio, como puedes notar.

-_Eso es obvio-_ replicó el otro –_creo que todos en el Centro lo estamos, hace unos pocos minutos hablé con Billy. Dice que Mom está insoportable, y que Java lo único que quiere es venir contigo._

-Era de suponer- dijo Martín, soltando una risita -¿son los únicos que están en la isla?

-_Tú sabes que no -_ contestó Marvin _–está lleno de agentes, sobre todo locales. Creo que todos están en la isla, es menos sospechoso así, según me dijo Mom._

-Sí, es verdad…

Muy pronto se despidieron, y Martín nuevamente se vio solo en la habitación. Trató de seguir trabajando, pero no logró concentrarse. Muchas ideas y posibilidades pasaban por su cabeza una y otra vez, sin dejarlo descansar.

* * *

Durante la mañana sólo había salido de la habitación a servirse un café, y después volvió. A pesar que buscó por la casa a María, no la encontró por ninguna parte. Aunque en parte no le extrañó, la dueña de casa solía salir bastante algunos días, y quién sabía, quizás ese era uno de aquellos.

Volvió a su cuarto con el tazón de café, más que nada para ver si podía ayudarle a concentrarse en lo que debía hacer, ya que los nervios no lo dejaban pensar del todo bien. Estaba con todos sus sentidos al pendiente, por si Diana tenía intenciones de salir de la casa.

Había pensado seriamente el ir a verla a su cuarto, disimulando con que quería darle un café o algo así, pero lo ocurrido la noche anterior lo detenía. Por supuesto que no se arrepentía, nunca lo haría, pero sabía muy bien que ella no tomaría el tema muy a la ligera.

Estaba de pie en frente de la ventana, observando la fuerte lluvia que no había parado desde la noche anterior, cuando sonó su celular nuevamente. Al notar que era su padre, se apresuró en contestar.

-¿Papá?

-_Hola Martín, ¿cómo están las cosas por allá?_- escuchó la voz de su padre.

-Bien, hasta ahora todo tranquilo. ¿Dónde están?- preguntó, por algunos momentos temiendo que no le hubiesen hecho caso.

-_En Puerto Montt_- contestó Gerald, y Martín dio un suspiro de alivio –_llegamos hace unas horas y recién encontramos un lugar dónde quedarnos. Te llamaba para que te quedaras tranquilo._

-Te lo agradezco mucho- contestó Martín, pensando que por fin algo salía bien.

-_Estaremos sólo hasta mañana, te lo advierto…_

-Está bien, si lo importante es que no estén hoy en la noche- contestó Martín, esperando en parte, que el Centro tuviera razón en su cálculo del tiempo, porque ni con eso estaban completamente seguros –mañana les cuento cómo fue todo.

-_Cuídate, Martín_- le pidió Gerald, en un tono que el rubio había escuchado pocas veces antes –_y cuida a Diana y a Ana._

-Haré lo posible, papá- contestó Martín –estoy decidido que Diana vuelva conmigo… nosotros- se corrigió luego, y en parte agradeció que su padre no hiciera comentarios sobre lo que dijo –cuídense ustedes también, ¿si?

-_Claro, hijo, estaremos pendientes de lo que ocurre._

Se despidieron, y al colgar Martín volvió a ver por la ventana, tomando un poco de café. Sabía que las lluvias en la isla eran normales (pudo comprobarlo muy bien), pero había algo en ella que no le daba buena espina. Y fue ahí que se dio cuenta de algo.

Entra las ramas de un árbol en frente que estaba en frente de la casa, pudo notar que había un búho, quieto, que miraba fijamente hacia la casa. Recordando que el día anterior también lo había visto, estaba pensando seriamente que era algún tipo de vigilante, o algo así. ¿Acaso Diana tenía razón cuando le dijo que podía ser un brujo de la isla o algo así.

Estaba pensando en eso, mirando fijamente el búho, cuando sintió unos insistentes golpes en la puerta de la habitación.

-Martín- escuchó del otro lado, y por algunos instantes se sorprendió al notar que la voz era de Diana, que sonaba agitada -¡Martín, por favor, ¿estás ahí?

Aunque en un primer momento le costó reaccionar, la urgencia que notó en la voz de Diana lo hizo despertar casi de inmediato, caminando con rapidez hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, al frente de él se encontró con una preocupada Diana. Notó que tenía los ojos hinchados (no supo si era porque había llorado o porque no había dormido), y una cara de angustia que difícilmente se podría disimular.

Martín se angustió.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó.

-Perdona que te moles…- comenzó Diana, con voz llorosa, pero Martín la interrumpió casi inmediatamente.

-Eso no importa- replicó él –dime qué es lo que ocurre, ¿estás bien?

-Es Ana- contestó Diana, notándose a punto de llorar nuevamente. Por otro lado, Martín de pronto sintió que su corazón se encogía –está enferma, no sé qué tiene.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Martín, temeroso.

-En el cuarto…

Antes que Diana alcanzara a decir cualquier otra cosa, Martín se adelantó y fue al cuarto. Después de dar una rápida mirada, pudo ver que la bebé estaba en la cama acostada. Se acercó a ella con rapidez, y la tomó en brazos, moviéndola.

No reaccionaba.

-Hoy en la mañana estaba bien- dijo Diana, que por supuesto lo había seguido y lo observaba –fue después de la siesta que se puso así. Está pálida y fría, y no ha querido despertar, por mucho que lo intente.

-¿La llevamos al hospital?- preguntó Martín, tomándole el pulso. Sintió un gran alivio cuando lo encontró.

-¿Puedes llevarnos?- preguntó Diana –escucha, no te habría molestado, pero de verdad que no tengo a quien más recu…

-Eso no importa- la interrumpió otra vez –ve a arreglar su bolso, tenemos que irnos lo antes posible.

Mientras que Diana se movía por toda la habitación buscando distintas cosas de Ana, Martín se dedicaba a observarla, temeroso. Una parte de él quería creer que todo eso era por lo que ocurriría esa noche, pero aún así no sabía si era bueno o no. ¿Cómo saberlo?

Por un momento pasó por su cabeza el comunicárselo al Centro, no estaba seguro cómo podría terminar todo eso.

-Estoy lista- dijo Diana, acercándose a ellos. Martín le entregó a Ana.

-Tengo que ir a buscar las llaves, espérame abajo- le dijo, saliendo corriendo de la habitación. Se dirigió a la propia y mientras buscaba las llaves, se dedicó a llamar a Mom.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó ella, una vez que contestó.

-Algo le pasa a Ana- contestó Martín, sonando más agitado de lo que hubiera deseado.

-¿Qué?

-Algo le pasa, no despierta- dijo él –pero su pulso parece normal. Con Diana la llevaremos al hospital, estén pendientes de cualquier cosa que ocurra.

-Está bien. Cuídense mucho.

-Sí, te aviso una vez que sepa lo que ocurre.

-Bien.

Salió corriendo de su cuarto, y se encontró con Diana esperándolo en la puerta. Había envuelto a Ana en algunas mantas y ella misma se había puesto un abrigo, sabiendo que la lluvia no sería beneficiosa para ninguna de ellas. Martín abrió la puerta y salieron por ella, yendo hacia la camioneta.

Mientras que Diana subía, Martín trataba de tranquilizarse. Sabía que poniéndose histérico no lograría nada, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo por lo que estaba ocurriendo. De todas las posibilidades que podrían ocurrir, jamás se hubiera imaginado algo así, le era completamente inesperado.

Antes de subir a la camioneta, pudo notar que el búho que antes estaba solo en el árbol, ahora se encontraba acompañado. Sintió un escalofrío cuando notó que ambos animales lo miraban fijamente, como esperando ver sus movimientos. Después de unos instantes que los miró, subió a la camioneta, y partió.

Deseaba ir más rápido, pero estaba consciente que conducir en condiciones como esa no era muy inteligente, por muchos deseos que tuviera de llegar al hospital. Desde el asiento trasero, Diana le daba las indicaciones, mientras veía preocupada a su hija.

Podía notar, en el camino, cómo de pronto el cielo se iluminaba, con los truenos sonando momentos después, cuál de todos más largos y fuertes. Por algunos instantes tuvo la impresión que Ana despertaría por esos fuertes ruidos, pero no hubo señales de que eso ocurriera.

Martín, tan concentrado estaba en mirar a Diana por el espejo retrovisor, que su atención al camino no era tanto como hubiera deseado. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando, de pronto, notó que una sombra se cruzó en el camino.

La primera reacción que tuvo, por supuesto, fue frenar. Pudo sentir que en el asiento de atrás Diana soltaba un pequeño grito, debido al susto.

La camioneta avanzó unos cuantos metros, y detuvo su carrera en un árbol, con tal fuerza, que a pesar que Martín tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad, golpeó su cabeza, perdiendo el conocimiento.

* * *

**Holas!**

**Empezando, lamento que el capítulo estuviera tan corto, pero ya no podía seguir forzándolo a más, siendo que tenía que llegar hasta ahí. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, ya pronto se sabrá todo, así que esperen tranquilos el próximo capítulo.**

**Agradezco a los que leen, sobre todo a Letifiesta y Azul Kg, que dejaron comentarios.**


	11. Once

**Once.**

* * *

Fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo primero que sintió, que se intensificó una vez que comenzó a moverse (cosa que anteriormente le parecía imposible). Lentamente se sentó, en un primer momento sin recordar qué era lo que había ocurrido.

Puso una mano en su frente, y recién ahí notó que tenía húmedo. Extrañado, se miró en el espejo retrovisor, y pudo ver que su cabeza estaba sangrando.

-Pero, ¿qué...?

Y fue en ese momento que los recuerdos volvieron a él, tan rápido que ni siquiera había alcanzado a buscar el origen de la sangre que tenía en su frente. Lo más rápido que su dolorido cuerpo le permitió, dio media vuelta, buscando en el asiento trasero a Diana y Ana. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando notó que no había rastros de ellas.

-¡Diana!- salió como pudo del automóvil, aguantando le dolor que le causaba cada movimiento. Abrió la puerta trasera de la camioneta, pero se encontró con el mismo resultado de antes: no estaban, ninguna de las dos -¡Diana!

Miró a su alrededor, buscando algún rastro que le indicara lo que había ocurrido con ambas, y al no encontrar nada, comenzó a desesperarse. Se negaba rotundamente a perder nuevamente a Diana, no dejaría que se la quitaran otra vez.

Había comenzado a llover otra vez (aunque Martín no estaba seguro si en algún momento dejó de hacerlo), y con las gotas golpeándolo se obligó a mantener la calma. El dejar que el pánico lo dominara sólo iba a ser peor para Diana y Ana, y definitivamente no podía darse ese lujo. Trató de pensar en lo que podría hacer a continuación.

Algo se le había cruzado en el camino y había quedado estampado en el árbol. Cuando despertó, no había rastro de ninguna de las dos, y quizás a esa hora, cualquier rastro que pudo haber quedado a su alrededor seguramente la lluvia ya la hubiera borrado. Después de pensar en sus posibilidades un poco más, sacó su teléfono.

-_¿Diga?_- la voz de Mom sonó al otro lado.

-Mom, las perdí- dijo Martín, agitado –no sé dónde están…

-_¿Cómo__ fue?_- preguntó la otra, con seriedad.

-Iba en la camioneta- comenzó Martín, atropelladamente –Ana no reaccionaba y con Diana la llevábamos al hospital, algo se cruzó y terminé chocando. Cuando desperté ya no estaban, ninguna…

-_Escucha__…_- Mom guardó silencio unos minutos, seguramente pensando qué hacer _–__no__te__muevas__de__ahí__…_- Martín notó que un búho se posaba en un árbol al lado del camino, el rubio lo quedó mirando, extrañado –_mandaré__a__agentes__para__que__te__ayuden__a__buscar__a__Diana,__¿entendiste?_- ahora fueron dos búhos más que se posaron cerca de ahí, y lo miraban fijamente. Martín ya no le ponía atención a Mom -_¿Martín?__¿Estás__ahí?_

-Ah, sí, perdón…- otros dos búhos más. Martín sintió un escalofrío -¿qué era lo que decías? ¿Mandarás a Marvin?

_-Tengo__que__ver__quién__está__más__cerca__de__ti_- replicó Mom, con cierta brusquedad. Consideraba la situación demasiado arriesgada como para que Martín estuviera distrayéndose con cualquier cosa –_sólo__espera__ahí,__¿entendiste?_

-…Sí…- no supo en qué momento se vio rodeado por cerca de diez búhos –hablamos, Mom…

Colgó el teléfono y miró a su alrededor, desconfiado. Desde que había visto aquel búho que lo seguía constantemente el día anterior, había tenido la impresión que ellos algo tenían que ver con lo que pasaba en la isla. Aquello desconocido que le había quitado a Diana años atrás.

Por algunos momentos no hizo el mayor movimiento, observando atentamente qué era lo que hacían las aves. Al no ver ningún tipo de reacción por parte de ellas, finalmente reaccionó, y no buena manera exactamente.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?- les gritó, en parte dejando que la desesperación que sentía ganara terreno en él -¡demonios, dejen de seguirme!- a la vez que gritaba, hacía aspavientos con los brazos, tratando así de asustarlos. No logró ningún movimiento por parte de ellos.

Aquello finalmente lo hizo perder el control. Después de observar unos momentos más a los búhos, que seguían sin reaccionar, cayó de rodillas sobre el camino, sin importarle que debido a la lluvia sus pantalones ya no serían los mismos.

-No quiero volver a perderla…- murmuró, a nadie en particular. Cerró los ojos y pasó una mano por su cabello, mirando al vacío –no se qué haría si se la vuelven a llevar… recorrería el mundo para volver a encontrarla…

De pronto, unos aleteos llamaron su atención. Al levantar la mirada, vio que algunos de los búhos aleteaban, sin quitarle la vista de encima. A Martín le pareció de pronto que querían decirle algo…

Y fue aquello lo que finalmente lo hizo recordar. Diana le había dicho que estaba la leyenda que los búhos eran los brujos de la isla… ¿y qué tal si así lo era? ¿Y qué tal si era por eso que estaba siendo "vigilado" de cerca por esos animales? ¿Qué tal si ellos sabían que era del Centro?

Si bien sabía que todas esas ideas podían llegar a ser ridículas, había vivido demasiadas cosas para saber que no necesariamente tenía que ser imposible.

-… ¿Ustedes… saben dónde están?- preguntó después de unos momentos, mirando fijamente a las aves que estaban en frente de él -¿cómo puedo llegar… con ellos?

La verdad era que no estaba seguro si eran un "ellos", pero en esos momentos no le interesó mayormente. Lo que sí le importó, fue que uno de ellos voló hasta quedar en frente de él, mirándolo con interés. Por algunos instantes, Martín no se movió, sin saber qué hacer.

-Por favor…- murmuró, después de unos momentos –si ustedes saben, ayúdenme…

Por algunos instantes, en los que el búho no se movió, le dio la impresión que volvía a vivir lo de años atrás, cuando Diana había desaparecido. Todo ese proceso de búsqueda posterior, en donde cada día que pasaba era peor para él…

Finalmente el búho voló hacia la derecha, y se posó en una rama, mirando fijamente a Martín. Si bien eso podía significar muchas cosas, sin pensarlo demasiado, sin importarle lo que le había pedido Mom, se levantó y corrió hacia allá, internándose en el bosque.

Lo siguiente para Martín no era muy claro para él. No tenía idea por cuánto tiempo caminó entre el bosque, a ratos cayendo por el barro, ensuciándose con el mismo hasta las rodillas, empapado por la lluvia que continuaba cayendo… preocupándose porque cada vez faltaba menos para el anochecer, y había dejado su linterna en la camioneta.

Cada cierto tramo, podía ver que los búhos le indicaban por dónde seguir. Finalmente, después de caminar lo que para él fueron horas (aunque no estaba para nada seguro de ello), llegó a una cueva. Alrededor de la misma pudo ver que habían algunos búhos, y otros estaban en las ramas. Martín supo que ese era el lugar.

-Aquí es…- murmuró, y miró a su alrededor, buscando a posibles vigilantes con la mirada. Después de unos momentos en que no encontró nada sospechoso, volvió a concentrar su atención a la cueva. Era tan profunda y debido a la poca luz que había por la pronta llegada del amanecer, casi no se veía hacia el interior.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, comenzó a caminar hacia la cueva. Lo que lo detuvo fue que de pronto, un búho estaba en frente de él. Lo quedó viendo por algunos momentos, cuando se dio cuenta que, al lado del ave, habían tres colgantes. Se agachó a verlos, curioso.

Parecían dos relicarios… los colgantes eran dos cajitas delgadas y alargadas, no más grandes que el dedo meñique, de madera y con adornos de lo que parecía ser cuarzo. Al abrirla, Martín pudo ver que dentro habían distintas hierbas, en diferentes cantidades. Volvió a cerrar con cuidado la tapita, y sonrió.

-Gracias…- dijo, colgándoselos tres en el cuello, sabiendo que los brujos de la isla estaban con él, lo protegían. Le habían pasado un amuleto para él y otros dos para Ana y Diana, y verdaderamente lo agradecía.

Entró a la cueva sin pensarlo demasiado, ayudándose de la linterna de su reloj. Sintió un escalofrío al entrar, ahí hacía mucho más frío que afuera, a pesar de estar lloviendo.

Caminaba lentamente, tratando de no llamar la atención ni hacer ruido. No tenía idea con qué iba a encontrarse más adelante… y no era que temiera mucho por él mismo, pero sí lo hacía por Diana y Ana. Si a él llegaba a pasarle algo malo, ¿de qué manera podrían ayudarlas? No estaba del todo seguro si el Centro pudiera llegar hasta ahí, a pesar que podrían rastrearlo. Estaba la posibilidad que ahí dentro no tuviera señal.

* * *

Mom estaba al borde de la histeria. Si bien todos esos días habían sido terriblemente estresantes (sobre todo después de conocer la posibilidad que desapareciera la gente de la isla), todo el operativo que había organizado para ese día, la tenían demasiado nerviosa… si algo llegaba a fallar, significaba no sólo perder a toda esa población, sino también a todos los agentes que había puesto en la isla, que eran los mejores.

Y después, la llamada de Martín. Si bien en un primer momento quiso retarlo porque habían salido de la casa, pensó que sería inútil. Si Martín no hubiera aceptado llevar a Diana al hospital, por Ana, estaba segura que la chica hubiera encontrado otra manera de poder ir, después de todo, estaba la salud de la bebé en juego… y ella no tenía idea que podía ser una trampa o algo así.

Cuando Martín llamó, ella se dio cuenta perfectamente que estaba a punto de perder el control. No podía culparlo, pero esperaba que él fuera lo bastante fuerte como para sobreponerse y continuar. Lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que así sería.

Había enviado a Marvin y Jenny con él, ya que eran los agentes que estaban más cerca de él. Lo único malo era que cuando llegaron al lugar, encontraron sólo la camioneta, y ningún rastro de Martín. Fue en ese momento que Mom comenzó a ponerse histérica.

Además, estaba el hecho que la señal de Martín no llegaba, así que no tenían cómo rastrearlo.

-… La señal no se perdió ahí- decía Billy, que hablaba con Marvin, observando en su computadora los movimientos que Martín había hecho antes de "desaparecer" del mapa -caminó hacia el oeste...

-¿Seguimos su rastro?- se escuchó la voz de Jenny -¿y si quedamos a la mitad sin saber dónde ir?- preguntó luego, suspirando.

-Es mejor eso a que nos quedemos sin hacer nada- replicó Mom, nerviosa -enviaré a otro grupo hacia allá, para que también sigan el rastro de Martín, así se podrá cubrir mayor terreno.

-Muy bien- dijo Marvin -entonces seguiremos su rastro... ¿oeste, Billy?

-Sí, hacia el oeste... los estaré guiando, por si acaso.

-Gracias- se escuchó decir a Jenny.

Mom escuchaba en silencio lo que sus compañeros decían, recordando cuando Martín la había llamado, diciéndole lo de la desaparación de Diana. Había algo que no encajaba... conocía lo bastante bien a Martín como para saber que era bastante arriesgado, pero estaba segura que por ningún motivo se haría el "interesante" si es que estaba la vida de Diana y Ana en peligro, mucho menos si era él, al parecer, la única persona que podía ayudarlas.

Si se movió del lugar en donde estaba, tenía que haber una razón... y una muy buena, por lo demás. Quizás de alguna manera había logrado encontrar el lugar donde estaba Diana... pero se lo hubiese dicho.

Después de unos leves instantes, Mom se tomó la cabeza con su mano derecha. Casi sin darse cuenta había comenzado a dolerle la cabeza fuertemente. Seguramente se debía a toda la tensión que había pasado los últimos días, haciendo lo posible para que la isla estuviera cubierta en todos los lugares posibles.

-¿Mom?

-¿Eh?- no tenía idea de hacía cuánto tiempo que Billy le estaba hablando... por la mirada que tenía, era hacía un buen rato -¿qué es lo que pasa, Billy?

-He captado algunas anomalías en la zona- contestó Billy, volviendo sus ojos hacia la pantalla. Extrañada, Mom se apresuró a ir a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó, preocupada. Ya no estaba tan segura de cuántas noticias malas podría recibir sin tener algún tipo de consecuencia de carácter nervioso -¿Billy?

-Tenemos… registros de cambios ambientales en la isla- contestó Billy, leyendo los registros. Parecía que ni él mismo entendía del todo bien qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo –pero… es extraño…

-¿Y te extraña que así lo sea?- preguntó Mom, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

Sólo esperaba que fueran posibles las comunicaciones entre sus agentes, sino ahí sí que todo se volvería demasiado complicado.

Finalmente, se decidió a actuar.

-Vamos, Billy- dijo, sin más preámbulos. El otro la quedó mirando sin comprender.

-¿Dónde?- le preguntó el chico.

-A la Isla- contestó –desde ahí haremos las operaciones, ya no puedo continuar aquí sin hacer nada.

Billy sonrió ampliamente, y asintió.

* * *

La mayoría de los habitantes locales estaban resguardados en sus casas, debido al extraño temporal que de pronto había caído sobre ellos. Desde sus ventanas, normalmente veían a una que otra persona caminar por las calles, y a la mayoría de ellos los identificaban como turistas. Turistas bastante locos.

Todos ellos, que estaban en diferentes lugares de la isla, coincidieron que de un momento a otro el aire pareció cambiar. Fue como si una gran cantidad de energía cayera sobre ellos, tan fuerte, que incluso sentían que les costaba respirar. Fue ahí que comprendieron que todo comenzaba a ocurrir, y si bien sintieron algo de temor, su deseo de detener todo fue mucho mayor, y comenzaron a moverse.

La última comunicación que habían tenido con Mom les indicaba las coordenadas a las que debían dirigirse. Según ella, todo se concentraba en ese lugar, en lo que parecía ser uno de los bosques de la isla. Todos se dirigieron hacia allá, lo más rápido que podían, a pesar de la lluvia.

* * *

Martín caminaba con cuidado, sin saber todo lo que ocurría en el exterior de la cueva. Trataba de hacer el menos ruido posible, para poder llegar lo más lejos que pudiera, a pesar de sentir unos deseos gigantes de llamar a Diana.

Sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza cuando vio, a la distancia, unas luces. Cuando estuvo a unos metros de ella, se agachó y apagó la luz de su reloj, sabiendo que ahora podía guiarse con las otras luces. Gateó hasta donde sabía que podría protegerse, y se asomó.

Pudo ver que ese parecía ser el centro de la cueva, estaba en el centro habían una gran cantidad de velas, todas encendidas, y en el centro de todas ellas, estaba Ana. Martín casi sintió que su corazón se salía cuando la vio.

A duras penas aguantó los deseos de correr hacia ella. No, debía pensar bien las cosas, esta vez no podía arriesgarse, habían muchas cosas en juego como para hacerlo. No podía equivocarse, no esta vez.

Continuó buscando, y se sintió un poco mejor cuando, al otro lado de la cueva, vio a Diana. El que estuviera en el suelo, aparentemente desmayada no lo tranquilizó demasiado, pero al menos sabía que estaba ahí.

Después de mirar nuevamente el lugar, se dispuso a actuar. Lamentablemente estaba solo, así que debía actuar rápido, ser certero y, lo más impotante, salvarlas a ambas.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que súper, y menos atareados que yo, jajaja.**

**En fin, ¿les va gustando cómo va el fic?**

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir hoy. Agradezco a Megi-chan. Hitachiin, Azul Kg, Letifiesta, Saiya6CIT, Carmen, Lil, y a todos los que leen el fic.**

**Saludos!**


	12. Doce

**Doce.**

* * *

Llevaba unos cuantos minutos sin moverse, mirando a su alrededor. Si le hubiera sido posible, le hubiera gustado entrar y sacar a las dos cautivas de la cueva, de manera de no ser vistos por aquellos que estaban organizando todo aquello. Pero por supuesto, Martín no podía arriesgarse a un plan tan a la ligera, aunque en quizás otro tiempo lo hubiera hecho sin pensar demasiado.

Antes de decidirse a dar un paso o salir de su escondite, deseaba asegurarse que no había nadie cerca de él, o por último, en el lugar. Y si lo había, saber aproximadamente el número de ellos, en caso de tener que tomar decisiones que incluyeran algún tipo de batalla. Por los minutos que habían pasado, se podía dar cuenta que nadie más estaba ahí, sólo ellos. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más tendría esa pequeña ventaja sobre él, pero cuando estaba decidiéndose a ir con Diana o con Ana primero, escucho unas voces guturales.

Lo primero que escuchó cuando las escuchó, fue un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Era ese tipo de voces que solía hacer temblar a los protagonistas de las películas de terror, y a los espectadores ponerse tensos ante la expectación de lo que podría pasar en los próximos minutos.

Después de acostumbrarse a ellas, y de volver a tener calma, Martín se asomó, tratando de no ser vistos. Por la composición de las voces, podía notar que aún no llegaban cerca del lugar, pero se acercaban poco a poco.

Pensó algunos instantes en sus posibilidades, y apretando los dientes y después de tomar una buena cantidad de aire, salió del lugar en donde estaba escondido, corriendo algo inclinado para evitar ser visto tan fácilmente.

En un primer momento había pensado en ir por Ana, pero después decidió cambiar de idea. Sabía que si era capaz de despertar a Diana, ella podría ayudarlo en rescatar a la pequeña de aquellas extrañas personas. Mientras corría, podía sentir las voces que se acercaban más y más, escuchándose cada vez más fuerte.

Se hincó sin mucho cuidado al lado de Diana, y por algunos instantes sólo la quedó mirando, sin estar seguro de qué hacer para ayudarla. Al notar que se hacía casi inminente la llegada de aquel extraño grupo de gente, la tomó en brazos, tratando de avanzar lo más rápido que le era posible, quedándose nuevamente en el escondite en el que había estado anteriormente.

Dejó a la chica suavemente en el suelo, y cuando volteó, suspiró aliviado. Pudo ver que un grupo aproximado de lo que parecían ocho personas llegaban al lugar, divididos en dos filas, y cubiertos por una capucha que les tapaba la cara. No entendía tampoco lo que estaban… "cantando", y parecía que de momento no extrañaban a Diana.

-Dia… Rayén- se corrigió, hablando en susurros. Se acercó a la chica y la sacudió levemente, esperando que sólo eso fuera necesario para despertarla. No podía esperar mucho tiempo, debía actuar rápido si es que deseaba rescatar a la pequeña –vamos, Rayén, despierta…

Volvió a mirar hacia el grupo. Uno de ellos estaba en frente de Ana en lo que parecía ser un pequeño altar, y el resto del grupo lo rodeaba. A pesar de las antorchas que estaban alrededor del grupo de hombres, no podía distinguir los rasgos de su cara.

-Vamos, Rayén, despierta…- volvió a sacudir a la chica, angustiado –por favor.

Podía sentir que el tiempo se le estaba acabando. Debía ver a Ana, pero no podía dejar sola a Diana ahí. Deseaba tener algún compañero en esos momentos, a cualquiera que pudiera apoyarlo.

Volteó nuevamente, y vio que el grupo continuaba en la misma posición en la que estaban la última vez que los había visto, pero pudo notar que lo que recitaban o cantaban era diferente.

Maldiciendo, se dio cuenta que no podía continuar así, tenía que moverse si es que deseaba sacarlas de ese lugar. Llevó sus manos a su cuello y sacó uno de los amuletos que le habían entregado los búhos, poniéndoselo en el cuello a Diana. Luego de verla una vez más, se puso de pie y, escondiéndose, esperó el momento propicio para salir de su escondite y atacar.

Pero todo quedaba interrumpido cuando sintió unos suaves quejidos detrás de él. Volteó rápidamente y vio que Diana estaba despertando.

-¡Di!- murmuró, y fue a su lado rápidamente. Antes que ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa, le tapó la boca. Ella frunció el ceño y trató de evitarlo –debes mantener silencio, ¿si?

Ella no se movió, lo miraba con marcada desconfianza, e incluso un poco de molestia. Martín, después de unos momentos de considerarlo, soltó un suspiro y decidió darle una explicación un poco más elaborada.

-Escucha… estamos metidos en un gran problema… ellos tienen a Ana- Martín notó cómo cambiaba su mirada, a una asustada ante la mención de su hija –y si nos descubren no podremos ayudarla, ¿entiendes?- ella asintió, y el rubio la soltó lentamente, como si estuviera dudando de lo que ella pudiera hacer.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Diana, en un susurro -¿dónde estamos?

La chica, mostrándose nerviosa, mostró deseos de querer ponerse de pie, pero Martín rápidamente la tomó del brazo y la obligó a mantenerse donde estaba.

-No deben vernos…- le dijo.

-Pero… ¿y Ana?- preguntó ella.

-La iré a buscar ahora- le dijo él, pensando en cómo convencerla para que le hiciera caso y que dejara el lugar –escucha, necesito que vayas afuera y te pongas a salvo.

-¿Qué? No pienso abandonar a Ana- replicó ella rápidamente. Martín hizo ojos al cielo, tratando de no perder la paciencia.

-No la estás abandonando- negó Martín, hablando con seguridad y esperando que ella comprendiera lo que quería decir –entiendo que quieras ayudarla porque es tu hija, pero entiende que es más seguro que te vayas…

-Por supuesto que no lo haré…

-Pero…

-Ana es mi hija- lo interrumpió Diana, seriamente –daría mi vida por ella, ¿entiendes? Y la verdad es que no estoy tan segura de cuánto te arriesgarías tú por ella.

Por algunos momentos, Martín no supo qué contestar, así que quedó viendo a Diana con la boca un poco abierta. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de ordenar la cantidad de cosas que pasaban por ella en esos momentos. Por algunos instantes consideró amarrarla por ahí (sabiendo lo terca que era), pero finalmente decidió seguir hablando.

-Escucha, Rayén- comenzó a decir él –puede que Ana… no sea mi hija, pero te juro que haré lo posible por traerla con nosotros. Yo puedo luchar en contra de ellos, pero si tú también estás aquí, no podré concentrarme mucho en la bebé, porque estaré pensando también en tu seguridad. Estaré mucho más tranquilo si escapas.

-Pero…

-Te lo juro, de verdad, cree en mí- dijo, mientras tomaba sus manos. Por algunos momentos pensó que Diana le gritaría o golpearía (antes lo hubiera hecho), pero ella sólo asintió, sin dejar de mirarlo. Martín suspiró, aliviado, y la soltó.

-¿De verdad que la traerás conmigo?- le preguntó Diana y él, como respuesta, asintió, sonriendo levemente.

-Haré lo que sea posible, te lo prometo- le dijo –ahora, sigue por ese camino y encontrarás el final de la cueva, una vez que estés afuera, escóndete. No vuelvas por nada del mundo, ¿entendiste? Esto es muy peligroso.

-Está bien… los esperaré afuera- asintió Diana, y antes que Martín pudiera decir cualquier cosa, ella se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza –gracias, gracias…- murmuró. Martín devolvió el abrazo, con cierta emoción.

-Ahora vete; vamos, rápido.

Martín la observó irse lo más rápido que le permitía la postura algo agachada que tenía. Una vez que estuvo seguro que ella estaba a una distancia prudente, se volvió hacia el grupo. Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que todos rodeaban a Ana. Había llegado la hora de intervenir y, aunque no estaba del todo seguro qué debía hacer, sólo una cosa sí estaba clara en su cabeza: no perdería a ninguna de las dos.

A medida que se acercaba al grupo, casi arrastrándose por el suelo, por su mente pasaban posibles alternativas sobre lo que estaban haciendo con la pequeña. ¿Ese sería un tipo de sacrificio?, ¿la primera víctima antes de cada una de las personas de la isla, que desaparecerían quizás en cuántas horas?

Podía sentir que ellos continuaban recitando en esa lengua extraña, pero ahora estaba lo bastante cerca como para saltar sobre ellos y asegurarse de sacar a Ana de ahí, a salvo. Estaba a punto de saltar, cuando un grito detuvo los movimientos de todos los presentes.

* * *

Jenny tenía los pies llenos de barro, resbalaba a cada rato por el mismo, y la lluvia continuaba. En una situación normal, en la que no era muy importante, solía quedarse sentada en el sofá, disfrutando de la vida; pero ese no era el momento para hacerlo.

-No puedo creer que siga lloviendo así- dijo Jenny, que iba cerca de ella -¿qué haremos?

-Tenemos que seguir- dijo Marvin, conteniendo el aliento por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo –espero que no quede muy lejos.

-Independiente de eso, tenemos que continuar- dijo Jenny, tomando aire –es la primera vez en todos estos años que estamos tan cerca de Diana, y te aseguro que no lo dejaremos pasar. No esta vez.

* * *

Diana caminaba por el lugar, apoyándose en la pared de la cueva para no caer. Estaba tan oscuro que cualquier movimiento en falso la haría caer fuertemente en el suelo.

No entendía qué era lo que ocurría, cómo era que había llegado ahí junto con Ana y Martín. ¿No que irían al hospital a que revisaran a la pequeña, que estaba enferma?

Sentía que le dolía la cabeza y se sentía tan confundida que no aguantaba los nervios; también sentía un gran miedo dentro de ella. Su hija estaba en peligro, y aunque extrañamente sentía que Martín iba a cumplir su palabra, había algo que no estaba considerando. No estaba muy segura de qué era, pero se sentía demasiado intranquila.

De pronto, sintió el eco de unos cantos que provenían de donde ella había estado. Se detuvo, palideciendo. No reconoció el canto, pero sí sabía que le causaban escalofríos y miedo.

Cerró los ojos, apoyándose en la pared, tratando de tomar aire. Una serie de imágenes que no pudo identificar pasaron por su cabeza, seres con capuchas a su alrededor, hablando algo que no entendía…

Antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, dio media vuelta, y casi corría hacia la luz que podía ver. Martín le había pedido que se fuera, pero había tantas cosas que no entendía que no podía hacerlo. Fue mientras corría que se daba cuenta que había algo extraño desde que había llegado a Chiloé, siempre lo había sentido y, estaba segura, esta noche terminaría de comprender todo. Como en un rompecabezas.

Pudo ver a la distancia la luz más clara, podía sentir que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse por su garganta, más que nada porque sabía que lo que venía era crucial.

A penas llegó, lo primero que vio fue a un grupo de seres con capuchas. Los reconoció como aquellos que estaban en las imágenes que vio en su cabeza. Sabía que eso debía causarle cierto temor y respeto hacia ellos, pero la imagen de Ana en el centro de ellos le heló completamente los movimientos, sobre todo cuando vio que el que estaba más cerca de la pequeña levantaba un cuchillo por sobre su cabeza.

Soltó un grito. Inmediatamente se arrepintió pero no pudo evitarlo. Notó cómo los seres se volvían hacia ella, sin moverse, y cómo un momento después Martín salía de su escondite y se lanzaba en contra de ellos, golpeándolos de tal manera que los alejaba del altar en donde Ana continuaba acostada.

Diana estaba inmóvil mirando la escena. Veía a Martín pelear furiosamente en contra de ellos, que hacían lo posible por defenderse. Notó perfectamente cuando uno de ellos, después de dar una pequeña mirada a su líder, se acercó al altar en donde Ana continuaba.

Fue en ese momento que la tierra comenzó a temblar. Diana, que siempre había sentido algo de miedo por los fenómenos de esa naturaleza, se apoyó en una roca que estaba cerca de ella, mirando hacia arriba, esperando que el lugar no se derrumbara.

Fueron sólo unas cuantas sacudidas que terminaron tan bruscamente como empezaron. Sin siquiera reponerse de la sorpresa y el pavor que sentía, levantó los ojos y se dio cuenta que uno de los encapuchados estaba al lado de Ana. Antes de pensar bien qué estaba haciendo, comenzó a correr.

Lo empujó, con tal fuera que quedó plantado en el suelo. La castaña quiso patearlo pero sintió que le tomaban la muñeca y la lanzaban con fuerza en contra de una de las paredes. El golpe en su cabeza hizo que perdiera ligeramente el sentido, tratando de enfocar. Eso, junto con que sentía que de un momento a otro tenía dificultades para respirar, no dejaban que se diera cuenta de la grave de la situación.

-¡Diana!

A penas reaccionó al grito de Martín, aunque sabía perfectamente que la llamaba a ella. Una parte de ella estaba feliz con que le dijera así.

-¡Diana, no!

Martín, sintiendo pánico, se lanzó en contra del ser que tenía a Diana prisionera, tirándolo lejos al suelo. Quiso preguntarle cómo se sentía, pero estaba tan ocupado con todos los atacantes, que tuvo que ir nuevamente hacia ellos, evitando que se acercaran nuevamente a Ana. Lamentablemente para él, Diana aún estaba confundida y no era de mucha ayuda en esos momentos.

Necesitaba hacer algo urgente.

* * *

**Hola! Ando por aquí otra vez, y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. También lamento lo que me demoré, más que nada fue por el final de semestre, ya saben cómo es todo eso...**

**En fin, agradezco a los que leen el fic, en especial a , Lil, Azulkg, Letifiesta, Carmen y Pacífica Casulle, por dejar comentarios.**


	13. Trece

**Trece.**

* * *

Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, tanto, que le costaba enfocar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Podía sentir, cerca de ella, la voz de Martín, que la llamaba a gritos. Extrañamente la llamaba "Diana", pero le parecía mucho más extraño que ella tenía muy claro que se refería a ella... y no lo sentía para nada extraño.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, a la vez que se sentaba y tocaba su cabeza. Lo que finalmente la hizo reaccionar, fue que a su lado cayera algo con fuerza. Al verlo bien, pudo darse cuenta que era uno de esos seres que usaban capucha. Recordó muy bien todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, sobre todo con Ana; fue eso lo que finalmente la hizo reaccionar.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando a Ana. Se puso de pie con rapidez y corrió hacia el altar en que estaba la bebé acostada, viendo también que Martín continuaba luchando contra los seres algo cerca de ella. Al acercarse, vio que parecía estar durmiendo. Por algunos momentos pareció no querer tocarla, como si temiera que algo le pasara por ello.

-¿Ana?- primero la tocó con algo de temor, moviéndola lentamente. Al notar que no reaccionaba, y recordando por qué ella y Martín habían decidido salir de la casa, la tomó entre sus brazos y la meció, hablándole -Ana, Anita... vamos despierta, pequeña.

Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cuando vio que no reaccionaba a ninguna de sus palabras ni a los constantes movimientos que le hacía. Con temor, buscó en su garganta su pulso.

-¡Dia... Rayén, vete de aquí!

El grito de Martín la puso sobre alerta. Volteó rápidamente y vio que se estaban acercando a ella. Comenzó a retroceder, sin dejar de mirarlos, sosteniendo con fuerza a su hija, buscando a su alrededor la manera de salir de la cueva, por el mismo lugar que antes le había dicho Martín. Después de dar una última mirada, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, cuidando de no mover demasiado a Ana.

Se detuvo en seco al notar que el túnel estaba con ellos también, acercándose lentamente a ella. Atrajo más hacia sí a Ana, buscando desesperadamente algún otro lugar por dónde salir. Por algunos momentos quiso gritar por ayuda (a Martín, específicamente), pero consideró que él estaba lo bastante ocupado como para ayudarla.

No tenía idea cómo evitar que continuaran acercándose a ella y a Ana. A pesar que miraba a su alrededor buscando alguna manera de escapar, no encontraba manera de hacerlo. No tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer, sólo estaba segura que no le iban a quitar a Ana nuevamente, ellos no la tendrían en ningún momento.

Cuando notó que no tenía para dónde escapar, cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando a Diana con fuerza. Pasaron algunos momentos y al darse cuenta que en vez de los tirones que debió recibir, la abrazaban, abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

Junto a ella estaba Martín, abrazándola. No tenía idea en qué momento había llegado con ella, pero no pasó desapercibido que habían dejado de acercarse a ellos. Instantes se demoró en darse cuenta que Martín sujetaba con una mano lo que parecía ser un collar, con algún tipo de amuleto. En cierta manera, lo pudo reconocer, ya los había visto con anterioridad pero no estaba segura de dónde ni la razón.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Martín, volteando levemente a verla. Rayén se dio cuenta que sangraba de una ceja.

-Estás herido...- dijo ella, tocando levemente con su mano.

-No es nada...- replicó Martín, sonriendo ante el gesto de Diana. Inmediatamente se volvió hacia los demás, esperando que no se acercaran más a ellos. Y así era: no se acercaban, a pesar que se notaba que luchaban en contra de una fuerza desconocida para lograrlo.

-¿Cómo es que los puedes mantener alejados?- preguntó Diana, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila (aunque sabía muy bien que no podía estar siempre así)

-Fue... una ayuda- contestó Martín, sin darle mayor explicación -¿Ana está bien?

-No lo sé... sigue sin reaccionar- contestó Diana, mirando a la pequeña -¿cómo vamos a salir de aquí? Dime por favor que tienes una idea...

Martín no contestó, pensando justamente en lo que podría decirle. Sentía la urgencia de sacar tanto a Diana como a Ana de ese lugar, pero su instinto de investigador lo obligaba a quedarse ahí hasta el final para saber qué era lo que causaba todo eso. Después de pensarlo unos instantes, se trató de idiota. Lo importante en esos momentos era sacar a Diana y a Ana de ese lugar, al diablo el instinto de investigador.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí...- dijo.

-Dime algo que no sepa- replicó rápidamente Rayén. Martín quiso hacer un comentario desagradable, pero se contuvo. Diana hubiera seguido el juego, no estaba seguro de si Rayén podría identificarlo como uno o no. Simplemente dejó el comentario pasar, pensando en alguna manera de salir de ahí.

* * *

Jenny y Marvin se quedaron unos momentos de pie, recobrando el aliento. Al frente suyo había una cueva. Vista sin mucho detalle, parecía completamente normal, pero ambos pudieron identificar una serie de "extrañezas" en ella, que se dieron cuenta que seguramente Martín estaría ahí.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Jenny, un poco nerviosa. En ese lugar se podía sentir la energía negativa manar y expandirse.

-Tenemos que entrar- contestó Marvin, sin dudarlo -debemos ayudar a Martín, no podemos permitir que dañen a Diana o a la bebé.

Jenny asintió y tomó la mano de Marvin. Ambos comenzaron a avanzar con lentitud, atentos a cualquier cosa que ocurriera a su alrededor. Estaban acercándose a la entrada, cuando comenzó a temblar nuevamente, con más fuerza que la vez anterior.

-¿¡Otra vez!- gritó Jenny, afirmándose lo mejor que podía de Marvin. El temblor era tan fuerte, que le costaba mantenerse en pie (¿no será terremoto?) -¡¿Pero qué pasa con esta isla?

-Voto porque esto no es natural- dijo Marvin, serio y mirando a su alrededor -¿sabes qué hora es?

-Cerca de las doce- contestó Jenny, a la vez que dejaba de temblar de un momento a otro -por fin... ¡odio los temblores!

-Se supone que está cercano el tiempo en que ocurra... lo que tenga que pasar- dijo Marvin -debemos apurarnos y ayudar a Martín, antes que todos desaparezcamos.

-Sí, vamos.

* * *

Era la segunda vez que temblaba y eso a Rayén le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. Sabía perfectamente que Chile era un país sísmico, pero consideraba una completa exageración el que hubieran dos temblores en menos de una hora.

Sin contar que la asustaba bastante.

-¡Ya va a comenzar!- escucharon que uno de los seres gritaba, aunque no pudieron distinguir cuál -¡va a comenzar y no tenemos el sacrificio!

Rayén tuvo la "leve" impresión que con sacrificio, se referían sin duda a Ana. Sintió terror, ¿cómo podían hacer eso con una pequeña de menos de un año? ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos que se creían con el derecho de actuar de esa manera?

Martín la ubicó detrás de él, aún con los amuletos delante de él. Durante algunos momentos, con el fuerte temblor, no fue capaz de mantenerlo en frente, pero aún así fue capaz de reponerse rápidamente y volver a la protección que los búhos le habían brindado. A pesar que ellos no podían acercarse, se sentía nervioso, porque tampoco podía irse de ahí. No tenía idea qué podía hacer.

De pronto y a la vez, todas las luces del recinto se apagaron, quedando a oscuras. Rayén soltó un grito, agarrándose fuerte de Martín y afirmando a Ana. El rubio no demoró demasiado en reaccionar y encendió la linterna del reloj.

-Quiero irme de aquí...- murmuró Rayén; Martín identificó muy bien la voz, dándose cuenta que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar. La verdad era que no la juzgaba para nada, por la situación en la que estaban, Diana debía estar a punto de un colapso nervioso -por favor, Martín, vámonos de aquí.

-Trataré de sacarnos- dijo Martín, acercándola a él y abrazándola, para no perderla en la profunda oscuridad -pero debemos hacerlo con cuidado, aquí en la oscuridad somos un blanco muy fácil- notó, después de una primera mirada, que todos los seres se habían alejado de ellos. Pensó en eso como una trampa, no encontraba otra explicación.

Quiso comenzar a avanzar para salir de ahí, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera seguro, mucho menos por cómo estaba Diana. Aún estaba pensando en qué hacer, cuando de pronto sintió un grito de Diana y que se acercaba a él más aún.

-¡Di, ¿qué ocurre?- dijo, pero antes que fuera capaz de voltear, la presión había terminado -¿Diana?- buscó a la castaña con la linterna alrededor -¡Diana!

Se dio cuenta que los habían alejado sin el mayor esfuerzo, la había tenido cerca pero no había sido capaz de protegerla. Antes que pudiera comenzar a llamarla (en caso que pudiera seguir su voz), las velas se encendieron de una vez, iluminando nuevamente la cueva. Martín, por algunos momentos, no pudo moverse.

Sin darse cuenta cómo, Ana volvía a estar en el altar acostada, sin moverse. Aquellos seres encapuchados rodeaban el altar, arrodillados. A un lado del altar estaba Diana, en el suelo (desmayada, quizás). Pero no fue nada de eso lo que asustó a Martín, sino la presencia repentina de un hombre, que estaba detrás del altar y lo miraba fijamente. Era alto, de cabello oscuro y tez blanquecina. Lo que más llamó la atención a Martín fueron sus ojos rojos. Vestía un terno negro y una capa del mismo color.

Martín se repuso rápidamente de la primera sorpresa.

-... Así que... eres tú el causante de todo esto- dijo el rubio, obligándose a no demostrar el nerviosismo que sentía en esos momentos.

-Y si así fuera, ¿estás tú en posición de evitarlo?- preguntó el otro, con cierta ironía.

-Al menos voy a intentarlo- replicó Martín, sonriendo. Se daba cuenta que el momento de la verdad estaba llegando.

-No creo que tengas mucho por hacer- contestó el hombre, mirando a Ana -el primer sacrificio será realizado, luego no te darás cuenta en qué momento será tú turno.

-¡Yo no cantaría victoria tan pronto!- gritó Martín, logrando la atención del hombre, que lo quedó mirando. El rubio se dio cuenta que tenía que continuar hablando... al menos hasta que pensara en algo -hay muchas cosas que no son igual que las veces anteriores, ¿o es que no te has dado cuenta de eso?

-El que ustedes se hayan dado cuenta de las condiciones no tiene nada importancia- contestó el hombre, sonriendo -por si no te has dado cuenta, _yo_ estoy ganando.

-Eso puedes pensar- replicó Martín, acercándose al altar con cuidado. No dejaba de observar a los encapuchados que continuaban arrodillados observándolo con atención. Estaba consciente que en cualquier momento podían atacarlo -y no es que esté siendo arrogante y mucho menos, pero te recomiendo que tengas en consideración cuanto aquí ha ocurrido.

-Sólo me haces perder el tiempo- gruñó el hombre, con seriedad -no entiendo para qué lo haces. Tus dos compañeros que están afuera no tienen posibilidades de entrar para ayudarte, así que si es por ellos, será que mejor desistas y te pongas a rezar, si es que crees en algún Dios, por supuesto.

-¿Compañeros?- preguntó Martín, aunque para él mismo. Recordó que Mom le había indicado que debía esperar a Jenny y a Marvin. En parte se sorprendió al darse cuenta que habían sido capaces de seguirlo hasta ahí, pero era una lástima que no pudieran entrar a ayudarlos. Sacudió la cabeza para salir del trance -Hay mucho que no entiendo...

-Con el tiempo que te queda, no vale la pena que te preocupes- replicó el hombre, sonriendo con malicia. Martín ignoró muy bien el escalofrío que sintió y continuó hablando.

-¿Por qué Ana es hija mía?- preguntó el rubio, deteniéndose a escasos metros del altar. Desde el lugar en que estaba, podía ver perfectamente a todos los presentes en la cueva. Según él, representaba una ventaja importante para él.

-... Dejémoslo como que es... un favor hacia aquella que continúa con el ciclo- dijo el hombre, señalando con una de sus manos a Diana -Se le brinda la opción de escoger con quién tendrán al primer sacrificado del ciclo siguiente.

Martín escuchó con la boca abierta lo que el otro le dijo, luego desviando la mirada hacia Diana. ¿Lo había escogido a él?

De haber estado en otro momento o en otra situación, hubiera saltado de la felicidad que le causó el saberlo.

Pero sabía que en esos momentos no podía preocuparse por eso. Ya después (si la suerte estaba de su lado), podría pensarlo con más calma. Y ponerse feliz, por supuesto.

Cuando volvió a poner atención al altar, pudo ver que el hombre tenía sus dos manos sobre Ana, a pocos centímetros de su pequeño cuerpo. El rostro de él estaba dirigido al cielo y pudo notar que murmuraba una serie de palabras que no pudo distinguir. Contuvo el aliento cuando se dio cuenta que el sacrificio había comenzado. Pensó en lo que debía hacer.

Notó que una energía rodeaba tanto a Ana como al hombre y que éste había caído en un tipo de trance. Sin demorar demasiado se acercó al altar y dejó en el centro del pecho de Ana uno de los talismanes que le habían entregado los búhos. La reacción fue inmediata, la conexión entre ellos se cortó completamente, el hombre retrocedió algo aturdido y Ana, después de horas, volvía a moverse.

Martín soltó un suspiro de alivio y se apresuró a ubicarse entre el hombre y la bebé, con los dos talismanes que le quedaban en frente de él.

-Pero, ¿qué...?

-Te dije que esta vez sería diferente- dijo Martín, con seguridad -fue torpeza tuya no escucharme. En este pueblo estamos protegidos...

-¿De qué hablas?

-En esta isla hay magia poderosa- contestó Martín -me extraña que no hayas sido capaz de darte cuenta...

-Iluso, con eso no podrás ganarme- sonrió el hombre, acercándose a Martín y apartando los talismanes de un manotazo, inmediatamente tomándolo del cuello -te crees muy listo, ¿no es así?

Martín no contestó. Por la presión que recibía cada vez le costaba más respirar y, por tanto, continuar con la cabeza fría.

Sólo tenía una pequeña esperanza, si no, estaría todo perdido y ya podría estar despidiéndose de todo.

El suave llanto de Ana resonó con eco dentro de la cueva. Por la cara que puso el otro, Martín se dio cuenta que había calculado bien. Ana había reaccionado, el tiempo para el sacrificio había terminado.

-¿Tuvis... te un... error... de cál...culo?- preguntó, burlesco. Sintió que la mano en su cuello apretaba con más fuerza -nosotros... ganamos...- mayor presión -el ci...clo se... acabó...

Lo último que vio Martín, fueron los ojos furiosos del hombre, antes de perder el sentido.

* * *

**Holas!**

**¿Cómo van por sus vidas? Espero que súper, sobre todo en este nuevo año. Les deseo lo mejor para este 2012.**

**Les cuento que queda sólo el próximo capítulo... para que se vayan preparando. Les aseguro que todas las dudas quedarán resueltas en él (ya verán cómo), para que pierdan cuidado.**

**Agradezco a los que siguen el fic, en especial a , Pink-MaskedDKA, Azul kg, por sus comentarios. **

**Nos leemos!**


	14. Catorce

**Para toda la Vida.  
****Por Alisse.**

* * *

**Catorce.**

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que Martín sintió fueron náuseas, a penas soportó las ganas de vomitar. Mientras se sentaba miraba a su alrededor, tratando de recordar dónde estaba y qué era lo que había ocurrido. Vio que estaba en una cueva, a oscuras y al parecer, solo.

Los recuerdos de las últimas horas vinieron a su mente como un latigazo, haciendo que abriera los ojos y se pusiera de pie frenéticamente, ignorando lo mejor que podía el mareo que sintió. Debía encontrar a Diana, saber si estaba bien.

-¡Diana!- la llamó, pero de pronto recordó que ella no respondía por ese nombre. Se puso a caminar por el lugar torpemente, tropezando de vez en cuando con algunos objetos o piedras que estaban en el suelo -¡Rayén, Rayén!- llamó esta vez.

El profundo silencio en el lugar hizo que se escuchara eco cada vez que llamaba fuertemente a la chica. Se quedó quieto, tratando de recordar en qué lugar Diana había quedado desmayada. La desesperación estaba llegando nuevamente a él, cuando recordó. Se llevó una de sus manos a la frente, recordando que él sí tenía una linterna.

Activó su reloj y después de unos momentos, pudo caminar con mayor libertad por la cueva, buscando a Diana. Después de unos minutos de angustiosa búsqueda, la encontró aún desmayada; se apresuró a ir hacia ella, hincándose a su lado y dejando su cabeza en su regazo, a modo de almohada.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más de tratar de despertarla, la chica abrió los ojos. Martín sintió tanto alivio que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Era eso o ponerse a llorar, pensando que por fin todo había acabado y que tenía a Diana nuevamente con él (y en esos momentos le daba igual que ella pensara que fuera Rayén, estaba convencido que encontraría la manera de estar con ella)

-¡Diana!- dijo con notable alivio. La chica lo miró durante algunos momentos confundida y luego, comenzó a sentarse, tocándose la cabeza -Que bueno que ya despertaste, Di.

-¿Qué pasó, Martín?- le preguntó ella, tomándose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza -Tengo un dolor de cabeza que te encargo...

-Me imagino- sonrió Martín ampliamente. Ella abrió los ojos y quedó viendo a Martín, algo seria.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Diana, mirando a su alrededor -No me digas que me volvieron a secuestrar, o algo así.

-La verdad... sí, te secuestraron- sonrió Martín con burla. Diana hizo un gesto de desagrado -pero no te preocupes, que todo está bien ahora, ambas están fuera de peligro...- dijo Martín, sonriendo con orgullo. Notó perfectamente cómo Diana lo quedaba viendo confusa.

-¿Ambas?- preguntó.

-Sí, Ana y tú...

Y de pronto, tal como había recordado qué había pasado, recordó también a la bebé. Podría asegurar que su rostro palideció, angustiado al recordar que no había buscado a la pequeña y que no había escuchado nada de ella desde que había despertado.

-¿Ana?- preguntó Diana, frunciendo el cejo.

Fue ese comentario, también, lo que hizo reaccionar a Martín en otro sentido. Desde que habían despertado, tanto él como Diana hablaban como antes que ella desapareciera, como hermanos y amigos que fueron. Toda la formalidad que había en su relación con Rayén había desaparecido. Sintió un escalofrío cuando concluyó que Diana había recordado finalmente su vida anterior.

Definitivamente la había recuperado.

Pero junto con eso, llegaba otra duda: ¿Qué pasaba con Ana en esos momentos?

Antes que alcanzara a responder, Diana se llevó las manos a su cabeza, presa de un dolor agudo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó unos cuantos gemidos; angustiado, Martín se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros.

-Di, ¿qué te ocurre?- le preguntó, asustado.

Después de unos instantes, la chica se fue hacia delante, notablemente cansada. Martín, atento, la afirmó con fuerza antes que cayera, mientras la dejaba en el piso acostada, pudo ver que en sus ojos había lágrimas.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le preguntó, sin estar seguro qué pensar.

-¿Dónde está Ana?- le preguntó ella, comenzando a llorar -¡Busca a Ana, por favor Martín!- le pidió -por favor, no se qué haría si le pasa algo a mi niña...

Martín asintió, poniéndose de pie y buscando en la cueva el altar, en donde se suponía, había quedado Ana la última vez que la había visto. Alumbraba lo que podía con la linterna y mientras se movía por el lugar, podía sentir el llanto de Diana. Mil y un pensamientos pasaba por su cabeza, poniendo diferentes escenarios si es que Diana volvía a perder la memoria, si Ana llegaba a desaparecer o si llegaba a encontrarla.

La verdad era que estaba sintiendo miedo. Había por fin recuperado a Diana, pero no debía olvidar a la pequeña... (en cierta manera se sentía culpable por no haber pensado en ella a penas había despertado). Una vez que encontró el altar de piedra, se acercó. Podía sentir que su corazón latía rápidamente a cada paso que daba, nervioso por lo que pudiera encontrar.

Soltó un suspiro cuando en una de las orillas vio un bultito. Se acercó rápidamente y lo mejor que pudo revisó que tuviera pulso, puesto que parecía estar dormida.

-¡Di, Ana está bien!- le dijo, con voz animada -¿Diana?

-¡Martín!- desde el tunel de la cueva, pudo ver varios reflejos de linterna. Se sintió aliviado al descubrir que la ayuda por fin había llegado.

-¡Aquí estamos!- les gritó, sintiéndose contento y con Ana firme en sus brazos. Estaba seguro que ya todo estaría bien.

* * *

Mom había decidido que fueran al hospital. Cuando llegó junto a Marvin y a Jenny a la cueva, encontraron que tanto Diana como Ana parecían estar inconscientes. Por mucho que lo negara, también incluyeron a Martín, que parecía que por fin los acontecimientos lo estaban afectando lo bastante como para que estuviera muy pálido y con deseos de vomitar. Mom prefería asegurarse.

Revisaron a Martín pero no fue necesario que se quedara por la noche, lo que ocurrió con Diana y Ana, a quienes las hospitalizaron.

La primera aún no había despertado, pero Ana sí. Martín estaba feliz de saber que las dos estaban bien.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- le preguntó Marvin, que lo observaba mientras tenía a Ana en los brazos, una vez que se quedaron solos.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó Martín, sin escuchar realmente la pregunta, ya que no le había puesto atención.

-Diana y tú- contestó Marvin, encogiéndose de hombros -antes que desapareciera los dos eran hermanos, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado...- el rubio se vio algo incómodo -Ambos tienen una hija, pero no han hablado de compromiso o algo así, ni siquiera han estado juntos. ¿Qué le vas a decir?

-No lo sé...- murmuró Martín, dándose cuenta del punto que Marvin planteaba con sus palabras -pero yo las quiero a ambas y lo voy a intentar... si resulta o no, será otro problema. Pero si Diana lo acepta... no tengo problema en estar con ella.

Marvin lo quedó mirando y después terminó por sonreír. Martín, que estaba en frente de él (y por lo mismo, frente a la ventana) pudo ver un movimiento en la ventana. Extrañado, se fijó en lo que lo causaba. Abrió los ojos cuando notó que era un búho.

-Tengo que salir- dijo, dejando a Ana en la cuna y yendo hacia la puerta rápidamente. Marvin lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó.

-Afuera, ya vuelvo- contestó, sin dar mayor detalle.

-¿Qué pasa si Diana despierta?- pero Martín no contestó. Salió rápidamente de la habitación y fue por el pasillo hacia el ascensor, tomándolo luego para dirigirse hacia el primer piso.

Había dejado de llover y sobre la isla había un frío que parecía llegar a los huesos. Caminó unos cuantos pasos, mirando a su alrededor, buscando sin tener muy claro qué (o quién); muy pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba del todo equivocado. Sonriendo, se acercó a María, que estaba sentada en una banca.

Sin decir palabra, se sentó a su lado. Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos momentos.

-Nada es casual, ¿cierto?- dijo Martín, de pronto. Pudo notar perfectamente cuando ella sonrió levemente.

-Por supuesto que no- contestó María -El que ella sintiera rechazo por tus amigos tampoco lo era, en cierta manera nosotros sabíamos que debías ser tú el que estuviera con ella para protegerlas... a ellas y nosotros.

-Y el que no encontrara dónde quedarme...- murmuró Martín. Soltó un suspiro -¿por qué yo?

-Porque eres el único que la quiere lo suficiente como para arriesgar todo para salvarla- contestó María, sin dudar siquiera -Los demás sólo hubieran hecho su deber y quizás hubiera sido suficiente, pero tú estabas luchando por ella y por Ana. Estaba todo tú ser comprometido para tenerlas contigo. Nosotros sabíamos que eso era más que suficiente.

-Entiendo...- murmuró él. Dejó pasar unos momentos antes de formular la siguiente pregunta -¿usted sabe qué era eso?

-No tengo mucha información- contestó María -Seguramente un demonio que se alimentaba de las personas, literalmente.

-¿Por qué con Diana fue diferente?- preguntó Martín.

-Algunos de ellos necesitan alguna conexión con el lugar en el que var a estar- dijo María -Diana era quien hacía conexión, pero finalmente era Ana la que representaba el inicio de todo. Normalmente es sangre inocente.

-Por eso hablaban de sacrificio...- dijo Martín, a lo que María asintió -Él... me dijo que Diana había elegido que yo fuera el padre de Ana...- comentó él, a lo que María sonrió.

-Ella siente algo fuerte por ti- dijo la anciana -eso quedó demostrado porque ella te aceptó a penas te vio. Con tus amigos, a penas podía soportar el rechazo. Con eso sabíamos que tú eras el indicado para ayudarnos.

-Ah, sí, y hablando de eso...- Martín miró con curiosidad a María -¿es verdad lo de los búhos que son brujos?- preguntó, María rió.

-Ese es uno de los misterios de la isla, de esos que encantan a los foráneos- contestó María, divertida -si crees en algo, tienes tu propia respuesta. Todos los que vivimos acá queremos a la isla y no dejaríamos que destruyeran todos sin poder luchar.

-Gracias por todo...- dijo él, dándose cuenta que la conversación había llegado a su fin -no se cómo podré agradecerle todo lo que hicieron por nosotros.

-Será suficiente con que prometas que vendrán a visitarnos- contestó María, poniéndose de pie -de verdad que quiero a Ana como si fuera una de mis nietas. Me gustaría seguir viéndola crecer.

-Se lo prometo- sonrió Martín.

María asintió y luego se alejó. Martín la vio alejarse hasta que la oscuridad no le permitió seguirla. Se puso de pie volvió a entrar al hospital, esperaba que Diana aún no hubiera despertado. Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, una voz lo detuvo.

-Muy buen trabajo, agente Mystery- dijo Mom. Al voltear, Martín la vio, brazos cruzados y una sonrisa muy marcada.

-¿Agente?- preguntó él, enarcando una ceja.

-No te hagas de rogar, si sabes a qué me refiero- contestó Mom, acercándose a él -Como te dije aquella vez, las puertas estaban abiertas para cuando te sintieras listo para regresar.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura que quiero hacerlo?- preguntó Martín, con cierta ironía.

-No te engañes más- fue lo único que dijo Mom, dando media vuelta.

Martín, después de considerarlo unos momentos, le dijo:

-Uhm... La oferta sigue en pie, ¿cierto?... ¿Aunque me dedique a terminar lo de mi tesis antes de volver?

-Por supuesto- dijo Mom sin detenerse.

Martín, sonriendo, entró al cuarto. Diana no había despertado y, por la hora, dudaba que lo hiciera. Tanto Jenny como Marvin se fueron, diciéndole que al día siguiente los visitarían para saber cómo estaban Ana y Diana. Martín se sentó en una incómoda silla e intentó dormir lo mejor que pudo.

* * *

Lo primero que se preguntó a penas abrió los ojos, era dónde estaba. Luego, por qué era que había llegado a ese lugar y, por último, cómo era que llegó ahí. Además de saber quién la había llevado, por último.

Después de unos momentos que trató de despavilarse, se sentó en la cama, mirando a su alrededor. Sonrió levemente cuando se dio cuenta que con ella estaba Martín, sentado incómodamente en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama. Por algunos momentos pensó en no despertarlo, pero pronto se dio cuenta que la curiosidad era más grande.

-Martín...- lo llamó, pero él no se movió siquiera. Después de intentarlo un par de veces más (subiendo un poco la voz cada vez), hasta que por fin vio que empezaba a moverse. Lo vio abrir los ojos y mirarla como si no entendiera qué estaba pasando.

-¡Diana, despertaste!- exclamó, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella. Después de unos momentos en que ella no hizo comentario, su rostro contento cambió a uno de preocupación -no me digas que no recuerdas quién eres...- le dijo. Diana sonrió.

-Por supuesto que sí- le dijo, notándose contenta -claro que me acuerdo, de todo, por cierto.

Lo siguiente que supo Diana era que él la abrazaba con fuerza; fue tan sorpresivo, que ella no reaccionó por algunos instantes, pero luego, sonriendo, lo abrazó también.

-No tienes idea de cuánta falta me has hecho- le susurró él -Demonios, no había día en que no me culpara por lo que te pasó...

-Oh, vamos, Martín...- comenzó a decir ella, pero el que Martín la soltara y la quedara mirando fijamente a los ojos la hizo callar. Jamás lo había visto con esa expresión de dolor, como si una tortura de años volvía a sufrirla por enésima vez en su vida.

-No le quites importancia, Diana- le dijo seriamente y ella pensó que nunca lo había visto tan serio y mucho menos en un tema que la involucrara a ella -Estos cinco años han sido una verdadera tortura porque tú te fuiste...

-Shh...- susurró ella, dándose cuenta que ese sería un tema que tendrían que hablarlo seriamente... en otro momento -ya todo está bien. ¿Si? Ahora volvemos a estar juntos, como antes...

Martín intentó sonreír, pero no pudo. Diana había dicho que estarían juntos "como antes", pero él sabía perfectamente que eso no era posible. No con los sentimientos de los cuales era consciente, no con la presencia de Ana, la hija de ambos.

Y para dejarle ese punto bien claro, Martín se acercó a Diana y la besó. Si bien ella no correspondió durante algunos momentos, sonrió cuando sí lo hizo.

-¡Dia...!

Ambos se separaron rápidamente, completamente colorados, justo para ver cómo Anne y Gerald los quedaban viendo con la boca prácticamente abierta. Detrás de sus padres, podían ver cómo Jenny y Marvin les hacían señas, felicitándolos. Martín, tomando la mano de Diana, sonrió.

Mientras Diana conversaba con sus padres y amigos, después de un caluroso y emotvo reencuentro, Martín la observaba. Notaba cómo sus padres prácticamente caían ante los encantos de su nieta.

Había recuperado a Diana, estaba seguro que de ahora en adelante, todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

**Sip, lo sé, por la demora merezco que me tiren de un puente, jejeje. ¡De verdad lo lamento!, pero me fui de vacaciones por algunas semanas y no pude avanzar (mis anteojos prácticamente se partieron en dos... estoy segura que más de alguno me entenderá)**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado el fic. Disfruté muchísimo escribiéndolo y espero que ustedes también, leyéndolo. **

**Eso... ¡será hasta la próxima!**


End file.
